Only A Childhood Friend
by stormy003
Summary: A shy girl named Suzuki Yuna met Ryuenji Tasuku at age 9 in a shocking situation at Aibo Academy. As the two grow older, they start to develop feelings that are far greater than close friendship for each other. Busy as their jobs as a singer/composer and a buddy police officer can get, the two always stick together in sticky situations, but will they ever confess to each other?
1. Character Profile

Name: Suzuki Yuna

Yuna means lovely(hirigana?)/moon(katakana?) maiden and Suzuki means bell tree.

Characters: 鈴木ユウナ

Nickname: Yun or Yun-chan (by none other, Tasuku hahahaha)

Alias/Stage Name: Kotone

Age: 13

Gender: Female

Birth date: February 15

World User: Dragon world (Spare deck: Ancient world -gift from a fan-)

Personality:  
*Age 9 - A really shy and cold kid, who loved to help people that she is very close to. Not very social at all and acts very calm around her surroundings. The more a person gets to know her, the less colder and more outgoing she gets. She is very honest and loyal to her only friend, Tasuku. Rarely talks to anyone, but with Tasuku she's able to say a few things. Yuna stopped smiling ever since she lost her parents, but after getting to know Tasuku more, she started to smile more often.

*Age 13 - She is able to socialize to people slightly easier. Yuna trusts her friends a lot, having faith in each and everyone of them. Also a smart girl who's very bashful, yet very helpful to others she doesn't and does know. She is polite and clumsy. Yuna has a calm demeanor around everyone, but once her calm personality is broken, she will show her panicky side. It is hinted slightly that she has a crush on Tasuku, but her downfall is that she is very oblivious.

*As a singer - Very outgoing even if she gets stage fright. Currently hiding her actual self and not letting anyone know who she really is, but plans to reveal it sooner or later (it's sooner). She enjoys sharing her music with everyone once she opens her mouth.  
In general, she has a fear of heights... and is trying to over come it

Buddy Monster: Psychic Knife Dragon (Spare deck: Gold Dragon, Abend -gift from a fan-)

Buddy Skill: Air Glide (allows her to move faster and jump higher/double jump; can only double jump when she's about to touch a nearby object. if she touches it without the will to jump a second time, it'll turn out to be a normal jump. water will count as if it is land but will only drag her jump down.)

Core Gadget: Pale green with yellow outlines and a blue crystal in the center. Takes form of a pair of goggles, big enough to fit the core deck case and to wear, that hangs around her neck loosely. The core is on the left side of the goggle strap.

Affiliation: Student of Aibo Academy (Grade 7 Student), Singer/Composer

Appearance:  
Aqua green hair and golden eyes  
*Age 9 - Petite body. Hair on the sides is long in the front (reaching a little above her chest) and short in the back (passing her neck about a 1/2 inch). She braids her hair into a headband braid, securing it in front of her left ear, and has bangs that slightly sweep to the left. She wears a white polo with a striped emerald green and brown ribbon tied at her neck, a light green dress with pale yellow diamond designs in front, pale yellow hems on her collar and the hem of the skirt, a pair of striped light blue and white thigh high socks, and brown shoes (at school it's the regular school shoes).

*Age 13 - Slim body with a non visible build. Hair on the sides in the front reaches the middle of her chest and the back of her hair reaches past her butt about an inch and her bangs past her eyes slightly. A lock of hair centers in the middle of her face while the rest sweeps to the left a little more than usual. She wears a sleeveless white dress that reaches a little above her knee with a long blue ribbon tied across underneath her chest; creating loose loops around her, under her grey cardigan. Her cardigan has a white collar and another long blue ribbon that loops 4 times on both sides and once in the center of the loops while the rest of the ribbon stops past her chest. The cardigan has light blue hems on the sleeves, at the end the collar, the edges of her pockets, her shoulders, the two ribbons around her chest, and the edges of the cardigan. She wears a pair of white socks that reaches mid thigh and loose grey ankle boots with little heel to them. On the sides of her boots are loose light blue straps. She wears the middle school uniform and the school shoes while at school.

*As a singer - Slim body with a non visible build. Hair is messier than usual. The hairs on the sides are pulled back, making it shorter, a tiny bit wavier, and reaches above her chest. On both sides of her head are braids that lead into a twisted bun in the back of her head. The rest of her hair is pulled into a wavy looking side ponytail. Some of her hair in the back is pulled to the front to blend in with her bangs. Her bangs are now pulled up slight like Tasuku's and mainly sweeps to the left and some over to the right. A long strand of hair covers the left side of her face and blends into her hair on the left side. Wears a long very light pink top that has yellow hems on the collar and the ribbon tied around the chest area. The top ends above her knees. Nothing is covering the shoulder areas and has wide yellow straps connected to it. The sleeves are long and sort of puffy. Underneath the top is a white tube top with 2 zippers, on located at the top (is not visible) and the other halfway zipped down showing a part of her stomach. Yellow hems are at the area of the zippers. Black shorts that end mid thigh and open up at the sides of her legs and the middle where the button is. A long yellow ribbon tied diagonally into a flower shape acts like a belt for her and slants downwards to the right. She wears black 1 1/2 high heeled boots that reaches to the middle of her shins. The lines and the pad at the heels are colored yellow. She also wears white thigh high socks that have yellow at the edge.

Bio: Yuna's father left her mother and Yuna herself when she was only 5 years old for unknown reasons. Ever since he left, he was never to be heard again. Living with her mother made the house feel empty with out her father's daily work at home. One day her mother was coming home from work, but ended up getting caught in a car accident, leading to her loss. Yuna found out about her mother's death 2 days later and her life came crashing down on her with the lost of her parents. The police force planned to bring her to an orphanage, but the girl refused to and stayed locked up in the house. Her neighbors decided to take care of her by teaching her house works, taking her to school, and cooking for her. She was always ignored by everyone and wasn't cared for due to her cold and quiet attitude, ending up hurt and pushed around for days. After not smiling for 4 years she met Tasuku at Aibo one day and became friends with him. Everything changes for her, including her surroundings and the people as they got to know each other more. Yuna was recruited by a group of people who went looking for a new singer even though she refused to. Not wanting to be found out, the girl hid her appearance whenever she visited and always make sure no one she knew was around her. The girl is now trying to find a way to reveal herself to everyone without changing their view on her. Her ability to read another person and instincts that tells her what will happen next is unknown of how she got it and isn't hinted at much.

Likes: Singing, her friends, pudding, Ryuenji Tasuku (as hinted), drawing, listening to music and creating them, her buddies (As stated before she is neutral with Buddyfighting)

Dislikes: being forced to do anything, heights (very terrified), criminals, the student council Shido Magoroku, the investigators, being alone, being in crowds, being asked too many questions, doing 'dirty' work, hiding and shutting herself from the world

Relationship/Connections: Ryuenji Tasuku(interest/close friend), Mikado Gao(friend), Uki Kuguru(friend), Omori Baku(friend), Kodo Noboru(friend), Mikado Hanako(friend), Police Force(friends), Kisaragi Akatsuki(friend)  
No parents

Deck(s):  
Dragon Knights (Dragon world -note: they're all armored dragons-)

Line: "Barrier Dragons come forth! Dragon Knights, luminize!"

Buddy Monster: Psychic Knife Dragon  
Type- Monster  
Power- 3000  
Defense- 4000  
Critical- 1

Alias: Psy

Personality: Protective, but rude to people he isn't familiar with. Always ends up competing with others for his buddy, stating he is good enough for her. Jealous of the people who are close to Yuna. Very loyal to his own buddy and is slightly a crybaby.

Likes: his buddy, her cooking, bothering Tasuku

Dislikes: those who are very close to his buddy, criminals, obnoxious whiners

Size 1:  
Blade Wing Dragon x1  
Thousand Rapier Dragon x1  
Psychic Knife Dragon x2  
Double Sword Dragon x2  
Grave Horn Dragon x1

Size 2:  
Blow Hammer Dragon x1  
Damascus Armor Dragon x1  
Emigurette Dragon x1  
Fire Rod Dragon x1

Size 3:  
Gigant Sword Dragon x1

Spells:  
Green Dragon Shield x1  
Dragonic Destroy x1  
Dragon Breath x1  
Astral Force x1  
Dragonic Charge x1  
Dragonic Heal x1  
Dragon Flame x2

Item:  
Twin Dragonblades, Dragoanthem x1  
Dragoblade, Dragobreach x1

Impact:  
Dragobulk Stormschlag x1

Elemental Deities (Ancient world)

Line: "Advance and soar to victory! Elemental Deities, luminize!"

Buddy Monster: Gold Dragon, Abend  
Type- Monster  
Power- 7000  
Defense- 6000  
Critical- 3  
Personality: Very lovable despite it's tough and gigantic appearance. Loves getting belly rubs from Yuna and her friends and ends up kicking its legs when it gets the rubs. Very loyal. A nice dragon indeed..

Likes: belly rubs, sleeping, playing, his buddy and her friends, Psy

Dislikes: criminals, people who try to hurt Yuna

Size 1:  
Wind Fairy Dragon, Sufa x2  
Flame Fairy Dragon, x1  
Blue Dragon, Thunder Horn x1  
Feather Dragon, Talwar x1  
Ice Fairy Dragon, x1

Size 2:  
Ice Dragon, Knoke-isle x1  
Silver Dragon, Adelaide x1  
Flame Strike Deity, Agosbruch x1  
Storm Dragon Emperor, Thundertornado x1  
Rock Dragon Emperor, Vragos x1

Size 3:  
Gold Dragon, Abend x3  
Space Dragon Emperor, Galiazond x1

Spells:  
Bold Dragon x1  
Dragon Outlaw x1  
Dragon Dreams x2  
Dragon Emperor Legend x1  
Dragon Flame Cascade x2  
Dragon Thunder x1  
Dragonverse x1

Item:  
(none)

Impact:  
(none)


	2. Chapter 1

**_3 years ago…_**

"… Ughhh… is it really 6 in the morning already..?"

A girl complained, reaching over to the loud alarm clock. Slowly getting up from her position, her body felt heavy and exhausted from lying in such an awkward position.

"Nghhhhhhh….. ha.. I need to get ready for school.."

Yuna sighed as she went through her closet and took out a white collared polo, a light green dress with three pale yellow diamonds across the chest and at the hems of the low collar and of the skirt that reached an inch above her knee, a striped light brown and emerald green ribbon, and a pair of striped pale blue and white thigh high socks to go with it.

Braiding up her aqua green hair into a headband braid, she looked out the window and sighed as she walked out of her room to get some breakfast.

'I wonder if anything interesting will happen today.. But then again, nothing interesting ever happens at school.'

Yuna was in deep thought as she waited on the escalator and by the time she reached to Aibo Academy, she took a step forward as a boy and his friend walked by, accidently bumping into her, causing her to walk backwards.

'… Wait... Am... Am I falling?' she thought as she reached out her hand to grab something.

As she reached out desperately and closed her eyes shut, a hand grabbed her wrist before she fell of the steps behind her.

'Wait, what is going on? Am I being dragged forward?'

"Ah!" she yelped.

Landing on her butt and feeling the pain starting to sting her thighs, she heard a boy say, "Hey, are you alright? You're not hurt now are you?" Eyes popping wide open, Yuna realized that there was someone she isn't familiar with kneeling in front of her, a hand tightly wrapped around her wrist.

"Are you okay?" she heard him ask again.

"Ah..," was all that came out of her throat as her gaze was fixed on crimson red eyes and trailed down to where the blue haired boy's hand and her wrist were connected.

"…"

The response worried the boy more until he noticed that he was still grabbing her wrist. Starting to blush furiously as his eyes widen and his mouth opened, he stuttered out, "S-sso-sorry! I forgot that I- ah! N-nn-never mind!"

Finally loosening his grasp from her wrist, he fidgeted nervously as if he was a child who got in trouble and is now being lectured by his parents.

"…."

The thought was finally getting to the now shocked Yuna who stood up and immediately took off running to the elementary school building.

'Who is he? I don't know him! Why didn't he just ignore me like every other student? I never made contact with anyone before so what am I to do now?!"The boy stood at the place where she left him and was surprised to see her take off out of nowhere. Starting to calm down now, he wondered if he would meet her again.

* * *

"Okay class! Today I have exciting news for everyone!"

Chattering could be heard throughout the classroom from the curious students. "Sensei, tell us please!" a student said. Yuna wasn't interested in the news and just stared out the window next to her as her teacher exposed the supposedly good news to everyone. "

We are having a new student joining us starting today!" the teacher, Nitsuke Nisei, said.

"A new student? It's the middle of the school year already though.." Yuna mumbled to herself.

"You may come in now! Everyone please make him feel welcome," Mr. Nitsuke said as he headed to the blackboard to write down the student's name.

A boy who wore blue shorts, a red and black T-shirt with two white lines around the shoulders and at the hem of his collar, white socks, and red shoes was seen when the door slid open. The same boy who helped Yuna came walking into the classroom and stood at the front, waiting for Mr. Nitsuke to finish writing down his name on the blackboard.

"Okay then, why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" The boy nodded and looked back to the students.

"Hi," Yuna heard him say.

'Wait his voice it sounds familiar..' "My name is Ryuenji Tasuku and I'm actually not new to this place. I just came back recently, but I hope to meet everyone! I am now in your care." He said as he bowed down at the last sentence.

"Well, that's that! Now let's see where you should sit… Oh! You can sit next to Suzuki Yuna! Suzuki-chan, can you please stand up so he knows who you are?"

"….. Okay.." she said loud enough for him to hear.

As she stood up, her bright golden eyes met crimson ones yet again. He looked at her with surprise and then gave her a warm smile as her eyes grew bigger.

"Please do help him catch up with class today. I'm counting on you!"

"Y-yes, Mr. Nitsuke .." she said, turning away and sitting back down.

"Don't worry about her. She's just really reserved, but she is very sweet once you get to know her," the teacher whispered to Tasuku. Nodding at him once more, he headed to where his new table partner sat, seeing that she was ignoring him and just smiled at the thought of seeing her once again.

"Umm.. Hey.. Sorry about earlier.. Are you mad?" Tasuku asked.

Yuna looked over at him for once after his intro to the entire class. Shaking her head 'no' he let out a relief sigh.

"I hope I didn't do anything wrong. ... Would you like to hang out with me during break and lunch?"

Staring at him in surprised, the petite girl started to think whether it was a good idea to accept his offer or not.

"Well you don't have to if you want and you can go hang out with your friends..," Tasuku said smiling sheepishly. Frowning at the last statement she said quietly, "... I don't have any friend.."

Looking at her with guilt once again, he apologized to her softly. "... I would like to hang out with you though... I guess it won't hurt.."

His lips started to curl up into a bright smile after hearing her say that and said, "Okay then, let's go to a nice, shady place and hang out." Nodding at his statement, she followed the bluenette to a spot where it was nice and quiet as well as shady, just like he said they would.

Sitting in the grass underneath a tree, she slowly closed her eyes and felt the cool breeze hit her face, blowing the back of her short hair and the long hair in front that ended above her chest and framed the sides of her face.

"Let's start over with introductions again and make the atmosphere feel less... uncomfortable," she heard Tasuku say.

"..Okay.."

Opening up her eyes, she saw the boy staring directly at her and smiling that soft smile he's been giving her.

"My name is Ryuenji Tasuku. I have a buddy monster named Jackknife Dragon, but I call him Jack for short."

Yuna nodded. "It's nice to meet you, Ryuenji-kun. I'm Suzuki Yuna and, well I don't have a buddy monster nor do I buddyfight..," she claimed and looked away in embarrassment.

"Hahaha. Don't be embarrassed, Suzuki! Not everyone buddyfights so it's fine and normal! In fact, I just started recently!" Tasuku laughed. His laugh seemed to calm her down a bit from what happened between them. "Oh, and you can call Tasuku, if you like!" Looking at her new found friend, she gave him a small smile that has never been shown to the world in years.

"Then, you can call me Yuna, Tasuku-kun"

* * *

"If you ever do want to try buddyfighting, tell me and I'll teach you, help build decks, and help you get your own deck too!"

"Mm! I will!"

As the bell rang, the two of them headed back to class, having a small conversation and smiles on their faces.

"I'm actually in the buddypolice force. Well, to be exact, I'm still in training haha."

Yuna looked at him surprised. "At this time of age? You must be the youngest one of them all! After all you are 9 years old right..?"

"Hahaha," Tasuku chuckled, "Yeah, I'm the youngest, but I just want to help people." Yuna smiled at him.

"That's a nice thought of you, Tasuku-kun. I wish I had a strong-will like yours.."

Tasuku looked over at her. Putting his hand on her shoulder to reassure her, he gave a smile and said, "I understand. But, you do have a strong-will, Yuna. Maybe even stronger than mine. Who knows? You will find it soon, so don't worry. Our classroom is right here so let's head in."

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading the first chapter and my very first story I ever wrote! Is this too short? I'm sorry if it is, but I'm free to write stories and draw tomorrow! Seriously, I never wrote a story before so, I'm very sorry if it's bad or if you didn't like it. I'll try my best to improve.**

**This story will be mainly focused on my Future Card Buddyfight OC and Tasuku, but of course the other gangs will make an appearance, so look forward to it! Please let me know if you like it or not and if you want, MAYBE in the future I can add YOUR OCs as well! My OC's colors aren't official yet but hopefully it will be soon..**

**Now excuse me, I need to break my hiatus now and start drawing. c:**  
**(You can check my art anytime you like on instagram: izzy_chan_ and/or deviantart: imboredom and don't worry! I don't bite, so ask me anything you like!)**

**_~stormy003_**


	3. Chapter 2

Her thoughts started wandering away as she stared at her paper with a lonely look on her face, not aware that someone was calling her name.

"….. na.. ey…. Hey, Yuna, are you feeling alright?"

Suddenly snapping back to reality, Yuna looked over at Tasuku who stared at her with concern.

"Oh.. Uh, yes. I'm fine. Just.. Deep in thought again.."

Soft whispers and pencil scratches could be heard in the room as the students worked together on their assignment. As Yuna started on her work, she felt Tasuku staring at her as if he knew exactly what she was thinking. Sighing out loud, she turned to Tasuku with her usual straight face and said,"I'll tell you during lunch, then. Let's just finish our work." Finally getting her to agree to tell him what was wrong, he gave her a small smile.

"Okay."

* * *

Walking in silence to the same spot as before, Yuna started looking at her surroundings nervously, thinking about how she would spill everything to Tasuku. Shifting from one position to another, she finally fixed her gaze into Tasuku's eyes.

"Okay…. I said I'll tell you this, but promise me you won't look at me the wrong way?"

Looking over in confusion, he nodded reluctantly at the girl, allowing her to proceed with her thoughts.

"Well, I was thinking about 2 years ago…"

A pause broke between the two. Encouraging her to continue, he began to regret asking her about this.

"Ummmm.. I lived by myself ever since and my neighbors have been taking care of me. Not many people know that I live alone and I refuse to go anywhere else."

She gave a small assuring smile to Tasuku, letting him know that she is alright.

"My dad left my mom and I one day and was never heard from or to be seen again. A few days later, my mom died in an accident when coming home from work at night."

Tasuku's mind and expression started shifting from calm to worry, gently and quietly saying, "I'm sorry.."

"Don't be.. That was what I was afraid of. You don't have to be sorry."

She smiled at him only to see that he was still worried about her.

"It looks like we relate, somehow. I didn't want to tell anyone this, but you told me about what happened in your past, so it's only fair if I shared my info to you too."

Looking up at him confused, she then realized what he was about to tell her and that it was also going to be about his own family matters.

"You see, I haven't gone to school for 2 months. It was because I got caught up in something I would call 'The Disaster' and I lost both of my parents in that accident. I was stranded in the mountains for 3 days and before the police force found me, Jack appeared to me and became my buddy, right then and there." His face slowly changed into a smile, but Yuna found it to be dull, unlike his usual.

Slowly reaching out to calm him, she decided against it and grabbed his cheeks, stretching it into a wide smile as she stared at him with a straight face.

"AOWWWW HUAT ARE YU DUING, YUNA?" he said with stretched cheeks.

"Tasuku-kun" he heard her say softly, "Smile already or else you'll become an oldie within minutes!" she said suppressing a giggle. Blinking with wide eyes, Tasuku started to change back to his usual self and smiled, reaching out and pulling one side of her cheeks.

"ACK! DON'T PFULL TOU HARD!" Yuna immediately let go of his face, shooting her hands up to Tasuku's hand in attempt to remove it.

"Why don't YOU smile more? Hahaha! It's funny how you tell me that I need to smile more when it's really you who should heed that advice, Yuna!"

"UWAH!"

Giving her cheek one last small tug, he finally released her cheek, his face bright as ever. "Come on, let's eat lunch now."

"Mhm." As the two headed back to class, Yuna started to feel better after telling Tasuku what she had been bottling up inside of her.

* * *

_**1 year later:**_

"Hey, Yuna!"

"Oh hey, Tasuku-kun."

Walking in sync together the two shared stories of their weekend activities as their school started coming into view.

"Race ya there, Yuna!"

Looking at him dumbfounded, she smiled at him saying, "I won't let you beat me this time! Don't you use Jack, though!"

Tasuku gave a heartwarming laugh. "Course I won't cheat! Unless, you want me to! Hahahahaha!"

A bright smile crossed her face as they both took off to the school's elevator.

"Be careful! I don't want you falling backwards again!"

"That was not my fault though, and what if that happened to you instead!"

As they ran up the elevators, some of the students smiled at the two friends and the scene they were causing. Panting and hanging down her head as her aqua green hair, now evenly cut and reaching her mid back, hung over her shoulders as she finally caught her breath.

"I almost caught up this time!"

The boy laughed while picking up her bag from the ground and started towards Aibo Academy's elementary building.

"Hehe. Almost doesn't cut it now, don't you think?" he said turning around and winking at her at the last word he left floating around in the air. Laughing at the statement, she stood up and started jogging to catch up to him.

"Yeah, you're right, alright, hahaha!"

* * *

"Yuna, I got some news for you!"

The girl looked at her friend with a smile on her face.

"Oh? What is it?"

Tasuku was happy to know that his friend is always so supportive of him and is always there for him.

"Glad you asked, miss!" he said bowing down, causing Yuna to giggle slightly.

"Hehe, anyways, I'm now a full fledge buddy police officer. They actually taught me how to drive the police cars, which was why it took at least a year for me to become one."

Yuna, who was now grinning happily at the news her friend shared, looked at Tasuku with amazement.

"You never cease to surprise me; you know that, do you? Hehe."

"As always~!" he said while posing dramatically in front of her. The two broke into laughter until the teacher entered.

"Alright class! Let's settle down and get started!"

During lunch break, they discussed about the buddypolice force and how the training for Tasuku was like.

"..And I can finally use my buddy skill with Jack now! Now I think about it, you never saw Jack in person before. Hey, how about coming to the police headquarter with me today afterschool? I'm sure they'll allow you in!"

Yuna looked at him with shock. "Are you sure it's alright to just let me in? Even if I'm not a member?"

Tasuku nodded.

"Mm! It'll be alright. I promise! Oh and I have a gift for you. Do you take an interest in dragons?"

"Hm?"

Yuna looked at the boy, confusion crossing her face.

"Well yes… They seem interesting. Why?"

"Just curious," he said, smiling as he finished his lunch and packed it. The bell was heard all around the academy; signaling the students to get back to class.

"Oh. Well okay then. Let's get back to class now shall we?" Yuna said smiling. Tasuku smiled as he nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, let's."

* * *

At the end of class, Tasuku pulled out Jackknife Dragon's card and called him out.

"Hey, Jack! Let's get to work!"

As a huge yellow glow of light burst in the sky, a large green dragon with some armor on and a large adjustable knife on its head appeared.

"Oh? And who's this? You must be Suzuki Yuna."

Yuna stared in awe and nodded.

"And you must be Jackknife Dragon! It's a pleasure to finally see you in person."

The dragon chuckled. "Yes, and it's nice to meet you too, kid."

"Jack." Tasuku called as he pulled out his core deck. Jack looked over at the core deck to activate the skill and a voice was heard saying "buddy skill on!" Helping Yuna up on to Jack, she gave the two a warning.

"T-T-Tas-Tasuku-kun, I'll say this once, but I'm actually afraid of heights!" she exclaimed with fear.

"Oh, don't worry! Jack will make sure everything is fine and I'll be here too! Besides, I'm sure you would get use to it sooner or later." Tasuku claimed, laughing as he gave off an assuring aura to the girl.

"Alright now, let's get to the police headquarter!" Jack said.

" U-uwahh!"

Yuna closed her eyes tightly as tears started to fill the corners of her eyes. The wind blew her medium length hair behind her and brushed against her face as they flew. She heard Tasuku laugh and, without knowing, felt the boy holding her arm as he flew next to the big dragon.

"We'll be there soon. Don't worry."

* * *

A few minutes later, they finally landed in front of the police office. As Yuna climbed off Jack, she started shaking and felt off balanced, having Tasuku support her up and guide her inside.

"Haha, sorry about that. Did you at least enjoy feeling the wind blow past your face, like how you usually do?"

Yuna shot a glare at him, but it was soon changed into a smile and then a laugh.

"You caught me right there. The wind sure felt nice, but the height? Not so much.. Hahaha. Thanks for the lift, Jack!" she directed to the dragon.

"It was my pleasure," he said before turning back into a card.

Walking into the office surprised Yuna to see it almost empty and very vast.

"Oh? And who is this?" Yuna heard an unfamiliar female voice say. A young lady, who seems to be around 16 years old with blond hair tied up into a bun, wore glasses, and the buddypolice force uniform, came out from behind her desk.

"Hi, Stella! This is my friend that I met on the first day of school last year. Do you mind if I allow her in base?"

The girl who was referred as Stella gave the two an unknowing smile. "You should ask the commander, Tasuku. You might be allowed to."Tasuku nodded and ran off to where the base was.

"Wait there, Yuna!" Stella looked over and smiled at how the boy was so excited to introduce his friend to everyone."Anyways, it's nice to meet you. My name is Stella Watson. And you are?" the stunning girl said, turning back to Yuna.

"Suzuki Yuna. It's nice to meet you too."Yuna said giving a smile back at her. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything," she said, bowing down.

"No, no! You didn't! Don't you worry about a thing!" Stella claimed.

"Did you come from a different country, Miss Watson?"

Stella giggled at being called Miss Watson and told Yuna, "Just Stella is fine. If I may, can I call you Yuna, Suzuki-chan?"

Yuna nodded.

"Well, I am actually English, but I was raised in Kyoto!"

This seemed to hit Yuna's interest.

"Oh! By the way, Yuna, when I heard about you from Tasuku a year ago, I got you a present thinking you would come meet us at the office someday! It looks like you came here sooner than I expected! Thank you for taking care of him," Stella gleamed out. Yuna smiled a shy smile.

"Hey! Yuna! Commander I allows you to come here anytime to visit!" Tasuku exclaimed as he ran back to where the two girls were. As Tasuku smiled a big, goofy smile, Yuna laughed, happy to know that there were people in the world who appreciate her existence.

"Let's go meet the commander now!" Tasuku said, taking off again.

"Ill bring you the present later, okay? It may be a little big on you, but you'll grow into it soon." she heard Stella say.

"Okay, thank you very much!"

"Come on, Yuna! I also have your present in here!" Tasuku laughed out. Chuckling to herself, she ran after the boy calling, "I'm coming! Wait for me!" Stella watched the two elementary students run off and smiled to herself.

"They'll make an interesting couple when they grow up... Oh, what am I saying now..?" Stella laughed to herself as she headed off to go get the gift for Yuna.

* * *

**Hey! If I ever make errors in the story, I'm so so sorry. I'll proofread when I can because I have summer school and I'm usually busy T^T. BUT, I have no school tomorrow! And it ends within two weeks! That means… more time to write stories and drawing fanarts! Hehe! At the same time, it also means studying my butt off….. :c  
Anyways, if you enjoyed the story so far, I'd like to thank you and…. Give you an internet hug! Haha. Again, thank you for the views, reviews, and favorites and I appreciate you all reading this! c:  
I hope the cover image is fine. I drew it late at night so its pretty bad in my taste... I'll try to do digital art (im horrible at digital art haha) and decide on my OC's colors soon!**

_**~stormy003**_


	4. Chapter 3

"Looking forward to meet the police force?" Tasuku asked excitedly.

Yuna laughed involuntarily at how happy he is about all of this. "Yeah I am. How are the people like?"

Tasuku smiled brightly at Yuna and immediately grabbed her hand, running down the hall.

"Whaa!"

"Hahaha! You'll see the other police I work with and the commander soon!"

"Warn me before you start running, please?" Yuna exclaimed in surprise.

"Or you could always try to be ready and start running at a random time with me!" Tasuku claimed out of sheer joy.

"Ah! There's the room!"

Finally slowing down to a stop, the two quickly caught their breaths and entered the room with wide grins plastered onto their faces.

"Hello again, Tasuku! And who is this?" a man in his mid 20's who was also wearing a buddy police uniform asked. His brown hair was all spiked up as it slightly leaned to the right and he had greenish-bronze eyes.

"Hi, Mr. Takihara. This is the visitor I brought in today! She's a friends of mine." Tasuku said.

"So this is her?" another man asked.

Yuna looked over to see a short man clad in a white suit with blue cuffs and collars and yellow hems and shard shaped buttons, matching along with a pair of green pants and brown shoes. The man wore round glasses and had his black hair slick backwards.

'He must be Commander I, after all he is… wearing a red cape…' Yuna thought to herself.

"Yes, sir this is the one I invited," Tasuku stated calmly.

"Hello, my name is Suzuki Yuna."

"Ahh, yes, the one we've been expecting! Suzuki! Hello there! As you may know, I'm Commander I."

He stuck out his hand as Yuna hesitantly shook it.

"That man over there, who is giving Tasuku his new uniform, is Takihara Tsurugi."

Yuna looked over to where Takihara and Tasuku were standing. Within an earshot, she could hear the conversation the two guys were having.

"Okay now, Tasuku. This uniform is the smallest one I can find, so you'll have to wait until you grow into it okay? Remember, it's a one piece uniform, so it might feel uncomfortable at first because you have to wear your underwear or boxers or whatever you're wearing without any other pants over it. If you do wear anything over your boxers, it'll feel weird and make your clothes feel tighter. Some of these black shirts are sleeveless and those are for the summer and spring, okay? Careful with your shoulder guards and always put them over this orange vest. Don't drop the badge and your gloves now! Oh, and here are your shoes."

Tasuku stood there blushing madly and facepalmed himself at what Takihara just said.

"Please don't speak of my underwear again…. I'm not a kid anymore. I can take care of myself and figure things out."

"Said the 5th grader."

"Don't narrate me, please."

Yuna blushed furiously at what she had just heard. Boxers. Underwear. Whatever you're wearing. Basically, that meant he was only wearing a shirt and his underwear if he didn't have the uniform on.

"….h-ha…HAAAAAA?!"

Tasuku quickly looked over and noticed that Yuna heard everything that was going on between the two. His blush started to grow a deeper shade of red.

"Y-YY-YOU HEARD N-NNO-NOTHING!~ AHA! AHAHAHA~!" Tasuku laughed nervously and looked away with an embarrassed smile as he scratched the back of his head, eager to let this odd topic slide. Yuna started whimpering in a very high pitch tone causing Tasuku to freak out more.

"Haaaaa…?!" Her mouth continued to drop as her golden eyes began to widen. Her hands immediately went up to her heated face as she turned around and released a high pitched squeak. Looking over at Commander I, Tasuku saw him smile as he shook his head with his eyes closed.

* * *

After a few minutes of freaking out, Yuna finally calmed down as she looked over at Takihara, who was still laughing after all the commotion.

"Sorry, sorry! I didn't expect you to hear our conversation! Anyways, I'm Takihara Tsurugi. Nice to meet you, Suzuki."

He took off his glove to wipe his eyes that were now filled with tears from laughing so much. Yuna's face still had embarrassment written all over it, her blush still there.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Takihara.. You can call me Yuna.. And umm.. It's alright.."

Yuna looked away to see Tasuku walk off somewhere with clothes in hand and his head hung low. It looked like he was mumbling something to himself.

"Anyways, do you like hanging around Tasuku? He sure likes to hang around you a lot, I heard!"

Yuna's head shot back to look at Takihara. "Oh, well yes. He is my first friend after all…"

A smile started creeping up her face when she said the last sentence. Takihara notice her happy smile and smiled at her.

"Well, if Tasuku heard you say that, I'm sure he would be delighted." Commander I told Yuna while Takihara nodded in agreement.

'Delighted, huh. I can only imagine him smiling his usual smile,' she thought looking away for a bit.

Yuna looked at both men. "I don't think I'll ever tell him that…. I'm not one to show much emotions or affections."

Takihara looked at her, mischievously grinning. "Oh? Does that mean what I think it means?"

"….?"

The girl's face started to change into confusion.

"Now, now… They are much too young! Don't think that way, Tsurugi, but maybe when they get older….." Commander I said, smiling like he was planning a scheme.

"…..? ..!?"

Finally understanding what they were implying she contorted to them both.

"Wait, no! That's not it! I don't think about him like that!"

Flustered and waving off the two, the girl began to wonder why she's so embarrassed at the thought. As soon as the commotion died down, Tasuku came back with something behind his back. Yuna looked over at the smiling boy and smiled back.

"Hey, Yuna… Do you remember our conversation last year about buddyfighting?"

Yuna was curious about why the bluenette is asking her this, but she nodded. Now that she thought about it, she always found that one curled strand on the right side of his face to be intriguing along with his bangs. The way his side bangs stuck up and framed his face as his centered bangs reached in between his red eyes. It seemed to fit perfectly with his eye shape and his spiked hair that mainly swayed to the left.

"And remember when I ask you if you liked dragons today at school?" he asked slightly looking away. Yuna stared at him for a bit and nodded once more, uttering a quiet 'yes'.

"Well…" the boy started as he walked to where she was standing, "Here's something I'd like you to have, Yuna." As he revealed what he was hiding behind his back, the girl saw the pale green and yellow core deck that Tasuku had been working so hard to get.

"It's been pretty much a year or more since we met.. and well, I wanted to thank you and got you this," Tasuku said as a blush spread across his face once again. Standing there dumbfounded, the girl smiled a smile that was never seen before and hugged the boy.

"Thank you, Tasuku-kun… You didn't have to get me a deck, though…!" she whispered.

Tasuku stood there shocked at what was happening as his face melted back into a soft, gentle smile, wrapping his arms around her. "You're welcome.. I just wanted to see you happy and show you that I'm thankful to have met you."

As the two let go of each other and Tasuku handed Yuna the core deck, they looked over at the two men, who were now smiling at the scene that unfolded before them. Shocked face could be seen on both elementary students as they both claimed, "IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" The two kids turned to look at each other and immediately looked away in embarrassment as Stella entered the room.

"Oh? Did I miss something important?" Stella asked as everyone looked over to her. Takihara told her what just happened in an excited manner.

"Tasuku finally gave her the core deck he was looking forward to give her and guess what happened? … THEY HUGGED! HAHAHAHA!"

As he burst into laughter, Stella looked over to the two in surprised and a wide grin was seen spread across her face.

"Stella, t-tt-this isn't what you think!" Tasuku managed to sputter out.

"Really, now?"

"Y-yes, really!" Yuna stuttered.

'Oh just you watch.. In the future, it may be that way, hehe,' Stella murmured to herself.

Commander I shook his head again and chuckled. "If you two are thinking about THAT, then they are much too young to do so."

"Awww, don't tell me you aren't thinking of it cause I'm sure that you are, Commander!" Takihara uttered. The commander looked away trying to hide his smile that was slowly getting bigger and bigger by the second.

"Anyways, here, Yuna. I brought the gift! See if you like it!~"

As the young girl walked over to the blonde she noted at how young and beautiful she looked.

"We'll be back in a bit okay?" Stella said before holding Yuna's hand and guiding her out of the room.

"Soooo…." Takihara started again in a mocking manner once the two girls left, "What DO you think of Yuna-chan, Tasuku?"

Tasuku looked over at Takihara and Commander I, seeing that the two were eager to know about his opinion of the girl.

"Well, she is a very nice girl even though she came off cold at first…."

"Tasuku don't hide it!" Takihara exclaimed.

"Hide what!? I have nothing to hide, Mr. Takihara!"

"Oh, Tasuku… You know what he means. But, I still think you're quite young still, but it wouldn't hurt if you admitted it," Commander I said, finally stating his true thoughts.

"I have no intentions of doing that! Well, I think.." Tasuku looked away with a funny feeling inside of him.

* * *

"Okay, Yuna, try this on. I think it's a bit big, but try it anyways," Stella said handing her the bag.

"Umm, okay.."

Stella left the room and Yuna got changed.

"Tell me when you're done~!"

As Yuna looked at the clothes she felt a smile replacing her straight face.

* * *

"…. Okay, Stella, I'm done! It is a bit too big for me..."

As Stella entered the room, she looked at Yuna in surprise. "You know, you're a very pretty girl! Smile more! It suits you!"

As Yuna heard that compliment she felt flattered and smiled shyly. "Thank you… You're very pretty too, Stella! I can't even compare to you!"

Stella smiled at the younger girl. "Well you are 11 years old right now. When you reach around 15 years old, we'll compare the me now to the future you!"

Yuna looked at her surprised to hear that she is only 15 and that she has already started helping the police force at this age. As Stella fixed up the clothes Yuna tried on, Yuna decided to ask a question.

"Stella?"

"Hm?"

"Is it hard to work in the police force? After all, you are 15.."

Stella thought for a bit. "Well you certainly a lot busier than usual, but I enjoy doing this with everyone."

* * *

"Hey, Yuna?" Stella called.

"Yes?"

"What do you think about Tasuku?"

It was quiet for a moment as Yuna thought through her answers carefully. "Tasuku-kun..?" she finally answered.

"He's my very first friend… and I'm very happy to know him… He's really kind and caring to me. If I never had met him, who knows what I would be doing now or if I would ever have a friend and smile again."

Stella smiled at the girl as she folded up the clothes and put it back into the bag. "Then that would also mean I would've never had met you either.."

"Yeah.."

Yuna picked up the bag and set her new core deck that she looked through just now into it.

"Let's head back now. The guys are probably waiting for us to return," Stella said, winking at Yuna.

"Ah.. Okay."

* * *

"So, do you intend to do ask her about anything in the future?" Tasuku looked over at Takihara with a playful glare.

"For the 10th time, Mr. Takihara, not at all," Tasuku stated out bluntly.

"Heh, we'll see about that, kid."

Finally hearing the door open again, the three guys looked over to see the 2 girls walking over.

"And there she is!" Takihara said, nudging Tasuku lightly.

"Thanks for waiting! We're finally back!" Stella announced happily.

"Tasuku, I think I should head home soon. We still have school tomorrow, don't we?" Yuna asked with a smile.

"Ah, yes. Would you like Tasuku to walk you home?" Commander I asked. Tasuku looked over at the commander with a surprised look on his face.

"Oh well, I don't want to trouble him, so it's alright."

"No, no! He insists!" Takihara joined in, grinning a grin that meant trouble.

"Well.. okay then….?" Yuna said confused at what was going on.

"Well then, go on Tasuku!" Stella said directing the kids to the door with a smile on her face.

"Have fun now and be safe~!" the three members of the police force said in unison.

* * *

"Sorry about that.. I didn't really expect that to happen." the young boy said embarrassed.

"No, it's alright. Besides, they are all really nice people! I had fun today."

Tasuku was glad to hear that from Yuna and smiled at her.

"At least you had fun today, haha."

"Plus, you didn't really have any work today either."Yuna smiled as she looked straight ahead.

"Have you picked a buddy from your deck yet?"

Yuna looked over at Tasuku and smiled a little bigger.

"Yeah..I have."

Tasuku looked up into the sky with the same smile plastered onto his face.

"So, who is the lucky monster?"

Yuna giggled. "Well, It's…"

**HAPPY 4****TH**** OF JULY GUYS! HAVE FUN TODAY DOING WHAT YOUR ARE DOING OR DOING LATER! In fact I'll have fun sitting at home listening to game soundtracks and stuff HAHAHA.  
For characters that are suppose to be referred with the suffix -san, I'm just going to use the abbreviations of mister and miss, stuff like that you know? I tried adding -san to some characters and I didn't really like it, ehehehe. So yep. Who is the mystery buddy that Yuna picked? (no its not fan made.. I'm bad at designing animals and stuff...) What do you think is going to happen: the continuation of their 5th grade year or another year time skip? Find out in the next chapter! OuO  
I might post a drawing today on deviantart and instagram later. c:  
THANKS FOR YOUR TIME READING! VERY MUCH APPRECIATED -TEARS OF JOY- XD  
**_**~stormy003**_


	5. Chapter 4

"It's…"

As the girl was about to say her new buddy's name, a card flew out of her bag and flashed a yellow glow similar to Jackknife's. A large, white armored, human-like dragon with feathery wings appeared in the sky. When the wind finally died down, Yuna looked at the monster in shock as it stared back at her.

"Young girl…" it finally said in a harsh voice. Yuna slowly stood up and flinched when it referred to her.

"….. Please allow me to be your buddy!"

"…..eh?" Tasuku and Yuna said, dumbfounded.

"PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" he whined in a high pitched voice, tears starting to prick at the side of his eyes.

"Is he really crying?!" Tasuku exclaimed in surprise. As the kids started to panic at the situation, Yuna finally answered him, "Ahhhhh…! Okay, okay! Just, please don't actually start crying!"

"Well, that was easy," the dragon answered in a normal tone.

"…? Eh?" the two said once more.

"Hahahaha! You see, I wasn't expecting you to say yes! Oh, and I was just messing with you. Looks like we're buddies from now on then!" Yuna looked at the excited monster, flying in circles around their heads and just laughed.

"What do they call you over in your world?" The monster stopped and landed in front of the students.

"I'm Psychic Knife Dragon," he said as he shrank into his other form.

"Oh, well, may I just call you Psy?" The dragon grinned. "Sure, why not? And you are?"

"Ah, right. I'm Suzuki Yuna. Just Yuna is fine."

"Yuna, sounds about right. And who's that?" Psy asked, pointing at Tasuku.

"Ummm…" Yuna nudged Tasuku slightly.

"Oh, uh, I'm Ryuenji Tasuku. Nice to meet you..."

The now small dragon nodded his head at Tasuku. "Same goes to you, kid." Sparks could be seen flying between the boy and the monster as they stared at each other and smiled cold smiles.

"Since you're friends with my buddy, make one wrong move and you'll get cut."

A vein could be seen popping out of Tasuku's head. "And since your buddies with my friend now, if anything happens to her your toast."

"Umm, guys I thought we were headed to my house? Please don't threaten each other.." Yuna said hands up between the two.

Finally reaching the front of Yuna's house, Tasuku stared at the building with wide eyes and turned to look at Yuna.

"You live here?" he asked shocked at how big the house was for the little girl.

"Apparently, yes. Is it that surprising?" Yuna asked nonchalantly. The boy nodded in shock. Yuna just shrugged it off and unlocked the door.

"Thanks for walking me home Tasuku-kun. Psy you should thank him too."

"Oh it's nothing! You're welcome, though," Tasuku said glaring at the dragon that was ignoring him. Sighing, the girl turned to her new buddy and said, "If you want to be my buddy, at least get along with Tasuku-kun." Groaning in protest, he complied with his buddy and mumbled out a low 'yea right, thanks.'

"See you tomorrow at school then, Yuna. Bye!" Tasuku gave a small wave and headed back the way they came from.

"….. You just had to take his side, didn't you?"

"Well, you didn't have to hate him so much… what did he do to you?"

"….." Yuna smiled and shook her head.

"Yeah, I thought so.."

"Hmph. I still don't like that Tasuku kid." As the dragon turned back into a card, Yuna let out a heavy sigh.

"You'll like him soon enough…"

* * *

"That monster seems troublesome.." Tasuku pouted as he flew with Jack back to headquarter.

"But, I feel like I can trust him with her." Jack grunted, "He did threaten you about doing something stupid to her…."

Tasuku laughed, "Hopefully he doesn't mean it."

"Rightttt…. Anyways, let's get back quickly and start our work." Jack looked over at Tasuku.

"Don't forget, you also have homework to finish." The blunette frowned a bit.

"I know that! I'll do it when we finish whatever the commander wants us to do."

Jacked sigh and looked straight ahead."Tasuku, slow down. Everyone believes you should take care of you own business first before you start these work as a buddy police. Besides, you're a kid! Only 10 years old, so you need to relax and go at your own pace, okay? " Sad to hear Jack lecture him like the others, he finally agreed with him and decided to do his own business first.

"Fine.." he grunted.

* * *

"Since you now have a deck now, I'll show you how to buddyfight."

Yuna nodded and just sat there and listened to what Tasuku had to say.

"You're allowed to have 4 of each card not including your buddy's card. You also have one flag card that represents the world you are playing for. Always shuffle your deck before play and you may also shuffle the challenger's deck as well. When you're ready, you'll both say 'raise the flag'. Your buddy will be on hold and stands near you. Yuna took in everything Tasuku explained even though she never has any intentions to actually have a buddyfight. 'It won't hurt to try, right..?' she thought.

"Hey, Tasuku-kun?"

"Hm?" Tasuku didn't even bother raising his head to look at her instead focusing on the cards in his hands.

"Want to try buddyfighting each other someday?"

Looking up at the girl in front of him, a wide smile plastered onto his face in an instant. "How about now?"

Yuna looked at him, surprise to hear his response immediately. "Well, why not?" she answered, grinning back.

"Looks like you're going to lose, kid! She's on my side now!"

Tasuku smirked at the dragon and coolly responded back. "You wish she picks whoever side she's on, right?"

As Yuna looked at the two, she started getting bad feelings about the conversation. "Ummmm, yes I guess.. And I don't think we'll win that easily Psy, after all I just started…" The dragon looked over at the girl.

"Oh great. Well, if we win then you must be an instant pro." Yuna sighed and looked at Tasuku who nodded his head in agreement with a serious face on.

* * *

"Okay, Yuna, are you ready?"

"Mm.." The girl glanced over at her buddy nervously, mumbling to herself 'this wasn't a good idea at all.'

"Assemble dragon army! Dragonic Force, luminize!"

Yuna sighed, yelling out, "I SORT OF REGRET THIS, TASUKU-KUN!" Tasuku let out his usual chuckle when they messed around.

"No turning back now!"

"Ohhhh…! Barrier dragons come forth! Dragon Knights, luminize!"

"Raise the flag!" The two said as both dragons rose out their flags.

"I fight for dragon world!" Tasuku exclaimed.

"I as well. Ryuenji-kun you go first."

Tasuku gave her a confused smile. "Are you going back to calling me Ryuenji-kun all of a sudden? Heh, alright. Charge and draw! I call Latale Shield Dragon to the center!" he called as the dragon world circle appeared in the center. "Attack Yuna!"

"Oh great." Yuna mumbled, really regretting this as she took position for a block. Losing 2 damage from the dragon, an 'end of move' was heard over on Tasuku's side. As her core gadget was to be heard 'your move,' she sighed, "looks like it's my turn."

"Draw. Charge and draw! I call Blade Wing Dragon to the left, Grave Horn Dragon to the center, and Thousand Rapier Dragon to my right! Thousand Rapier, attack Latale Shield. Blade Wing and Grave Horn, perform a link attack on Tasuku-kun!"

"Oh, now you call me Tasuku-kun again?" he said, smirking as he readied for the link attack. Smiling back at him with confidence, all of her regrets melted away.

* * *

As one of the dragon world flag shattered into a bunch of cards, the students smiled at each other after their very first match with each other.

"Game over! Winner is, Ryuenji Tasuku!"

Yuna walked over to Tasuku as Jackknife Dragon returned into his card form.

"As expected! Of course you'd be the winner!" Yuna exclaimed.

"You know, you did come pretty close to beating me, Yuna. On your first time too! That's actually impressive!"

Psychic Knife Dragon stared at the two and mumbled a muffled 'you're not half bad, kid.' causing Tasuku to look at the dragon and smirk.

"You'll make a fine buddy for her. Do take good care of her. Let's get you back home now, okay?"

As the dragon looked away, he puffed out his cheeks and returned into his card form. Laughing at the scene, Yuna followed Tasuku out of the police headquarter.

"Yeah, let's get back. "

* * *

Upon reaching her doorsteps once again, he still couldn't believe that she lived by herself in a quite large two story house.

"Would you like to come in for a bit or are you busy today also?" Yuna asked, tilting her head a bit. Looking at her surprised at her invitation, he manage to say, "Oh, I would like too, but I am quite busy today." Yuna gave him her usual warm smile she always gave him.

"Well, that's too bad. You can visit anytime and stay over if you ever want! I'll be glad to accept you as a guest. Also, thanks for teaching me how to buddyfight today. I didn't really expect myself to actually try out buddyfighting until you came along, haha." Yuna let out a soft laugh as Tasuku smiled nervously as he blushed slightly.

"You're welcome! I thought maybe if I taught you how, we could buddyfight anytime and all. Thanks for the invitation. I'll be sure to visit whenever and not just walk you home." Yuna waved to Tasuku as he left her front yard.

* * *

"So, what do you think of her now, Tasuku?"

"Zip it, Jack. I know what you are thinking of." Tasuku gave a small smile to himself, looking up into the sky as he flew next to Jack back to headquarter.

"I'm still not sure, really. Just probably a maybe."

"Really now? It sure doesn't seem like a maybe to me, Tasuku. Just tell me the truth! You know you want to~!" Tasuku chuckled at this.

"Stop it, Jack! You'll know if I do or not sooner or later. Even I'm not sure yet."

* * *

"Hey, Yuna?"

"Hm?"

"What do you think of that kid? What was his name again… Oh yes! Tasuku."

Yuna looked at the dragon's card in confusion, blushing a bit. "What do you mean by that?" The dragon sighed trying to think of a way to make it not seem too obvious to the oblivious girl.

"Well, do you feel funny inside when you're with him or talking to him? Anything like that?"

Yuna thought for a moment at the question the dragon asked her. "Well, No, I don't think so?"

"Oh for the love of the dragon world! How are you so unsure?"

As the card flew out or her hand and summoned a Mini Psy, yuna looked at the dragon in surprise. The dragon started pacing around in her room starting off slow and then slightly speeding up his pace.

"Yuna, it just seems that you act differently around others compared to him. Like you guys are friends, right?" Yuna nodded in confusion.

'What is he getting at…? Does he mean that?' she thought to herself.

"It's just that you guys seem more than just friends. Like, really close friends or even closer than that." The dragon looked over at Yuna as she sat there and processed what the dragon was saying.

"I personally just think that we are really close, like siblings… we both relate somehow with our past, so that's one way of connecting us."

The dragon mentally facepalmed himself. "Yuna, I think it's more than that really." The girl knew what the dragon was trying to say, but she was just avoiding it.

"Hm."

'Maybe. Just maybe,' the two students thought.

**LATE POST I KNOW IM SO SORRY I WAS DRAWING THE ENTIRE DAY AND I FORGOT ABOUT THIS. Tomorrow I might not post a chapter because I have homework, so you might have to wait until Friday or when I'm free. Also let me know what you think about this story/any particular chapter! I'd be glad to know your honest thought anytime! Thanks for the favorites/views/reviews! I appreciate it all!**

_**~stormy003**_


	6. Chapter 5

Pencil scratches echoed in the silent room as the girl wrote something down on a piece of paper. Psy was laying on Yuna's bed, face down, as he groaned and mumbled out complaints.

"Aughhhhhhhhhhhh….. Ughhhhhh… HRMMMM…"

Slightly getting annoyed at her buddy, she finally turned over to where he was laying. "You know you can tell me what is on your mind instead of mumbling stuff into my pillow where I don't understand you at all."

"immoreeedddddddd…. Izdisssallyudoonweekendssss….?"

Yuna raised her brow a bit, trying to comprehend what the shrunken dragon just said. "….. I'm sorry, what was that?" Finally lifting his head off from the pillow, his complaint was now loud and clear. Too loud to the point where the neighbors were able to hear him. "I'M BOREDDDDDDDDDDDDD! IS THIS ALL YOU DO ON WEEKENDS?"

Sighing and looking back at what she wrote, she responded back to him. "I don't do much on any days of the week actually…. How about going out later, okay? After I finish this though." Looking at her with a spark in his eyes, he sat straight up on her bed.

"YEAH! GOOD DEAL. I'LL SIT HERE AND WAIT PATIENTLY." Shaking her head, she turned back to the piece of paper, allowing her pencil to touch the sheet once more.

* * *

A few seconds after the girl started to write, a voice was heard in a distant.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE. OHHHH… FASTER JACK WE ONLY NEED TO BE A BIT CLOSER TO HIM….. THERE! BUDDY POLICE BARRIER, ON!"

Yuna laughed at the voice, knowing that it belonged to a certain someone. Looking out the open window, she saw the blue headed boy, jumping in success.

"AWW YEAHH! FINALLY!"

'Is this kid really a buddy police officer?' Yuna saw the criminal mouth to his buddy. Sighing and shaking his head, Jack noticed that they were in front of Yuna's house and looked up to see her watch the scene. Winking as she put a finger to her lips, she walked away from the window for little while and came back with a tied up bag in her hand, setting it down on her desk. As Tasuku celebrated his small victory, a voice came through his communicator.

'Tasuku, don't forget about the objective of this job!' Stopping his dance, he raised his hand up to his communicator.

"Right, right.. Sorry."

'Some 11 year old kid you are, haha! You're like a 9 year old kid all over again!' the voice buzzed. Tasuku grinned a cheeky grin to no one particular, still unaware of Yuna.

"Alright, mister. You have two choices in my point of view. Either come with me quietly… Or have a buddyfight challenge with me."

The criminal stayed quiet for a few seconds and then burst out laughing. "Challenge? You? You're kidding me, kid! Hahahahahaha! This is a really good joke! A kid as a buddy police officer? It's like the whole force is made up of kids!"

Yuna frowned at that outburst. 'I bet he's able to kick your butt like how he did with mine. You might not even last as long as I did…' Tasuku stood his ground and smirked. "Oh? Then why don't I prove to you that this ISN'T a joke." His voice got more serious and cold as he glared at the criminal making him flinch. "W-well prove it then! I accept!"

"You made the wrong choice!"

* * *

A few minutes in the game, Tasuku pulled out a card Yuna never seen him used or held.

"YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THIS FOR THE REST OF YOUR ENTIRE LIFE!" Psy decided to join Yuna and watch what was going on outside.

"He-"

Yuna slapped a hand over his mouth before he could fully call out for Tasuku.

"Shh.. Not now.."

"IMPACT CARD!"

The criminal, shocked at what was happening before him, started taking a step back. A gigantic flaming sword appeared above Tasuku as he readied to signal the drop alongside with Jack.

"TREMBLE BEFORE THIS CARD! GARGANTUAAA… PUNISHERRR!"

As the sword smashed through everything before its path, it left a trail of flames around the area it hit. Several police cars came by in front of the house to take in the criminal as the buddy police barrier slowly disappeared along with the flames.

'Can you let go of me yet? It's getting hard to breathe hereeee….' the dragon choked out.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that."

Gasping for air, Psy got onto the desk and poked his head out of the window. "Hey, kid! Nice moves you got there!"

Looking over to where the voice was being projected from, he finally realized why the area looked so familiar. "You didn't see everything… did you?" Smiling at the boy, Yuna nodded.

"Oh, yes, we did."

Rubbing at his neck bashfully, his cheeks started to turn red. "Does that also mean you saw me jumping and dancing like an idiot..?"

"You got that right~! Hahaha!"

Tasuku blushed a deeper shade of red as he turned away from the girl. 'Oh great…' he mumbled.

"Hey Tasuku-kun!"

Looking back at the girl, a bag was tossed at him as his instinct allowed him to catch it without fail. "What's this?" Slightly closing the window a bit, she tilted her head.

"A little reward, what not? You should get back to work now." Giggling as she returned to her seat, she heard Tasuku yell out "Alright, thanks! I'll see you later, maybe!" Shaking her head, she called back out to the boy.

"Okay, bye then!"

Nodding at his buddy, he flew off back to headquarter. "You know, you're doing pretty well for a new recruitment and for your age." Looking over at Jack, he smiled a proud smile. "Oh? You think so?" he said as he pulled out a pork bun and some water from the bag.

* * *

"I'm finally finished. Do you want to walk for a bit now, Psy?"

As the dragon perked up, he immediately flew to the door and said, "Yes! Let's go! Come on!" Laughing at her buddy, she left the room to get her keys.

"Okay, then let's go."

* * *

As the two walked around a nearby park, the dragon decided to break the silence. "Have you ever wondered what a buddy skill is like?"

Looking over at the dragon, she shook her head. "Well, actually, no really.."

"How about now?"

The girl looked at the dragon, confused. "Now that you mentioned it, kind of…"

Eyes widening all of a sudden, she blinked several times as she stopped in her tracks. "Please don't tell me it's like Tasuku-kun's buddy skill.."

Psy looked at the girl with amusement. "Not everybody's buddy skill is flying. Do you want to find out what your buddy skill is? You seem quite ready for it." Yuna felt her stomach drop, afraid that it was something that dealt with heights. "You do know that I'm afraid of heights, right…?"

"I'm well aware!"

"DON'T SOUND TOO HAPPY!"

Psychic Knife Dragon looked at the sky for a bit. "You do know you have to get over your fears sooner or later? I mean, look. Tasuku has the capability to fly and that's his way of travel, so if he ever brings you anywhere, you'd be in air along with him."

Yuna's face drained color realizing that her buddy monster was right about this. "Alright, already…. So, what is our skill?" The dragon grinned in victory.

"Take out your core deck."

As Yuna took out her core deck and held it against the left side of her neck, the gadget turned into a pair of loose goggles that dangled around her neck. As the dragon looked at the core gadget, 2 pairs of mini dragon wings appeared on both sides her ankles. "So…. what is our skill?"

"How about…. try running from here to that tree." Yuna looked over to where the dragon pointed at. Running to the tree from where she stood would take about 2 minutes, but she wondered why she had to run to a tree.

"How long do you think it will take for you to get there? A good 2 minutes?"

As Yuna lifted up her foot and set it in front of the other before picking it up, she covered about a good third of the distance in an instant. "It… it feels like… I'm.. leaping? So my skill is about speed, right?" The dragon flew over to her.

"That's not all now try jumping."

"Jump…ing..?"

"Yep! Jump up the tree and off one of the branches."

As she did what he told her to do, she jumped up to the tree and onto one of the highest branch that she didn't struggle to reach, allowing her to double jump and leaving a ripple effect below her foot. Trying not to look down, she felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes.

"IT'S.. IT'S TOO HIGH!"

As she began to drop, arms suddenly wrapped around her and brought her down.

"What were you doing up there? Practicing a double jump or something? Haha, you do need to be careful despite your disadvantage of heights." Opening up her bright golden eyes and looking at crimson ones, she blushed madly before thanking him quietly.

"I wasn't really practicing…. Psy here wanted to show me our buddy skill and I agreed with him.."

Tasuku laughed again and let go of the girl. "You still need to be careful, but I'll be here to help you now, if you like?" Looking over at Tasuku, the girl nodded as her aqua green hair swayed along with her head.

"Yes please. That would be great."

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING THIS STORY! ITS GETTING LATE, BUT YES, HERE'S THE NEWEST CHAPTER! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I'm making the cover photo to replace the temporary one. So far, its only a line art. You can go check that out on my instagram izzy_chan_ or my deviantart imboredom! Do tell me your opinion!  
**_**~stormy003**_


	7. Chapter 6

After using her buddy skill for the 12th time with fail, Yuna's fear finally engulfed her mind. Backing up slowly, she bumped into Tasuku in the process as he grabbed her shoulders, noticing that she is shaking quite a lot. Instead of calming down, her shoulders stiffened by the sudden gesture and turned around immediately, facing Tasuku. Grabbing onto his shirt, she slowly sank to her knees, dragging the boy down along with her.

"H-hey! Are you alright?" Tasuku looked at her with concern written on his face.

"I…. I can't take this anymore!" she whispered quietly, trying to keep her tears back.

Looking over at their buddies, he signal them to block the way in between the two and the tree, a sign that says she doesn't have to try anymore.

'I saw this coming… If only she had no fear with heights…' Psy mumbled. Tasuku shot a look to the dragon, telling him to zip it.

"Hey, Yuna. You don't have to force yourself to keep trying right now. You can always try this later on in the future, okay? Take it at your own pace." Yuna looked up at Tasuku, seeing his reassuring face as she wiped at her eyes and nodded.

* * *

_**1 Year later.. (LAST TIME SKIP I PROMISE LOL)**_

"Hey, did you hear about the one and only 'Child Prodigy' and 'Boy Genius'?"

"Who didn't? Oh, in fact here he comes!"

As a group of girls squealed at the one 'Prodigy', Yuna shook her head at the girls' reactions.

"Sorry I couldn't walk with you lately," Tasuku said.

"It's all right, mister genius, haha," Yuna joked.

"Hehe, Just call me what you always do."

"Oh all right. It seems like your voice gotten deeper."

Tasuku smirked at her. "Does that mean I'm finally becoming a man or what? Hahaha!" Giggling at his remark she rolled her eyes and answered back,

"Yeah, sureeee. Hehe."

"Want to hang out later afterschool?" Looking over at Tasuku, Yuna smiled.

"Are you not busy today?" Tasuku shook his head.

"Free day today." Yuna nodded in approval.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?"

* * *

"So, have you finally mastered your buddy skill?"

Yuna hesitated to answer this. "Well, yes and no…" Smiling a confused smile, he restated her answer into a question.

"Yes and no? What do you mean by that?" Yuna smiled shamefully.

"Errr.. I'm still scared of landing… So… I end up have to have Psy catching me…" Yuna brought up her hands to cover up her bright red face.

Tasuku laughed. "How about trying it now? I'll be next to you at all times, just in case."

Yuna removed her hands from her face and looked at Tasuku. "O-okay.."

Taking out their cards, Jack's card flew out of Tasuku's hand while Yuna threw Psy's card into the air, allowing the dragons to appear in the sky.

"Are you sure you're ready to use your buddy skill once more?"

Yuna nodded. "I think so."

'Buddy skill on!'

"Let's head to your house now."

"Mm."

Leaping on the tree branches and roofs, Yuna looked over to see Tasuku fly directly next to her, making sure she is alright. Tasuku looked over at Yuna and gave her a soft smile. "Are you holding up, alright?"

Yuna returned the smile to the boy. "So far I am. Oh! I can see my house from here."

"Yuna, move more to the left. You might slip off this roof if you continue your path right now!"

Nodding, she leaped over to the left, but then noticed a tree ahead. Slightly sliding off the roof and wall jumping off the side of the house, she closed her eyes as she calmed herself down and got ready to land and push herself off a window ledge, up into the sky as hard as possible to get back in the air. Pushing herself to reach Tasuku's height, her foot almost missed the ledge, making her jump a little too low to reach. Tasuku flew underneath her and caught her before anything happened and gave a slight chuckle.

"You sure have a lot more control with your skill now! Just practicing landing and you'll be safe to use your skill whenever." Smiling at Tasuku for helping her, she nodded.

"Sooner or later, I'll master it.."

Grinning a big grin Jack and Psy pointed over at the house signaling that they were getting close.

"Looks like we're here! Oh, and here's a tip., Try not to close your eyes when you're falling~! Hahahaha!" Tasuku said.

"Wow, nice tip Tasuku-kun. Haha," Yuna laughed, rolling her eyes over that little joke.

Once they entered the two story house, Tasuku noticed the house only had some furniture and all the photos were either turned or facedown. Psy immediately shrunk to size and walked right in while Jack hesitated to shrink until a few seconds later.

"You can head up stairs and into the second room on the right. Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

Looking over at Yuna, he plastered on a smile, having a thought of how lonely she was living by herself for so long before meeting Psy and himself. After all, he had the buddy police force taking care of him while her neighbors just help her when she needs it.

"Now I think about it, I haven't actually been inside your house before, huh?"

Yuna looked over at the stairs. "When you visit, it's always during or after work and you end up wanting to stand outside near the window to talk to me instead," Yuna stated as she grinned a huge grin. "

Right…. Heh.." Tasuku scratched at his cheek, embarrassed of the correct statement.

* * *

Walking into her slightly empty room, Tasuku looked up at the girl and stood up to help her.

"Here, let me help you."

Grabbing the tray in her hand, Tasuku headed to the short table in the middle of the room.

"Oh, thank you, but you didn't have to…"

"Nah. I'd help you anytime and with anything."

"Thanks, Tasuku-kun."

Sitting down onto the pillow cushions near the table, the two began to eat the taiyaki Yuna made the day before and enjoy the green tea she just finished brewing. "Hey.. Since you're turning 13 in a few days, do you plan to get a job? You can't always rely on the neighbors, you know?"

Yuna took a sip of her tea and slowly set it back down on her table. "O-oh, yeah I know that, but there isn't a job that would fit me.." Yuna hesitantly looked over at her bed where the dragons sat.

'Thing is I already have a job…..' she thought, smiling a guilty smile. Yuna thought that keeping her job away from everyone would keep away swarms of people and attention, so she never told anyone about her career. Not even Tasuku. Besides, she managed to get this job by coincidence and it wasn't her choice of career.

_-Flashback-_

"_So where do you want to go today, Psy?" the aqua green haired girl asked. _

_"Hmmmm.. How about visiting Tasuku?"_

_Looking over at the dragon, she grinned at him. "You want to see Jack and his buddy, huh?" _

_"Maybe…" _

_As the two headed to the buddy police headquarter, a group of people were frantically looking for something. Ignoring the group, the two continued on their path. _

_"__Look, over there!" Yuna heard one of them says._

_"Hey! Excuse us, do you have a minute?!" _

_Yuna pretended that she didn't hear them call out to her and kept her straight face on as she walked. _

_'Hey are they calling you..?' Psy whispered. _

_'Just pretend that you didn't hear them…' Yuna sighed back. _

_"Excuse me, miss!" A man came running up to Yuna, trying to catch up to her. _

_'Oh god,' Yuna mumbled under her breath._

_ "Are you interested in taking a job?" the man asked her. _

_"… No…? I don't think so…" Yuna answered hesitantly. _

_"Well then. Do you like to sing?" Yuna looked at the man questionly._

_'I thought I said no…?' she thought. _

_"You can say I do…?" _

_"Great! You are perfect for the job, then! You look like you could be a mini model and that voice of yours is guaranteed to drag in crowds of people!" _

_The girl looked at the man, still confused at what he said. "And what if I can't sing at all, what would you do?" _

_"Hmmm good question… People may be lying about that so we end up taking them in and asking them to sing something for us." _

_"And if they are faking their singing voices…?" _

_"Oh, don't worry about that! It's quite obvious when someone is faking it or not!~" _

_'I find that a lie, sir..' Yuna thought as she looked at the man weird._

_ "Come, come! Follow me and let's see if you CAN sing!" Dragging her away along with the group of people, Yuna's face had confusion and hesitation slapped on her face as she mouthed out the words 'Help me!' to her buddy, who just shrugged and followed._

_-End of flashback-_

"Hey, are you okay, Yuna?"

Shooting her gaze back to Tasuku, she managed to flash out a smile. "A-aahh! Yes! I'm quite alright! Aha-hahaha!"

'Ehhhhh…..' She mumbled at the end.

"Oh, okay.." Tasuku managed out. "So, what are you interested of and what do you have in mind for a job?"

Yuna looked out the window behind Tasuku. "Hmmm… I'm still not sure…. I love music and art… but it just doesn't hit me." Tasuku nodded at Yuna understandingly.

Just take your time to think, okay? You don't always have to take everything in such a quick pace." Yuna grinned at Tasuku as she said softly 'I know.' "You can always ask or talk to me about anything. I'll be gladly to help."

* * *

Walking to school by herself the next day, Yuna ran into three guys that she never saw before. Staying away as far as possible and ignoring them, one of them walked towards her and started to sweet talk her.

"Hey there, girlie. Looks like you're heading to school."

Avoiding eye contacts with the boy as his friends came over, Yuna decided to keep quiet and leave immediately.

'I sense trouble right now…" she thought.

As she walked away, one of the boys grabbed her arm. "Hey now! What's the hurry? Come have fun with us!"

"She looks like she's in middle school! That's a score for us!" the other boy exclaimed.

"Excuse me, but I have to get to school right now.." Yuna said between grinded teeth.

"No can do girl~!"

Psy appeared out of his card from Yuna's pocket. "You three! Get your mucky hands off my buddy!"

"As if! It's not like buddy monsters can do anything when we aren't buddyfighting anyways."

Hesitantly finding a way to help the poor girl, he decided to fly in and get the girl out, but he was scared to hurt her in the process. As Yuna struggle to get the boys' grip off her, they started pulling her closer to an alley.

"Get away from her, right now," a voice called out in a threatening tone. Tasuku was walking towards them as he had a cold glare aimed at the three.

'It's the buddy police kid… what should we do..?' Yuna heard them whisper.

Tasuku already has his buddy skill on and immediately ordered Jack to grab the girl and fly off. Tasuku caught up with the two a minute later after the save.

"Jack you may let her go now."

"Wait. What? Wait..WAIT W-WW-WAIT NOT YET!I'M NOT READY TO BE DROPPED!"

Jack opened his mouth to let go of Yuna.

"I SAID WAITT!" Yuna yelled, pushing down her skirt to prevent it from showing any more of her as Tasuku caught up to the falling girl to catch her.

"Are you alright?" Yuna looked at Tasuku in surprise.

"Umm… Y-yes..? Tas-" Tasuku cut her off as his grip tightened on her.

"O-ow! That hurts…"

Tasuku finally snapped out of his anger and realized that he was hurting her as he loosened his grip. "S-sorry, Yuna.."

* * *

From a near distance, a conversation between the dragons could be heard slightly.

'Hey, Jack..'

The green dragon turned to face the white dragon. 'What is it, Psy?'

Psy hesitated a bit. 'Do you think it was shameful of me…. not being able to do anything to help her back there..?'

Jack remained silent.

'No, it isn't shameful.. I wouldn't be able to do anything back there if I was alone with her too, actually. I'd feel under pressure and worry about how to get her out of there without getting her hurt. That's what you felt back there right?' Jack asked.

Psy nodded slowly.

* * *

"Yuna, from now on, I'll be walking you to school and back home, okay?"

Yuna stared at Tasuku. "O-okay… It'll make me feel safer, alright…"

"If I came any later than I did, you might've been hurt pretty badly.."

"Tasuku-kun, it's alright now.. Nothing's happened to me and that's that.. Come on we need to get to class. They held us back for too long already."

* * *

"Okay class, it's almost the end of the period, so you may work on your classwork or it'll be homework tonight."

Tasuku's communicator buzzed as a voice connected on the other side.

'T-as.. Tasuku. A buddy rare card, Drum Bunker Dragon, has just appeared at the Aibo Academy's elementary area. Will you go see who owns it?'

'Mhm.'

Looking over at Yuna, he decided that she should accompany him over to the elementary building.

"Sensei," Tasuku said, raising his hand up, "May I leave class early today? I just… got an important job….."

The teacher looked over at Tasuku and nodded an approval. As he stood up, Tasuku grabbed Yuna's hand and dragged her off her seat.

"A-ah!"

"May I bring Yuna along with me as well?" Raising his eyebrow, he opened his mouth to ask something.

"The police force asked me to bring her with me." Tasuku confirmed.

"Alright, then. You both may go early."

As the two bowed and gathered their belongings, Tasuku dragged the girl out of the classroom as she got some 'Wow, you're a lucky girl' looks from the others.

* * *

Wrapping her arms tight around Jack's neck, she looked all around her and wondered why she was dragged along.

"Tasuku… where are we going..?"

Tasuku looked over at her and smiled. "Hey! Looks like you're finally getting use to the sky, Yun-chan~!"

Frowning playfully, Yuna replied back, "Yun-chan…? Where did you get that? Haha. And don't go changing the topic now!"

Tasuku's laugh rang around the small group in the air. "Hahaha! Okay, okay! We're going to the elementary side of Aibo Academy. I need to get a core deck to someone there since a buddy rare card was just pulled out and I wanted you to come with me if you were wondering. In fact, there they are."

Jack landed near the Red Dragon as it looked over and mumble, 'so that's Jack Knife Dragon..'

"Whoaaa….." A young boy with red and black hair said.

"Sorry to just drop in on you, but I'm on official business. You do know who I am, right?"

"Ryuenji Tasuku…!" the blond haired boy with black strips exclaimed.

"It's Tasuku! And Jack's here as well!" the elementary students cried.

"I should've seen this coming…"

* * *

After all the explaining and interruptions Tasuku had, Mikado Gao introduced himself and challenged Tasuku to a buddyfight.

"Hold it, boys! Class is still in session! Mister Ryuenji, I believe you have school as well as you do too, Suzuki?"

Awkwardly climbing off Jack, she bowed down to Nitsuke Nisei. "Yes we do…"

"In fact, we might be late for our next class if we don't leave now. Sorry, Mikado-kun, but maybe later."

* * *

"Tasuku-kun, are you accepting his challenge?" Yuna asked curiously as the two got nearer to her house.

"Sure, why not. I feel like having an actual challenge instead of fighting criminals all the time, you know?"

"I understand. Just…. Don't get too full of yourself. The results are always unknown. If you know what I mean.." Yuna warned.

"Your warnings usually come true, but you're thinking that I might lose?" Tasuku asked, an amused look crossed his face.

Yuna nodded.

"Alright then. I'll trust you and try my best not to. Are you going to come to the match?" Yuna smiled apologetically.

"I'm busy today, actually.."

Tasuku looked over at her, curious of what she was going to do for the day. "Really? Well, that's the first…" Giving a nod to the boy, she apologized to Tasuku.

"Call and tell me about the match later then! I wish I could stay… but I can't.."

Tasuku gave her a bright smile, showing her that he understood. "I'll call you later once the match ends, alright?"

Yuna stood in front of her front yard and waved. "Yeah, sure! Good luck!"

After Tasuku, left she ran into the house to drop off her things and left with Psy.

'Buddy skill on!'

A pair of loose light green goggles appeared around her neck. "Let's head to the studio now. The coast is all clear."

* * *

**Yeah, going to reference the anime a bit (probably only how Gao met Tasuku) HAHA. **

**Apparently, I ended my time at summer school a week early because I skipped two days of school. Well, it isn't my fault I can't go to school tomorrow since there is no one to take me and the first time I skipped was also important. I'm able to write more and draw more now at least, but down fall is…... I need to finish my summer reading and homework. Great. I look forward to updating nearly every day now! Also I might not update this Thursday. I have my reason. **

**I finished drawing and coloring the cover photo of Tasuku and my OC Yuna! How is it? **

**I hope you aren't finding this story stupid, or boring, or horrible…. I'm trying my best! BUT feel free to say ANYTHING. I will accept ANYTHING you guys will say or throw at me. **

**Hope to befriend you guys! ^^ I know I'm socially awkward.. I'M SORRY! **

**T****his story doesn't seem to lean on the humorous side, huh..? I'm really bad at jokes. If I say anything funny, it's always with my friends in a sarcastic tone or I just don't even know if I said anything funny. **

**Please tell me what you think of the story so far!**

_**~stormy003**_


	8. Chapter 7

"….. Sorry to intrude…. I'm here now….!" Yuna said loud enough to allow her voice echo in the studio as she stepped in.

"AH! IF IT ISN'T OUR NEW IDOL, SUZUKI!"

Sighing as she walked in, she decided to pop the question that was always on her mind. "What happened to the last idol? Did they bail on you or something?"

As the girl went over to one of her new managers, Miyamoto Akira, he plainly gave her the answer 'Oh, retired.'

"ANYWAYS, LET'S GO INTRODUCE YOU TO THE OTHER STAFF MEMBERS!"

'More introductions….' Yuna thought.

"Don't mind my twin brother; he's just really excited to have a new singer to fill up the empty spot."

Turning around to where the voice came from, a young man who looks identical to Akira walked over to her. "I'm the composer and lyricist, Miyamoto Daisuke. Nice you meet you. My brother may seem like an idiot…."

"Hey!"

"But he can be trusted," he said, nodding his head in approval.

"Nice to meet you….. You may already know that I'm Suzuki Yuna.." Yuna said, nodding back slowly.

"I'm glad to work with you, Suzuki."

"Just Yuna is fine."

* * *

After meeting everyone else, Yuna took in a notice that she wasn't going to have any backup singer to sing with. Her make-up artist, Ibu Fumi, and hair stylist, Katsukawa Hanae, were really nice, but her costume maker, Kano Eiji, just seems to scare her.

'Was it because of how the costumes looked or was it just him in general...?' Yuna thought with a shiver going down her spine.

"Sorry, I came late today!" An older girl bursted into the room. "Oh! You must be our new singer! I'm one of your managers along with Akira, Hirano Emiko. And you are?"

Yuna turned to face the girl fully. "Oh, hello. My name is Suzuki Yuna. You can call me Yuna. I guess I'll be working with you all from now on. I am in your care," Yuna said, bowing slightly.

"Yuna, I finished composing a song before you came and I would like you to look into it!" Yuna turned over to Daisuke.

* * *

"Oh, sure…"

"Watagashi (Cotton candy)….? Ko inu (Puppies)..?"

After reading through the entire song, Yuna looked over to Daisuke, who looked really nervous, and his twin Akira, who just smiled like an idiot he is.

'No wonder their last idol quitted this job..'

"Uhhhh interesting…. song…."

Daisuke gave himself a mental facepalm as he looked over at his older twin who just answers obliviously. "I thought so too! So, would you like to sing it?"

Yuna looked at Akira with a smile filled with nervous guilt while psy sat next to her, trying to hold in his laugh.

"Errr…. Not really….?" Akira smiled a questioning smile. "You see… the lyrics don't.. uhhh…. Make sense and the beat of the song….."

Akira looked at her with a curious look on his face. "I told you that it would be a weird song, Akira!" Daisuke exclaimed, anger filling in his voice. Yuna felt guilt eating at her after her comment.

"…. Sorry.. I didn't mean it in a bad way.. Would you like me to help you compose things and design costumes?"

Daisuke shot a look over at the girl. "A-are you sure about that? That's suppose to be our job even though I know we are pretty bad at what we do…."

Yuna immediately shot her hands up and waved it frantically. "Y-yes, I'm quite sure! I'd be glad to help out! And you're not that bad!"

'I guess..' she thought.

* * *

"Hey, Mr. Miyamoto, wait. How old are you anyways….? I don't want to be rude."

Daisuke chuckled a bit. "My older brother and I are actually 18, but go ahead and call us by our first names. Nodding an okay, she continued her question, "Did your last idol quit because of the things I stated out earlier? You know.. The songs and costumes?"

Looking over at the younger girl, he nodded. "Yeah. In fact, she only lasted for a week! Well, it's us to blame. But, you're here now and you actually offered to help us get things right! Unlike the last person."

"Oh, I see."

"The only things she thought was fine was the makeup and hair styles she got from Fumi and Hanae. The costumes Eiji made for her just scared her."

'She's not the only one.. The costumes make you look like a clown really...' Yuna thought, looking at Psy. Her phone started to vibrate in her pocket without her knowing, having psy dig it out of her pocket for her.

"Yuna, your phone. Someone is calling you. Here." Psy stated bluntly.

"Oh? Thanks, Psy."

Looking at the caller ID, she realized Tasuku must've finished his match with Gao. "Umm, excuse me for a bit…" Daisuke nodded as he sat silently.

"Hello?"

'Hey, Yuna. The match just ended and as promised, I'll tell you the results.'

"Oh? So, how was the match?" Yuna asked with curiosity.

'Your prediction was correct. I lost fair and square to Gao, but I'm glad to have him challenge me,' Tasuku said on the other side. Yuna smiled a small smile at the voice.

"You didn't get cocky now, did you?" she smirked.

'Maybe a bit…?' the voice lifted up into a higher pitch at the last word.

* * *

Tasuku heard her sigh.

"Was that a disappointed sigh or…?"

'No, not at all!'

Tasuku let out a soft laugh.

'What's so funny, Tasuku-kun?' Yuna asked nervously.

"Nothing, nothing! I gave Gao my Gargantua Punisher card as a sign of our rivalry, by the way. In exchange, he gave me his Dragonblade, Dragobrave, the card he beat me with. He and Drum do make quite a pair."

'Interesting.. Are you sure you that wanted to give him Gargantua Punisher though?'

"Mhm. I trust that he'll put it to good use."

Hearing a giggle on the other side of his phone his mouth twitched into a wide grin.

'I trust your choice. I think Mikado-kun will as well.' Yuna said softly.

"Yun-channnnn~ I need to get back to work now! I'll call you back later." Tasuku sang out as he chuckled.

'Again with "Yun", huh? Haha. Okay, have a good time at work, Tasuku-kun. Bye!'

"Bye."

Turning of his phone, he got off Jack Knife Dragon and walked into the Police headquarter as his buddy returned to his card.

* * *

Turning off her phone and putting it back into her pocket, she gave Daisuke a small apologetic smile as she mumbled a quick 'sorry.'

"Wow. So, you're actually close friends with THE Ryuenji Tasuku?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes I am..?" she answered questionly.

Daisuke grinned at the girl. "I didn't expect that we would actually have the Boy Genius' friend as our idol!"

Yuna looked away from Daisuke and took little glances over her left in embarrassment.

"Right….. I haven't told him about this yet and I plan to keep this a secret for a little longer. Anyways, let's start with the composition. This will take days, but it's a good thing that you know how to read music and stuff. The process will flow a little quicker." Yuna stated as she started humming a tune and writing down what she thought sounded good, entering the notes onto an application as well to listen to it after.

"You should use the piano to try and play out some rhythms and notes as we create this new song. I'll help write it down as you play," she responded without taking her eyes off the paper.

"Hm, good idea.."

As he walked over to the piano, he asked the girl, "If you want to keep this a secret how are you going to do it? Once you're famous, there would be crowds that want to meet you, people would recognize your face, and your name is going to be called out most of the time. Stuff like that."

"….. True…"

She sat there, thinking of what to do to conceal her identity.

"How about a stage name?"

Akira came in the room smiling. He looked a lot more mature when he isn't very excited about something.

"A stage name, huh..? How about my appearance? You do know that appearances are going to be hard to hide, right?" Yuna said as she continued with the arrangement.

"Yes, I understand, but trust your artists with that one. They are very good at hiding appearances without needing to cut your hair or making you go get surgery."

Yuna looked over, frowning at Akira. "Surgery? Really. I'm pretty sure I don't need surgery AT ALL."

Akira gave a small chuckle. "I am just kidding! Don't take it too seriously!"

"And about a stage name… That seems like a good idea." Yuna nodded.

"How about… Kotone..?" Daisuke asked. The girl looked over at Daisuke and nodded in approval.

"Why not?"

* * *

Finally heading home, Yuna sighed heavily as she wore on her goggles. Looking around her area she located a green dragon heading towards her house from a distant.

"Oh, crap." the girl said, taking off the goggles. "Looks like he's finished work. Psy, quick. What is the fastest route to get back home? We'll head in from the backyard."

Psychic Knife Dragon flew into the sky to look for a way to get back home before Tasuku and Jack came. "Follow me. I found a way."

Using her buddy skill to get home as quick as possible, her phone started vibrating.

'Man. It's probably Tasuku.. hopefully he didn't get there yet..' Yuna thought, picking up her phone.

"Uhh, hello?"

'Hey, I finished work early, so I'm going to come over, okay?' Tasuku asked.

"Oh yeah, sure!" Yuna said.

'I'm halfway there right now. Just to let you know. I'll see you soon! Bye!'

"Mm. Bye."

Yuna snapped her phone shut and looked up at Psy. There was a pause after the call.

"HE'S HALFWAY THERE! HOW MUCH LONGER?" Yuna yelled frantically.

Psy looked around the area and spotted her house.

"A little further we are almost there! Put a little more pressure on your jump really quick. I'll carry you to the backyard."

Yuna looked at Psy as she bent her knees more, pushing off as hard as she can to reach higher than a house and its roof. Psy caught her as she started dropping and flew over to her backyard as close as possible. He dropped her on her feet as he shrunk back to size.

"It's a good thing he wasn't here to see you come back," Psy said as they both ran into the house and took a deep breath. Her core gadget returned into its core deck form, putting it into her pocket. "Yeah, I agree with you." Hearing the doorbell go off Yuna jumped in surprise.

'It's a good thing we made it in time,' she mumbled.

Opening the front door, Tasuku gripped the item behind his back tighter as he saw Yuna opening the door.

"Hey, I hope I'm not bothering you?"

Yuna plastered on a smile for him. "Not at all! Come on in! You can tell me about the match today in details if you like."

Stepping into the house Tasuku gave Yuna a hug and the flowers he hid, causing them both to blush a bit.

"That would be great. If only you came to watch though, Gao and his friends wanted to meet you!"

Yuna looked at Tasuku in surprise. "Well…. We still have school tomorrow so we can visit them during break or lunch? That is if you don't have anything important to do like you usually do."

Tasuku smiled nervously. "I do have something during break and lunch tomorrow actually.. But you can just look for Gao without me. Is that alright?"

Yuna looked disappointed after hearing his excuse. "Yes, I understand. But what is it that is so important?"

Tasuku had a thought cross his mind as his face changed into his thinking face. "Hmm… Good question… Even I don't have the details for that yet.." his voice slightly fading at the end of his sentence.

"May I come with you?"

Taken by surprise, Tasuku looked at Yuna with a worried expression, visible on his face. "I don't know, Yuna… I don't want you getting hurt if it's those kinds of jobs… How about sitting it out, okay? Maybe next time?"

Yuna felt her disappointment plunge deeper, but gave a smile to Tasuku to hide it. "Sure.. I'll see Gao and his friends tomorrow then."

Grabbing her free hand, Tasuku led Yuna into her room upstairs. "Enough of this, let's go into your room and talk about the day. Oh. And that reminds me, we also have homework today, don't we?"

Yuna nodded as she blushed a tiny bit, but she was still unsatisfied with Tasuku's answer to her request. Tasuku kept looking straight ahead to hide his blush as he held onto her hand and led her to the room.

'I think… No.. I'll keep this thought away a while longer..' Tasuku mumbled blushing even harder.

"What was that?"

"Nothing important."

* * *

**Helllloooooo! ****How is everyone today? Haha. **

**I really need to start updating early.. I mean seriously, it's like I update everyday at 12 AM. It is currently around 9:40 PM right now (when i updated) and I need to sleep early because I'm waking up at 5 AM tomorrow greattttt. **

**Hopefully I can update a chapter tomorrow. If not, my apologies to everyone who are looking forward to the update.**

_**~stormy003**_


	9. Chapter 8

'Come to the studio before school starts in the morning. Everyone worked together to put together this song, so see if you like it? Oh, and maybe try singing it? -Akira'

'Ummmm sure, but I'll need to come really early. Is 5AM okay?' Yuna closed the cover of her phone as she turned uncomfortably on the bed.

"At least you didn't snap your phone shut this time. Your phone cover is going to break off."

Looking over to her buddy, she gave a long sigh as her phone vibrated once more.

'5 AM? Everyone approved, but why so early? –Daisuke'

Yuna stared at her text for a little while and then decided to answer it. 'Are you guys sharing a phone right now or… Anyways, because Tasuku comes over to pick me up for school at 7:30 AM. Plus, you guys want me to try singing it, right? It might take a while.'

"We're going to wake up early tomorrow, Psy. And I mean really early. We're leaving the house at 4:50 AM."

Psy laid back on the blanket as he mumbled, 'Why so earlyyy….' "Alright. They called you over for a new song, huh? I think they rushed the lyrics again."

Yuna giggled and turned off the lights after reading the last text.

'Yes, we are. Akira hid my phone again. Anyways, good night and sleep early. See you tomorrow. –Daisuke'

"Good night, Psy."

"Night"

* * *

Beeping could be heard the next morning at 4:20 AM.

"Ughhh….. So early….. Hey, Psy. Wake up. We need to get ready and leave soon." Psy turned and waved her off.

"5 more minutes, Ma….." he mumbled.

Shaking her head, Yuna decided to get ready first and leave him be for a bit. Pulling on her school blazer, the dragon yawned and sat up from his position.

"Oh, what time is it right now?"

Yuna pointed at the clock that read 4:45 AM as she yawned tiredly. "Let's head out now."

* * *

On the way to the studio, Yuna checked her phone for the time as it was 1 minute before 5.

"Looks like we're here at 5 exact."

Yuna walked into the unlocked building, a sign that they were there already.

"Oh, Yuna! You're here right on time! Though I didn't expect you to be," Akira joked.

"Uhuh. Okay, let's hear the song. Anyone here knows how to sing?"

Emiko answered this question for everyone. "Actually, Yuna, you're the only one who knows how to sing.." She gave a nervous smile to the younger girl.

"O-oh.. Okay.."

Daisuke yawned and was about to say something, but Akira butted in first. "Read the lyrics while you listen to the song. If you like it, we'll make this song your very first debut! Oh, and feel free to change anything you don't like~!" he exclaimed in excitement.

Yuna nodded her head with a tired looked in her eyes as Emiko gave her the lyrics sheet. Flipping her side bangs away from her eyes, she turned to Daisuke as she nodded, allowing her brown ponytail to bounce. Daisuke tied up his hair into a tiny ponytail as he got ready to play the music. Eiji came into the studio with a bag in hand, dark blue hair looking like a bird's nest.

"I finished the costume, Yuna! See if you like it after this!"

"Are you still wearing your pajamas?" Akira laughed, bending down as he held his stomach, allowing his hazel hair fall over.

"S-shut up, Akira! I was in a hurry. Besides, I think rainbow pajamas are… cute." Eiji protested, looking away from the group.

* * *

"Oh, this turned out to be well, actually. I changed a few words in the lyrics, but yes it sounds better than the last!" Yuna said with satisfaction.

"So are you going to sing it?" Daisuke asked with hope written on his face. Yuna nodded with a smile as she checked the costume Eiji made the day before.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" Akira asked the girl.

"Ummmm… No, I don't think so." Yuna said as she complimented the costume with approval.

Emiko smiled brightly as she exclaimed, "Perfect! I kind of scheduled a concert tomorrow at 2 PM. It's for your debut!"

Yuna froze. "Already..? Ummm… Well, okay then…."

"We'll release your song debut later on today! Like at 12 PM." Akira stated bluntly. Yuna gave a slow nod and waved bye as she headed back home. Checking her phone once again, she realized how long she spent her time at the studio and rushed back home.

"It's already 7:10, Psy. We need to hurry up and get back home."

* * *

Upon getting home at 7:20, Yuna brushed her hair again and smoothed down her clothes, adjusting her tie.

"Hey, Psy? Does it look obvious that we went out early this morning?"

Psy looked over to the girl from head to toe and vice versa. "Nope. You look like how you usually do before you leave the house."

Her doorbell went off, signaling that Tasuku was in front of the house waiting for her.

"Coming," Yuna said as Psy turned into a card.

"Hey, Yuna. Whoa, you look really tired. Are you alright?" Tasuku asked with concern.

"Oh. Yes. I'm totally fine. I didn't sleep too well last night, that's all," Yuna said with a yawn.

"Was it because of what I said yesterday?"

Yuna looked over at Tasuku and smiled tiredly. "No, not at all. Don't worry about that."

Tasuku picked the girl up bridal style as he nodded at Jack.

'Buddy skill on!'

"E-eh? T-Tasuku-kun! I-I can walk! It's fine! I'm not too tired!" the girl said as she wrapped her arms around Tasuku's neck, closing her eyes tightly when they left the ground.

"You're not walking to school like this. I can always get you back in bed you know." Tasuku said, giving her a cheeky smile.

"I don't want to stay at home, though. Isn't today's lesson important?" Yuna asked.

"Yep! So try not to fall asleep in class today~ I'm still not going to let you walk though. You might trip at the escalators like hmmm... 3 years ago?"

Yuna shot a glare at Tasuku.

"I didn't trip, back then. Some guy accidentally pushed me."

Tasuku let out his hearty laugh as he said 'right, right.'

* * *

"Sorry for not being able to spend lunch or break with you. I'm pretty sure you know how Gao looks like, after all you saw him yesterday, right?" Tasuku asked as he had an apologetic face on.

"The boy with red and black hair correct? And the Banchou looking outfit?"

Tasuku nodded. "That's correct. Well, I have to go now.. I'll see you later and have fun!"

"Okay. Bye. Good luck with work."

"Thanks."

Tasuku hugged the girl and turned around to leave.

'Looks like I should head over to the elementary area now,' she thought as she took off in the opposite direction. Continuing her search for Gao where she left off at break, Yuna decided to head to the top of the building, the very last place she wanted to head to. Seeing the boy and his dragon, Yuna knew she found the right person and headed over to where the boy and his friends were arguing about a card.

"You still can't use that impact card just yet!" a boy with spiky brown hair said.

"Baku's right, Gao. It'll take a few battles for you to get a feel with the Gargantua Punisher," the girl with glasses and two rings beside her head answered.

"Besides, Tasuku-senpai was the only one with that card, thus making him the only one who knows how to use it."

Yuna decided to walk over to the little group, even though it was a very awkward time to do so.

"Hey. You must be Mikado Gao?"

The group looked over to the middle school student with a curious look on their faces.

'His hair makes him resemble a lion now I think about it….' Yuna thought, glancing away for a tiny bit.

"Yeah, that's me. Is there anything I can help you with, Miss?"

Yuna looked directly at the group after hearing his question.

"Hey ,Gao. It's the girl that was with Tasuku yesterday!" Drum Bunker Dragon pointed out.

"Oh, you mean the one that was riding Jack?" the young girl with purple hair tied into twin pigtails asked. Yuna gave a smile to the kids as she nodded.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to come over here to see HIM," the boy, Baku, said.

"I thought I'd come visit, so here I am! Tasuku-kun couldn't come today though," Yuna said rubbing the back of her head nervously. "Oh! How rude of me. I'm Suzuki Yuna, but you can call me Yuna, and my buddy is Psychic Knife Dragon. Nice to meet you all," Yuna introduced herself and her buddy, who was nowhere to be seen.

"You can call me Gao and my buddy is Drum."

"It's Drum Bunker Dragon Fang Slade Terrestial XIII! Quit shortening my name, kid!" the red dragon yelled.

"Hello, Yuna-senpai! I'm Uki Kuguru and the boy next to Gao is-" Kuguru was cut off by the boy.

"Omori Baku. I can introduce myself, Kuguru. You can call us by our first name, Yuna-Senpai."

* * *

Throughout lunch, the group talked to the older girl and had another fight over their food, not including Kuguru.

"So, Gao, congratulations with your win yesterday. Did you have fun buddyfighting with Tasuku-kun?"

Gao grinned a wide grin at the older girl. "Thanks and yeah! It was very exciting to have my very first match with an awesome buddy fighter and police officer like Tasuku himself!"

Yuna gave the boy a soft smile and apologized to the group that she wasn't able to make it to the match.

"You and I should have a buddyfight match someday, Yuna-senpai!"

Looking at the boy with a nervous smile she responded truthfully. "I would be happy to, but I'm not very good at buddyfighting to be honest…"

Yuna turned over just to see a girl stuck on a tree, slipping off slowly, while her friend ran off to look for a teacher. Standing up slowly with a serious face, Yuna stuck her hand into her pockets, taking out her core deck case and Psy's card.

"What's wrong?" Kuguru asked with concern filling in her voice.

Taking steps back, she answered the girl, "I think I'll be back in a bit…"

Finally stopping in her tracks, Yuna threw her buddy's card into the air and called out to him. "Psy, there's serious problem right now and we have to get moving. Now."

Her core deck turned into her core gadget around her neck as her buddy skill was activated.

"Yuna, this is quite high. Are you sure you will be okay?" Psy asked, making sure the girl would be fine.

"Wait, what is it? What's going on?" Gao asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine I shouldn't let fear get to me right now."

Dashing to the fence and jumping high enough to pass over it, the group of kids started to panic.

"S-she. SHE JUST JUMPED OFF FROM THE ROOF OF THE SCHOOL BUILDING?!" Baku yelled frantically.

"W-WHAT'S GOING ON?" Drum yelled running around the bench and ran into Kuguru in the process.

"Guys, l-let's follow her and see what's going on." Kuguru said as calm as possible.

"S-she's right. Let's go." Gao said a bit unsteady as the group looked at the falling girl.

'DAMN. DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN! AM I ALMOST THERE YET?!' Yuna cursed in her thoughts.

Finally landing on the ground, the girl immediately took off to where the little girl was, putting on her goggles in the process to help her locate her.

'She's going to fall in 3… 2… 1… NOW!'

Pushing off once her foot touch the ground, Yuna launched herself directly into the little girl, protecting her as the two violently rolled a few feet away from the tree. Lying in the position they were in for a bit, a teacher came running as several students circled around the two.

'Are they alright?'

'That was so cool!'

'What just happened?'

Yuna finally sat up, still holding the girl, but loosened her grip on her.

"Hey are you alright, kid?" the little girl heard Yuna ask. She looked identical to Gao just that her hair was a slight brown red color.

"Y-you're bleeding!" the little girl managed to sputter out.

Looking over at her left arm, her blue blazer and white dress shirt were ripped horizontally as blood soaked up into the clothing. "O-oh, it looks like I am.." Yuna covered up her wound with her free hand. Blood was oozing and dripping down her arm and right hand.

"Are you two alright? What is a middle school student like you doing here?" the teacher asked, shocked.

"I decided to visit some people until I spotted this girl in trouble."

Psy shrunk back into his mini form as he ran over to his buddy. "Hey are you alright?" Yuna nodded at her buddy as her buddy skill wore off.

"Yuna-senpai!" Gao called. "Whoa. What kind of stunt did you pull jumping off like that? What happened?"

"Gao, slow down.. I did what I had to do. If I was a second later, this girl, I expect to be your sister, would've been hurt badly," Yuna said calmly.

Gao looked over at the little girl as he shook his head. "Hanako, are you alright? What were you doing?"

The little girl looked at her older brother apologetically. "Sorry, Gao.. It's just that a family of birds dropped their nest and I decided to help them out…" Hanako pointed at the tree to see the two birds sitting in the nest.

"You're bleeding Yuna-senpai!" Baku said as he searched for what could've caused such an injury.

"I'm fine, Baku, really."

Baku, with a worried expression, pointed over at the rock to see a bit of blood stains and ripped cloth on it.

"It sure doesn't look fine to me," Drum said in a serious tone.

"Kuguru, take her to the nurse's office to get her bandaged up, Hana, apologize to Yuna-senpai and say thank you to her for helping you."

"O-okay!" Kuguru said as she walked towards Yuna.

Hana got off Yuna as she stood up unbalanced, being helped by Kuguru. "I'm sorry, Yuna-Senpai. Thank you for helping me," Hana said, bowing down.

"I'm sorry for the trouble my little sister caused you and thank you for saving her."

Yuna smiled at the siblings. "It's alright, but Hanako was it? You got lucky that I got here in time. Tell an adult these things first before you take actions in them, okay? You don't want to get serious injuries now."

The little girl gave a bright smile that resembles a lot to Gao's and nodded.

"Suzuki Yuna, correct? I'm glad you came to visit today even though you're supposed to be over at your side of the school. But, you'll be an exception, along with Ryuenji Tasuku, to be over here anytime during school hours."

Grinning a guilty smile at the teacher, Yuna bowed and followed Kuguru to the nurse's office after she said, 'Now that you mention it, I think he's going to go crazy once he finds out what happened..' Psy turned back into a card as Kuguru grabbed Yuna's core deck case to put it back to where it belongs.

* * *

On the way to the office, the elementary students glanced at Yuna with either surprise or awe.

"Owww! I didn't expect the cut to be so big and deep… OWW!"

"Sorry, dear, but you have to bear with this until I finish cleaning it."

Finally finished cleaning the wound and washing off the blood from her arm and hands, the nurse bandaged up her arm carefully so that the blood doesn't leak out anymore than it already is.

"There. You're all done! Do you have another school uniform at home?" the nurse asked.

Yuna nodded as she pulled the half of her clothing that was off back on and re-tied her tie. "Yes, I do. But I'll try fixing this one."

The nurse shook her head. "I don't know about that. The rip is pretty big and it's missing part of the fabric. Anyways, you should head back to school now lunch is about to end."

"Thank you very much. You too, Kuguru."

Kuguru smiled a bright smile, happy to help Yuna. "You're welcome! I'm going to head back and find Gao now. Nice meeting you, Senpai."

* * *

Heading back into class in time, Yuna spotted Tasuku at his seat waiting for something.

'God. He's back early…'

Yuna hesitated to step into the classroom for a moment, but eventually got to her seat.

"Hey, how was the vi- What happened to your arm!?" Tasuku cut himself off to ask another question.

"The visit was fine, very awkward….. And about my arm….. Can I tell you later when we head to the headquarters afterschool?"

Tasuku frowned a bit, but complied anyways, agreeing with her suggestion.

* * *

"I used my buddy skill to save Gao's sister from injuring herself seriously." Yuna said as Tasuku held her.

"Oh? What happened?"

Yuna looked over to where Tasuku was flying and responded to all the questions he threw at her.

"She was climbing a tree to help these two birds get their nests back. She was slipping when I spotted her, so I used my buddy skill to jump off from the top of the school building and dashed over to her area as quick as possible."

"I see.. So, is she alright? And how did you get that wound on your arm?" Yuna looked at Tasuku, worried about what he was going to say.

"Yes, she's perfectly fine and when I caught her, I used myself to shield her as much as possible, so I got this wound when, I believe, we rolled away from the tree. There was a rock in the way and I got cut by its sharp edges."

Tasuku sighed and looked down at the girl. Her thigh length hair being pulled by the wind from underneath her as Tasuku's arm held it against the girl's shoulders. "At least you're okay, Yuna."

* * *

Entering headquarter to be greeted by Stella, the teen started bombarding the two questions about Yuna's wound.

"I'm fine, Stella! Ummm.. Do you have any wrapping bandage? I think I should replace them now…." Stella nodded and went off to find the first aid kit.

"We'll be in base!" Tasuku called after her.

"Hello, Yun- woah. What happened here?" Takihara asked as the commander looked over at the two students.

"Some eventful things. Tasuku can explain it later, haha."

Tasuku rolled his eyes as he started explaining about what happened. Stella found the first aid kit and decided to bring Yuna into a different room to change the bandage when she began to explain the event to the older girl.

"So you decided to use your buddy skill to help a little girl?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, that's how I got this wound. The sharp rock gave me quite the wound don't you think?"

Stella smiled and shook her head. "Don't be too reckless.."

Checking her phone, she read her new text message from Akira.

'Your song debut is actually pretty popular. Once school ended, the views started adding up by 10! Looking forward to tomorrow?'

Yuna texted Akira back and told him about her wound.

'Do you think you can get Eiji to make something to cover my left arm? Maybe a short fingerless glove for my right hand and a long fingerless glove that reaches near my shoulders or something for my left? I don't know?'

'Sure. Don't strain yourself too much,' was the reply she got back as Stella finished wrapping up her arm.

"Thanks, Stella. I'll head back to base now."

"Not a problem at all!" Entering the base once again, Tasuku turned over at Yuna and smiled.

"It's been a while since we had a match with each other. Want to buddyfight with me right now?"

Yuna stared at the boy for a bit and flashed a smile, gladly accepting his challenge.

* * *

"I buddy call Jackknife Dragon to my left!"

Tasuku's life point was added up by 1, allowing him to have 5 life points.

"I equip Dragonblade, Dragobrave! Systemic Dagger Dragon attack Grave Horn Dragon! Jack and I will create a link attack!"

Grave Horn Dragon was destroyed by Systemic Dagger as Tasuku attacked with Dragobrave, dealing Yuna 3 damage and dropping her life points to 3.

"I cast, Green Dragon Shield!"

Jack retreated after the cast, ending Tasuku's turn.

"Draw. Charge and Draw. I buddy call to my right, Psychic Knife Dragon!"

Yuna earned 1 life point back, adding her life points to 4.

"I cast Dragonic Destroy, paying 2 gauge to destroy Jackknife Dragon! I also cast Dragon Breath to destroy Systemic Dagger Dragon! I summon Double Sword Dragon to my left and I equip Twin Dragonblades, Dragoanthem, paying another 2 gauge! Double Sword, Psy, attack Tasuku and I'll follow up along with my own attack!"

Yuna's turn ended as Tasuku lost 4 life points with the attacks only having 1 life point left ending her turn.

"Hmm you got pretty good you know.., but I still win. I call Jamadhar Dragon to create a link attack! Attack Yuna, Jamadhar!"

Yuna lost her 4 life points, thus having her flag destroyed once again by Tasuku.

"Game over! Winner is, Ryuenji Tasuku!"

"So, how's your wound after using Dragoanthem?"

Yuna's weapon disappeared as she touched her arm. "It just feels.. sore. Don't worry about it. Good match as usual."

Exchanging smiles, the two decided to head back to where the others were, holding a conversation about Gao and his buddy.

"I actually found the two to be quite interesting really.. And they fight quite a bit.."

Tasuku laughed "Yeah, I agree with you on that."

* * *

**Looks like I am able to update a chapter today! Haha, I'm still very tired from not getting enough sleep. d: **

**Okay, so for her songs, if I ever do add in some lyrics to this fanfic, it won't be made up. I'll be putting my anime/Japanese playlist on random and whatever song plays will be pick to be the song she sings. I'll give you the songs' names down here if you're curious.**

** If you look at me, I'm actually very bad at creating music and lyrics… The only thing that I can do close enough to creating music is transcribing them into playable pieces sooo….. yeah. **

**Thanks for reading as usual, guys! **

_**~stormy003**_


	10. Chapter 9

Yuna sat in a corner of her room and mumbled out a bunch of words while Psy sat on her bed and watched her.

'Idon'twanttogo. Idon'twanttogo. It'sgoingtobecrowded. Abunchofpeoplewillbethere. WhatamIgoigtodo? WhatamIGOINGTODO? WHATAMIGOINGTODO?! AHHHH!' Yuna yelled, finally going crazy in her head.

"Yuna, calm down! Just relax! It's not even 2 PM yet!" Psy said as calm as possible. Yuna turned over to look at her buddy with a frighten look on her face.

"…."

The two locked eye contacts with each other for a few seconds until Psy decided to break the silence.

"…. Uhhh.. So, what are you going to do before it starts?"

"PLEASE DON'T ASKKKKKK!" Yuna pulled her grey cardigan over her head as she hid herself like a turtle in its shell. Her phone started vibrating on the table next to her bed, indicating that someone was calling.

"Ummm… are you going to pick that up?"

No answer.

"Haa…" Psy decided to pick up the phone call for the girl instead.

"Heyallow? It's Yuna's buddy. Uhuh. I don't know about that… Here you can try talking to her. Hey, Yuna, I'm putting the call on speaker."

'Hey, Yuna. You doing alright?'

Yuna lifted her cardigan off her head a few inches and answered the voice.

"Akiraaaaaa! I DON'T WANT TO GO! IT'S GOING TO BE CROWDED ISN'T IT?!"

A sigh could be heard from the other side of the phone. 'You're going to have to get use to it. I mean I can cancel all this if you like, but-'

Yuna cut off Akira midway of his sentence. "YES, PLEASE DO! I CAN'T EVEN SPEAK IN FRONT OF CLASS! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I CAN SING IN FRONT OF A CROWD?!" she yelled nervously.

'You didn't let me finish my sentence. Anyways, as I was saying, I can cancel this debut and have you quit this job, but you will make the group break apart again and your new fans that were looking forward to listening to you today will be left in disappointment.'

Yuna looked at the phone hard and thought about what he said carefully. "UGHHH, SHUT UP! YOU'RE MAKING ME FEEL BAD! OKAY, FINE. I'LL DO IT!" she yelled, chucking her old brown teddy bear at the phone and knocking Psy over along with it.

"Oof! Hey! Watch where you're throwing!"

'Hahaha! I knew you'd say yes. Come over to the studio an hour early to get ready. Use this time to calm yourself down and don't worry, we'll be doing the talking for you. You don't want to be discovered, right?'

Yuna rolled her eyes at the voice. "Yeah, thanks. I'll see you later. Bye."

Psy turned off the phone before Akira got to answer as she got back into her position.

"Hey, how about we visit the police headquarter in your spare time, okay?"

Yuna laid there for a bit longer and finally sat up from the cramped position, feeling her body ache. "Oww… Yeah, sure… I need my bandages to be replaced anyways…"

* * *

"Hello, Yuna! Here for a visit today?" the 18 year old girl asked.

"Yep. Can I also get my bandages replaced today?" Yuna answered sheepishly.

"Sure, come with me."

"Thanks, Stella," Yuna thanked her as she followed her into a room.

"Hey, Stella?"

"Hmm?"

Yuna looked around to avoid eye contacts with the older girl. "D-do you have a secret that you want to… you know…. want to tell people or a certain someone, but at the same time you don't?"

Stella paused for a bit and then continued wrapping up Yuna's arm. "Is this about Tasuku or…..?" Her smile started to widen into a grin.

"Sort of…? It's not only about Tasuku-kun," Yuna said puffing up her red cheeks.

"You're blushingggg~! Hahaha! That's so cuteeee~!" she cooed.

"Stella! It's not what you think! I swear!"

"Right.. Anyways, yes I did have a secret, but I got it out of myself afterwards. Why?" Stella asked curiously. "You're hiding something from us? Would you like to tell me?"

Yuna looked over at Stella worryingly. "Ummmmm…. I kind of have a job….. It wasn't my choice though; I was sort of forced into it…." Yuna spoke quietly so only the two of them could hear.

"Uhuh…. I don't see why that's so bad… what kind of job is it?" Stella asked, finishing up with the bandages.

"… I'm an idol….. And I find it nerve wrecking.. I don't want to have a crowd around me at school every day or have people think of me differently and I also have a concert debut today." Yuna started to feel nervous again.

"Okay, Yuna. Calm down and take a deep breath. I understand that you're scared of the crowd and how people would think differently of you, but you'll get use to it. You are going to tell Tasuku, right? I don't think he'll like this reason of yours if you keep it away for too long. It is quite unreasonable to hide this." Stella smiled a knowing smile at the girl, allowing her to calm down a bit.

"Yeah, you're right. I am being unreasonable, aren't I..?" she said as she chuckled a bit. "Thanks for listening, Stella. I feel a bit better."

Stella nodded. As she opened her mouth to day something a muffled voice cut right into the silent room.

'MR. TAKIHARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WHERE DID YOU HIDE MY SHIRTTTTTT?!'

As the two stared at the door weirdly, Yuna started to giggle followed by Stella's giggle.

"You should go visit him now, you're all done. I'm guessing that he ran into base."

"Alright. Thanks again, Stella," Yuna said, calming down from her giggle fit.

* * *

Walking with Psy into base, Yuna checked her phone one last time to see a text on her screen.

'Be ready to face a news reporter today, Yuna. She might start asking you questions today. After all you are a new singer. –Daisuke'

Sighing at the text she gave him a reply. 'Great. Yeah, sure.'

Yuna entered the room and as she closed the cover of her phone's case and slid it into her pocket. Looking up from where she was, she saw Takihara looking away, whistling and Commander I looking at the big screen, ignoring them and Tasuku stood frozen in his position, shirtless while his one piece uniform was tied at his waist.

"I have such bad timing with this…" Yuna said, blushing mad as her golden eyes widen.

"Actually, no! Your timing is always on the spot!" Takihara said grinning deviously.

"A-AHHHH S-SORRY! J-JUST A SECOND!" Tasuku stuttered. "GIVE ME MY SHIRT AND VEST ALREADY!"

Tasuku reached desperately to grab the upper half of his clothes from Takihara, who just held it up high in the air.

"Here, Yuna, catch!"

Takihara threw Tasuku's uniform over to Yuna who caught his vest and ended up having Tasuku's shirt land on her face.

"Eep!" she squeaked. Psy just stood there and laughed. Yuna took in the scent of Tasuku's cleaned shirt, blushing even harder than before, as she took it off her head. Seeing Tasuku inching closer to her to get his clothes back, the girl started looking around embarrassingly and started walking over to the boy without making eye contacts.

"Umm… H-here, Tasuku-kun.."

"T-thanks, Yuna.." Tasuku stuttered, his face just as red as his eyes.

"Awwww, how cute~!" Takihara said jokingly.

"Shut up," Tasuku said, shooting a death glare at the man.

"Hahaha, alright, I'll leave you two alone now~!" Takihara sang, leaving them alone.

* * *

Finally fully dressed, Tasuku apologized to Yuna multiple of times until he got called in for a job.

"Tasuku, there is a criminal near the store 'Castle'. He hasn't made a move on the store yet, but I think he will." Commander I told the boy.

"M-may I come too?" Yuna decided to ask. Everyone looked over at the girl with concern.

"Well, I think its fine to bring her along…. She does have some trustworthy instincts that pop up out of nowhere," Tasuku stated out.

The Commander gave a nod of approval to Tasuku. "Don't let anything happen to her then. That is all."

As the two ran out of headquarter and got a move on, Yuna check her phone one last time to see that it was only 12:10 PM.

'I still have time to spare..' she thought.

* * *

Arriving near the store, the criminal didn't see Tasuku closing in on him along with his buddy and Yuna.

"Buddy police barrier, on!"

The barrier went into a lockdown, not allowing anyone to escape until Tasuku allowed it to unlock.

"As I see it, you're looking at only two options. Either come with me quietly or…. Accept my buddyfight challenge!"

'That same line he uses on the news. Indeed he is a prodigy,' Yuna thought, smiling.

The criminal didn't bother answering him, but luminized his deck.

"They never come quietly now do they.." Tasuku sighed. "Assemble Dragon Army! Dragonic Force, luminize!"

"Raise the flag!" they both said.

"Quickly, find information about this man! One of our men is fighting blindly out there!" Takihara ordered.

"Tasuku, he focuses mainly on attacking and sacrifices some of his monsters to get more attack points. Not much defense, really," Yuna said after a few turns.

"So this is what Tasuku meant when he said she had reliable 'instincts'.." the commander said.

* * *

A few police cars came right after the challenge, arresting the criminal right off the bat and having his core deck destroyed.

"Let's go back to headquarter now," Tasuku said, stretching. "Yuna, is it alright if I slept over your house today?"

Yuna looked at the boy for a few seconds.

"S-sure."

'Crap. What time does the concert end?' Yuna thought hesitantly.

"I'll drop by at 5. Is that alright?" Tasuku asked.

"Yes, that's fine with me," Yuna said holding onto Tasuku tighter as they landed.

"Oh shoot. It looks like I have to go now it's already 12:50…." Yuna said as calm as possible.

'I wonder where she's going at this time…' Tasuku wondered. "Would you like me to take you to where you need to go?" Tasuku offered the girl.

"It's okay. I can get there myself. Besides, you need to get back to work."

Tasuku nodded and waved to Yuna as she walked off and waved back. 'Hopefully he doesn't tail me…'

* * *

Upon arriving at the studio by foot, the girl was relieved to know that she wasn't tailed by her close friend.

"Hey, guys. Are you going to see that concert later today?" Kuguru asked.

"For the new idol in town? I don't know. I never heard her song yet," Baku answered with his lollipop in his mouth.

Gao was in deep thought until Kuguru poked the boy. "Oh, haa? What? Oh, uhh, I guess I can come.. I don't really have aiki-jujutsu practice today."

Looking over at the studio entrance, the group saw Yuna enter the building, but her face was shielded by her hair.

"Was that Yuna-senpai? Did anyone else see that?" Gao asked.

"I don't know Gao… It could've been another person.." Baku replied while Kuguru nodded her head.

"Hey, why are you all just standing there?" a familiar voice asked.

"Oh, Noboru!" Gao exclaimed giving him his bright grin.

"We were just planning to go to the newest idol's concert today. Want to come with us?" Kuguru asked the boy.

"Raita and Kakumo just asked me that earlier… but fine… Gao, is your sister coming also?"

Noboru imagine the thought of Hana being there. 'Kitten shirt! Kitten shirt!' she would say while Noboru would say, 'IT'S NOT A KITTEN! IT'S A TIGER!' Noboru's face expression deflated at the thought and shook his head to get it out.

"No, I think she'll stay at home," he heard his friend say.

"Thank god…" Noboru muttered.

* * *

As the group started walking to the concert area early to find seats, the place was already halfway filled.

"OH! HEY, GAO!"

Gao turned around to see where the voice came from.

"I think that was Kiri. Yep. Oh and he's heading over this way," Drum said, pointing at the violet eyed and light blue haired boy.

"What are you doing? Are you here to see the concert too? I just got curious so I went to take a look!" Kiri said excitedly.

"Yeah, we're here to see the concert!" Gao said smiling.

Raita and Kakumo came from behind the boy and waved over at Noboru. "So you decided to come after all!" Raita said.

"Yeah, yeah," Noboru muttered.

"Let's just find seats now."

* * *

Looking around in the studio, Akira popped up out of nowhere, causing the girl to jump from her spot.

"Don't scare me like that!" she exclaimed.

"Hahaha! Sorry, sorry. Let's get you ready. And Daisuke made sure that the background vocals you sang were fully recorded~!" Akira sang out.

Nodding an okay, Yuna followed Akira into another room to get ready for the concert.

"Here's your attire and I made the sleeves longer to cover your wound. Are you alright?" Eiji asked as he handed the outfit to the girl.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you very much, Mr. Eiji. This looks nice," Yuna smiled.

"Oh, no need for formality, Yuna, and you're very welcome."

After the girl changed, Fumi and Hanae entered the room to do her makeup and hair.

"Fumi, you know how to change my appearance with makeup right..?" Yuna asked hesitantly.

"Don't worry, dear! We're professionals, so we can change it without a problem!" Fumi answered proudly with Hanae saying 'Mhm. Mhm.'

"Please don't use too much makeup?"

Fumi plastered on a gleeful smile. "Most certainly."

Hanae began styling her hair before Fumi put on the makeup.

"It may feel weird at first, but I'm going to pull some of your back hair forward, some of the long locks of hair in the front to the back, and parting your bangs differently, okay, Yuna?" Hanae told Yuna.

"That's fine with me."

* * *

After finishing her makeover, everyone looked at her from head to toe and vice versa giving her approving nods and 'oh's. Yuna's eyes were already pretty slender and big, but the makeup made her eyes a bit more slender to change the appearance. Her bangs were parted on the right and pulled up, one side swayed to the right while the rest, or most of her bangs, went to the left. A long lock of hair was pulled to the front and pushed to the left along with her bangs, allowing it to slightly cover her face. The sides of her head had a braid that led to a twisted bun and the rest of her hair was tied and clipped into a side ponytail, making her hair look shorter in the front and back.

"I certainly didn't think this was possible, but… nice job I do look pretty different…" Yuna said awkwardly. "Tall high heeled boots feel really weird….."

Eiji snickered at that statement. "Don't worry you'll get use to it."

"Yuna! No, Kotone! You will have to design a new personality when you're upstage okay?" Akira said.

"I'll try my best. All I need to do is be livelier than usual right?" Yuna asked, feeling different when she was called by her stage name.

"Apparently, yes," Emiko said.

"Alright, let's head to the concert area now!" Daisuke announced.

* * *

It's now 2 PM and Yuna was frightened to see so many people to come see her at today's debut.

"I can see everything from here… and wait is that Paruko? It looks like she's going to record this… And I see the news reporter…."

Getting nervous once more, Psy appeared out of his card and went over to Yuna. "It'll be alright just try your best and enjoy it. It'll be fine! If turns out to be a bad day for you, you can throw your teddy bear at me again, if you like," Psy offered, trying to calm down his buddy. Yuna nodded at her buddy as he returned to his card and flew back into where he was suppose to be.

"Hello, everyone! Thank you for coming to our idol's debut concert! Since she's new to show biz, she was only able to sing one song sadly enough. But, today she will sing her first song she released yesterday and we'll have her answer some questions later," Akira said happily. "And so.. Here is the newest singer, Kotone!"

Daisuke nudged the girl a bit. "That's your cue I'll walk you up stage so take a deep breath and change your attitude!"

"Easy for you to say… You're not embarrassing yourself," the girl said as she took in a deep breath and smiled a very different smile than her usual.

Walking up on to the stage and over to Akira with Daisuke, Yuna turned on her microphone and turned over to the crowd.

'Think that you are recording at the studio, okay?' Daisuke whispered to her as he walked off the stage.

"Kotone will be singing 'Beauties of Nature' for the day and at the end of this concert the news reporter will eventually have the chance to come up and ask her questions," Akira said smiling.

Yuna shot a quick glare at Akira that said 'I thought you were doing the talking?' as he smiled apologetically. 'You do have to get use to this, you know,' he whispered as he walked away.

'Take a deep breath now and just go all out..' Yuna thought. 'I'm Kotone, not Yuna.'

Looking over at Daisuke to cue the music, the music played loud enough for the crowd to hear.

_aa hana no you ni azayaka ni saa_  
_ aa tori no you ni yuuga ni _  
_aa kazemakase mo kokochi yoi saa _  
_aa tsukiakari terasarete _

_tadashisa nante mono_  
_ hito no monosashi ni yotte kawaru_  
_ kono sekai fuhen aru to suru naraba _  
_kachoufuugetsu ogosoka de utsukushii mono _

_koukai wo shite _  
_manabi mata ayumou _

_nidoto ayamachi _  
_kurikaesanu you ni _

_rekishi to wa_  
_ kawaranu kanjou ga_  
_ megurimegutte kizutsukete wakai sareta _  
_sekai no seichou _

_tadashisa nante mono_  
_ otona nimo wakaranai gensou_  
_ kono sekai fuhen aru to suru naraba_  
_ kachoufuugetsu odayaka de natsukashiki mono_

_ yogorenu koto ga _  
_seigi na no darou ka? _

_ayamachi no naka ni aru kejime ni _  
_miserareshitta kegare wo osorenu ai mo _  
_tadashisa to iu koto_

_ katachi nai kara koso_  
_ kanjiyou to omoeru sore mo _  
_ikeru mo subete uchigawa ni motsu kachoufuugetsu_  
_ hakarenai kara imi ga aru _

_dakara koso ai wo samayou_

_ kanashimeru kokoro mo _  
_ikareru yasashisa sae mo kitto_  
_ ikeru mono subete uchigawa ni motsu kachoufuugetsu_  
_ dokomademo utsukushiku nare_

_ itsumademo utsukushiku nare…_

As the song ended, Yuna looked up as a soft smile took over her face, seeing Tasuku with Jack in the background watching as she lowered her mic.

'Oh. Crap. Don't panic. Don't panic.'

Yuna took another deep breath without changing her face expression. As the crowd applauded and cheered, Akira came back out with his mic turned back on.

"If you would like, Miss, you may come up to the stage and ask Kotone some questions."

Yuna gave the new reporter a small nod, approving the offer. As the news reporter came up to the stage, her camera flew up uncomfortably close to Yuna.

"T-the camera is a bit too close.." Yuna manage to say with a slight giggle.

"My apologies! Anyways, on to the questions! So, you may start by introducing yourself!" the lady said as the camera backed up.

"As you all now know, I'm the newest singer Kotone." Yuna said with a smile.

"Is that your real name or are you not comfortable in telling us about that?"

Yuna hesitated a bit. "I-I'll keep that a secret for a bit longer…"

"That's fine with me. So, how old are you and when did you start this job?" The news reporter was really focused on the questions she threw at Yuna.

"I'm 13 years old and I started this job not too long ago. About…. almost a week now."

"Wow, a week?" Yuna nodded.

"Yes."

"You're as old as the Child Prodigy as well! So, were you excited for your debut today?"

"Oh, actually, a little. I was really nervous about all this despite being new and I didn't expect such a crowd today."

Yuna turned around to face the people. "Thank you for coming to day! I appreciate it a lot."

The news reporter then decided to pop some other questions in before the end of the concert.

"Do you take an interest in buddyfighting?"

Yuna panicked slightly before answering. "Actually, no… I don't own a deck, but I do watch other people buddyfight with each other sometimes."

"Does that also mean you take an interest in the Wonder Boy Genius and Prodigy, Ryuenji Tasuku?"

Yuna stared at the new reporter for a little while. "When did I say I was interested?" Yuna said giggling. "I do see him on TV sometimes. He is quite a buddyfighter I'll say, haha."

Tasuku flew over to where Yuna was and landed behind her.

"I heard something about me and decided to drop by," he said with a smile.

'Whyyyyyyyyy….!?' Yuna thought desperately.

"I didn't expect the Prodigy to come see you himself! Is there a word you would like to say, Ryuenji-kun?"

Tasuku stood there and thought for a bit as the crowd excitedly called out to both the singer and police officer.

"In fact, I do. Congratulations with your debut and your song was wonderful."

Yuna mentally sighed to herself, thanking Fumi and Hanae for doing such a good job with the appearance change. "Thank you very much, Ryuenji-kun. I appreciate your compliment," she said, shaking his hand as the crowd took pictures of this moment.

* * *

"Finally finished with this debut thing…! What time is it?"

"It is 4 PM. Why?" Emiko asked the girl.

Sighing a long sigh as she stretched, the girl answered in a tired tone. "I need to get home quick. Tasuku-kun is visiting at 5 today.." Yuna said tiredly.

"I see. Well, you're all done! Makeup all removed and hair back to normal! Good job today!"

Yuna smiled and left the room to thank everyone at the same time. "Thank you all and good job today. I appreciate your hard work."

As, Yuna got home she took a quick shower and set out some futons in a different room with Psy's help.

"We still have a little time to spare before he comes, but I'm still very tired.."

Psy checked the girl's phone and told her what Akira texted her.

"A website for my performances and my song albums? He's got to be kidding me."

"Not at all. He also said that your fans are posting their recordings of your debut today and sending fan messages on that site…" Psy said, fading away his voice. Tasuku rang her doorbell as Jack turned back into a card a few minutes later.

"Oh, looks like he's here."

* * *

**Thanks guys sorry I was very busy today. **

**The song that played in my playlist today was '**_**Beauties of Nature (**__**華鳥風月**__**)'.**_** Vocals are by senya. If you are a huge Touhou Project fan, then you may know this hahaha. **

**Anyways, yeah (I say that a lot. I'm sorry.). Thanks again for reading like usual. I posted deviantart links on my profile for Yuna's character design, but I'll make sure that I draw her younger and idol form in color and digitally like her present form. **

_**~stormy003**_


	11. Chapter 10

Awkwardly sitting at the dinner table, Tasuku looked over at the flower vase in front of him.

"You've been taking good care of these flowers.." he said slyly.

"Uhuh….. Don't get the wrong idea," Yuna said as she brought their dinner to the table. Tasuku gave a smirk to the girl as he leaned his head onto the palm of his hand.

'Time sure passes by quickly when you're busy as heck,' Yuna thought.

"So, has anything new been happening at work?" Yuna decided to ask.

Tasuku smiled brightly at her and replied. "Actually, yes. I was about to bring it up. The police force just design a new ability called 'Future Force' and we haven't really got it an approval to use it just yet."

Yuna stared at Tasuku for a bit, deciding whether to ask him other questions or not. "What does the Future Force allow you to do..?" Yuna asked with curiosity filling every space of her words.

"It allows you to make the power of your cards real…. Hey, Yuna?"

"Hm?"

Tasuku stared at the girl, eyeing her long hair for a while. "How is it like to have long hair?"

Yuna looked at the boy, confused by this question. "Normal…? Why are you asking…? Did you decide to grow you hair out or something? Hahaha!" the girl joked and laughed at the boy's shocked expression.

"Oh, shut it. That's not it," Tasuku chuckled at her joke. "Anyways, what I meant was if it feels weird or heavy. Anything like that?"

Yuna thought of when her hair was shorter and how it felt like. "It does feel a bit heavier than short hair..? And sometimes, it gets in the way… Still, why did you ask?"

Tasuku nodded. "The Future Force's effect is making your hair grow longer, and I just got curious."

Silence filled the room once more as they continued eating.

"So….. Did you see the new idol today?" Tasuku decided to pop in the question.

'Dear god… Why did he have to mention THAT…'

"Oh? I heard there was a new idol around the city earlier today, but I didn't go see her," Yuna lied. "How about you?"

Tasuku stared at her, eyeing her face and hair, finally answering her question. "Yeah. I did. Also got to talk to her a bit," he answered, putting his dirty dishes into the sink.

'I think he's on to me…' Yuna thought. "You can leave that there. I'll clean it. Oh and go ahead and take a shower. Psy, can you show him the way? By the way, we are sleeping in a different room, not mine. Show him the room too, please," Yuna said, standing up from her seat.

* * *

After finishing up the dishes and getting ready for bed, Yuna decided to check the news on TV to see if there was anything new.

'And this afternoon, the newest 13 year old idol, Kotone, revealed to be an idol for around about a week and have already gathered tons and tons of fans with her very first concert. The Prodigy, Ryeunji Tasuku, dropped by after her stupendous performance, complimenting her and showed his support to the young singer. Everyone went wild when they shook hands with each other, Taking pict-'

Yuna turned off the TV, looking around to see if Tasuku was around and sighed when she didn't see any sign of him anywhere near her. Yawning and stretching out her tired body, Yuna touched her wounded arm and slowly closed her tired eyes, falling asleep on the couch. Tasuku came out to see if Yuna was still out only to find her asleep on the couch.

"Jeez.. What got her so tired this afternoon…?" Tasuku mumbled, smiling a soft smile. "Hey, Psy. What did you two do today to make her so worn out?" Tasuku asked the dragon as he picked up the girl carefully.

"…. We ran some errands for the neighbors and got home at around 3," Psy lied to the boy.

"I see… Anyways, we need to get her to bed."

The dragon followed the boy into the room as he tucked Yuna into bed. "Are you going to sleep also, kid?"

Tasuku looked over his shoulder to have the dragon in his line of sight. "Well, no… It's a bit too early for me.." Tasuku said, looking over at the clock that read 7:46 PM.

Tasuku took out his phone to check his schedule for the next day and turned it off to dry off his hair with the towel around his neck. He looked over at his roommate of the night and sat still, staring at the girl.

"Don't get any funny ideas, kid. Do anything to my buddy while her guard is down and you're dead."

The prodigy snapped out of his thoughts, realizing that he was blushing and glared at the dragon. "I don't have any funny ideas or thoughts of her, god…" He mumbled as he turned away.

"Kid, don't hide it. Everyone close to you two already knows that you like her. Are you ever going to bring it up to her?" the dragon told the boy.

"Like I said before, I-"

"Don't deny it," Psy cut in.

Looking over at the girl once more, he let out a long sigh. "She doesn't know, does she…?"

Psy walked over to his buddy and sat down next to her. "Don't worry, she's oblivious towards you."

"… I see.."

Tasuku lay back down onto his futon and rested his arm across his forehead. Feeling an arm over on his chest, Tasuku looked over to see Yuna sleeping peacefully with her hand on top of him and smiled, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Tasuku, you're blushing again," Psy said in a joking manner, returning to his card.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, shut up… It's hard not to, alright?" Tasuku said pouting. 'I'll to confess to her soon… Maybe tomorrow..'

* * *

The next morning came with Yuna waking up first, not paying attention to her surroundings.

'My body feels really heavy right now…'

Yuna looked over to see Tasuku sleeping directly next to her with his arm wrapped around her.

'A-aa-ahhhhh…?!' Yuna looked at the boy with a shocked expression, fully awake.

'T-too close for comfort! Can't move!'

Yuna forced of eyes shut as she looked away, slowly opening her eyes and looking back at her friend.

'He looks quite….. AUGHHHH! I SHOULDN'T THINK ABOUT THIS!'

Yuna's cheek had the color red spread across them as she tried to push the thought away. Tasuku, finally waking up, looked at the girl drowsily, unaware of the position they were in and making eye contacts with the girl.

"…." The girl blinked at the boy as panic crept up her body.

"…"

Despite still being tired, Tasuku pulled Yuna closer to him and buried his face into her hair, groaning tiredly.

"What time is it….?" He asked, voice muffled in the girl's hair.

"I-I don't know..? I'm not the one facing the clock here..!" Yuna stuttered.

"… Oh right."

Tasuku lifted his head up to look over at the clock only to see that it was 8:57 AM. Finally realizing the position they're in, Tasuku snapped out of his sleepy state and let go of the girl.

"S-SORRY! I-I DIDN'T KNOW- I-IT WASN'T –I- UWAHHH….!" Tasuku started to panic and stuttered a lot more than usual.

"No, no! It's okay! I-it's –I- Uh- Well…"

As the two exchanged cutoff apologies, Yuna stood up quickly only to slip and fall on top of Tasuku.

"S-S-SORRY! A-ARE YOU OKAY?"

"Oohhh… Augh.. Y-yep, I'm fine." Tasuku said, supporting her body.

"I'll just.. go down stairs and make food.." Yuna said, looking away.

* * *

"A-are you working today..?"

Tasuku looked over at the girl after packing his clothes he wore that night.

"Err.. Y-yeah… Would you like to come with me?" Tasuku offered the girl.

Yuna nodded and went to grab her phone and core deck. "Sure, but I can only stay for a few minutes. I have somewhere to go right after."

Tasuku pulled on his vest and gloves, turning around to face the girl and answered with an 'okay then'.

"Hey, Stella."

"Ah! Good morning, you two! Are you staying for a while today, Yuna?"

Yuna smiled as she shook her head disappointingly. "I can only stay here for a few minutes right now. Like around.. 5 minutes?"

Stella smiled a disappointed smile. "I understand. Would you like to replace your bandage again today?"

"Ah! Yes please. Thank you for reminding me."

Tasuku walked Yuna over to Stella and grabbed the girl's hand.

"Ummm.. Are you free later? Like.. around 12?"

Yuna stared at her friend for a while, curious about why he asked. "Yes, I am."

He looked over at Stella who stared at the two, excitement written all over on her face. "Want to meet me in front of the park?" Tasuku asked, looking away slightly.

"Sure….."

After approving the time for the meet up with Tasuku and having her bandages replaced by Stella, Yuna thanked the blond girl and said her good bye, leaving to head to the studio.

"Hey, Yuna," Daisuke said yawning.

"How are you tired from doing nothing yesterday..?" the girl looked at her assistant composer weirdly when she asked.

"Actually, I stayed up really late at night to finish your next song. I started arranging this when everyone was working on your song debut." Rubbing his eyes sleepily, Daisuke walked over to the player and played the song to the girl. "I asked Akira to help me with it also so, it was finished pretty quickly."

Yuna shook her head as she gave the teen a smile. "I don't really trust Akira with lyrics…. But I'll check it out."

Akira walked out of the changing room, happy to see the young idol listening to the song as it played.

"Here's the lyrics! As usual, change anything you want to."

"Right. Thanks Akira."

* * *

After listening to the song for the 16th time, Yuna finally finished fixing up the lyrics and changing some notes and beats in the song.

"You didn't decide which instruments to use did you?"

Daisuke looked at the girl nervously. "I kind of need help on that…"

Yuna looked over at the composition once more, seeing that everything was written and played by pianos and a drum set. "Hmmmm let's change some of these into this… and then…."

"Alright! Let's listen to this one more time and I'll try singing along with it. Well, if I can stick with the vocal's beat.."

Daisuke nodded as he played the song once more and instead of hearing just pianos and a set of drums, there were more varieties of instruments this time.

"Ah… er.. ahem.." Yuna cleared her throat nervously.

"itsuka mita yume todokanai tsubuyaki dake yoru no hikari ni tsutsumarete samayoi yuku yagate mihiraku sono hitomi unmei nara semete sou, ima dake... kanawanai to utsumuku yoru kaze ni tada unadare namida tsuki kage te no hira ni afurete yuku nani ga hoshii no? kuchibiru wa yami ni furuete ita deatta ano toki ni mune tsuita ega- Waaaait...Am I singing the wrong line..? No, I'm not. Damn."

The girl started giggling a bit at her little screw up. "I'll just work on this and see how it turns out later, okay?"

"That's fine with me, haha," Daisuke laughed.

"I'll see you later have fun."

"Alright meet you at around 1."

Psy appeared out of his card, and pulled out Yuna's phone. "It's only around 10, so where are you going to go?" the dragon pointed out.

"Hmm hmm hmm hmm," Yuna hummed. Snapping out of her concentration, she grabbed the dragon and held him. "Yeaaah…. I'm not so sure.." Yuna answered, closing her eyes as she continued walking straight.

"Uhhhh, you might want to look now, but you're going- YUNA! YUNA! OPEN YOUR EYES! YOU'RE GOING TO CRASH!" Psy yelled as he freaked out.

Yuna opened her eyes, seeing that she was about to crash into Gao as he turned around to see what was going on.

"Hey! It's Yuna-senpai! What are you doing here?" Gao asked.

"Oh well I decided to take a walk with Psy here before meeting up with Tasuku-kun. Well, that's actually in 2 hours, so… I have nothing to do really.." Yuna answered the young boy awkwardy.

"Well, we were all going to head over to Gao's house right now. Would you like to come with us?" Kuguru asked happily.

"My Grandma is making Takoyaki today. It's like the best!" Gao exclaimed.

"YEAHH! I CALL DIBS ON MOST OF THEM!" drum exclaimed as he jumped around.

"NO DIBS!" Baku yelled at the dragon.

"Well, sure, I'll come! Thank you for the invitation. Oh? And who are these guys?" Yuna asked, smiling a polite smile to the unfamiliar faces.

"Oh, right. This is Kodo Noboru. He's just walking with us for a bit right now. That's Kurodake Tetsuya. The guy with, well, bananas on his head.. And over there next to Baku is Hyoryu Kiri. Guys, this is Suzuki Yuna-senpai. She's Tasuku-senpai's friend."

Yuna gave a slight nod to the group. "Nice to meet you all. Go ahead and call me Yuna, okay?"

Noboru stared at the girl with caution as he slowly crossed his arm. "Don't get any wrong ideas about my shirt, but this is a tiger. NOT a kitten."

Yuna looked over at the boy as she smiled, raising her eyebrows at the sudden warning. "I think I can see that perfectly fine, Noboru, so don't worry about it."

"…"

A tint of pink slightly spread across the blond boy's cheeks as he looked away.

* * *

Gao knocked at his door, hearing a little girl's voice on the other side of the door. "Who is it?"

"Gao, I also brought some friends over, Hana."

The door clicked open to reveal the young girl Yuna met a few days ago.

"Ah! Yuna-senpai!" Hana ran over and jumped at the oldest girl in the group, toppling her over.

"Whoa! Oof.. Hey, Hana. How've you been?" she asked, holding up the little girl.

"Good! Oh yeah. How's your arm now?" Hanako asked curiously.

"It's healing fine. It just looks very disturbing, hahaha! Other than that, everything is just fine," Yuna replied as she stood up and place Hana back on her feet.

"Oh? What happened to your arm now?"

Everyone turned to the doorway to see Gao's mother standing there with a bright smile on her face.

"Ah…. Well…. Long story short? I'll tell you once we get inside, but don't scold Hana or Gao for this, please. I think Hana learned her lesson," Yuna said worryingly with a small giggle.

* * *

"So that's what happened… Are you okay now?" Mr. Mikado asked.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

Yuna looked over to see Kiri looking at a picture of a boy who looked to be Gao's older brother.

"Who's this?"

"Oh, that's my older brother," Gao said stoically.

"Where is he now?" Kiri decided to ask.

"He isn't here anymore."

The picture frame slipped out of the boy's hand, breaking the frame on the floor. "A-ah! Sorry about that!"

"No, it's alright. I'll clean that up. Just take a seat and eat now," Mrs. Mikado told Kiri. Kiri nodded guiltily as he went back to his seat.

"Huh..?" Yuna said out loud as a blanket fell from the ceiling.

Everyone grabbed the food off the table as the blanket fluttered down and a young boy in a ninja outfit fell from the ceiling. Yuna stared with disbelief, shocked at what just happened.

"Owww… Owowow..!" the boy whimpered.

"Hey, Akatsuki. Dropping in for some food?" Gao asked the boy.

"Don't mind if I do!" Akatsuki exclaimed.

"Yano, you are quite weird for hanging on the plungers for so long on the ceiling," Tetsuya said.

"You're one to say…" Baku stated.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Akatsuki looked over at Yuna, unfamiliar with the girl. "Hello! I'm Kisaragi Akatsuki! What's your name?" the young boy asked as he stuffed more food into his mouth.

"I'm Suzuki Yuna. Nice to meet you," Yuna said, still surprised with the incident.

"AKATSUKI!" a voice boomed from the front of the house. Everyone shot their head over to the door.

"Ohhh…. Z's going to kill me isn't he…" Akatsuki said with a worried tone.

"Hey, Zanya. Want to come in?" Gao asked as he opened the front door while Akatsuki walked over to the boy.

"Come on, Akatsuki. We have to get back and train!" he said, grabbing his little brother's ear.

"OWOWOWOWOW! OKAY!"

Looking at the group with wide eyes, the boy immediately let go of Akatsuki's ear and flinched.

"G-girls!"

"This is my brother, Kisaragi Zanya! Brother, that is Suzuki Yuna-senpai. I just met her!" Akatsuki decided to introduce the two.

"R-right… Nice to meet you… Okay, Akatsuki. Let's go." Zanya started turning away as his face turned slightly red.

"Why not come hang out with us?" Kuguru asked as she got closer to him.

"A-ah! A-a girl! W-welll, because I-I'm allergic to girls, I MEAN FOOD!"

Everyone looked at the boy weirdly, as Yuna shook her head.

"I wonder who's going to attend the ABC Cup Tournament this year.." Gao brought up.

Psy flew up to the girl's pocket to dig out her phone and checked for the time. "Yuna, it's 11:36. Should we go now?"

"Wow, it's already that late? We should get going now then. Is the park far from Gao's house?"

Psy flew up in the air to check. "Sort of. You may have to use your buddy skill to get there in time."

Yuna hesitated a bit looking over at the group that stared at her. "Well… It was fun staying here to hang out with you guys, but I have to go meet up with Tasuku-kun now.. If you need to contact me for anything, I'll just give you my phone number now," Yuna announced sheepishly.

"Aww, okay.. Come visit anytime! And thanks!" Gao said while Yuna pulled out her core deck.

"Gao? Tell your family I said thanks and bye, please?"

'Buddy skill on!' was heard as her core deck turned into her gadget. Gao grinned his usual big grin.

"Sure! Bye!"

Yuna nodded to the boy and jumped away from the group as Psychic Knife Dragon returned to his normal form to lead the way.

* * *

Making it to the park with 2 minutes to spare, the two went over to a tree for some shade. Yuna thought about the song that the twins finished over night and started to sing the lyrics in her head only to be disrupted by somebody's hands covering her eyes.

"… Tasuku, is that you?" she decided to ask with a smile on her face.

The boy leaned over and uncovered her eyes, wrapping his arms around her neck, letting out a chuckle. "Leaving out –kun now are you? Haha. And what if it wasn't me?" he asked sitting down and leaning over a bit more.

"Hmmmm.. Good question… Psy would probably cover me," Yuna said, looking over at Psy.

Talking to each other for a while as time passed by and people admiring Tasuku as they walked past the two, the so-called Boy Wonder finally decided to pop up the confession he's been preparing for so long.

'Hope nothing interrupts us…' Tasuku thought. "Hey, Yuna?"

"Hm?"

Tasuku stood up and moved to sit down in front of her. "I've been meaning to tell you something for a while now…"

Yuna tilted her head slightly answering with a questioned 'oh?' Tasuku looked around for a bit and started hesitating, forgetting what he put together to say to the girl.

"Well, you see… I….. Um…. How do I put this…"

Yuna sat patiently, catching every single word the flustered boy said.

"Hmm…. I… I li-"

Tasuku was cut off by his communicator. 'Tasuku, we need you back at base pronto,' Takihara called.

'Oh great.. just my luck.' He mumbled. "Sorry, Yuna. Just a second…"

Reaching up to his communicator, Tasuku replied to the order, standing up from his spot. "Okay, but what's the hurry?"

'Commander I needs you back for a mission.'

"Right…. Sorry, Yuna, but I have to go now.. I'll tell you next time, alright?"

Yuna stood up from her place and brushed off her white dress. "Sure.. I'll see you later then."

Tasuku nodded and flew off with Jack back to headquarter.

"Awww damn… I stalled too much time!" Tasuku complained, grabbing onto his head.

"You sure did, Tasuku," Jack replied with a snicker.

"Aw, shut up! You're not helping!"

Yuna headed back to the studio early for her second attempt to cover the new song. Psy decided to check her phone as they walked back.

'Can we have a buddyfight match tomorrow after school, pleaseeeeee?'

Yuna sighed at the boy's request and grabbed the phone from Psy. 'Gao… haa.. Sure, why not..? I'm going to panic if I see a bunch of people there though so, try not to gather such a crowd?'

Gao replied to her text immediately. 'Yeah! Sure! I'll try not to.'

"This boy…." Yuna mumbled, smiling at the text.

* * *

**So close, man, so close. **

**I finished drawing and coloring her 9 year old form. –thumbs up- **

**Song that played in my playlist first today was Agony by KOTOKO. NOTE: I NEVER WATCHED THE ANIME AND I PLAN NOT TO BECAUSE IT'S YURI (GIRLXGIRL) LOOOL. **

**I'll finish the last design for her idol form soon, so yeah. **

**Is this story not funny or... I need to change the genre if it isn't HAHA.**

_**~stormy003**_


	12. Chapter 11

"Tasuku… Tasukuuuuu…..? Tasuku!"

"Ha!? Wha-?!" Tasuku exclaimed as he snapped out of his trance, shooting up his head and colliding into Stella's forehead.

"Ack! Owww…." Stella rubbed her forehead as she whimpered in pain.

"Sorry, Stella.." Tasuku said, bending down and covering up his head as the pain subsided slowly.

"You know, you've been acting really strange ever since you got back.."

Tasuku took a peak at Stella as she adjusted her glasses and turned over to Takihara. "She's right. You've been acting a lot more…. empty minded…."

Tasuku let go of his head and glared at the older man. "It's all your fault…" Tasuku pouted disappointedly.

"'Scuse me? What did I do?" the man looked at the boy confused.

Tasuku stood up from his spot and walked up to Takihara, grabbing his collar and shaking him violently. "IT'S. NO. THING," Tasuku cried out with clenched teeth.

Stella looked at the boy, shocked at his action until his conversation with Yuna this morning came to mind. "Tasuku, did something happen between you and, well, Yuna?" she asked with concern.

"….."

"Oh? You went to-"

Takihara got interrupted by the boy, being shaken violently. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" the boy yelled once more, letting go of Takihara.

Walking out of base, the disappointed boy started to think of another time to ask the girl as Stella followed him out.

"Tasuku… Would you like to tell me what happened?"

Tasuku turned around to see Stella coming towards him. "It's nothing, really.."

Tasuku looked at the ground, feeling Stella's hand rest on his shoulder. "I know you're hiding something. You can tell me. May help you feel better?"

Sighing loud enough for the girl to hear, he nodded and turned around to face the girl. "You know about my thoughts of Yuna, do you?" looking at the teen for a reply, receiving a nod.

"I tried… to uhh… yeah… and before I finished telling her… I got interrupted by Mr. Takihara." Tasuku mentioned Takihara's name with disappointment filling his voice, pouting.

"Awwww, that's so cute!" Stella cooed. "Sorry about the interruption though. Maybe ask her tomorrow at school?"

"Yeah.. alright.." Tasuku said, looking away.

* * *

"How long have I been singing this already….?" Yuna decided to ask with a tired tone.

"You've been attempting to sing this song for about….. 2 hours straight? Maybe 3?" Daisuke noted.

"Ughhhhhh….. I never actually sang a moderately fast piece before…." the singer groaned.

"Go take a break. Maybe it'll help."

Yuna nodded as she took her headphones off and headed outside for some fresh air.

"Before you head outside, Eiji designed some clothes for you to disguise yourself."

Yuna looked over her shoulder at the older boy, giving him a blank stare.

"If you ever head out for the studio or anywhere else out of the studio and back, you'll need to cover yourself."

"Uhhh yeah… sure… I'll go change now then.. Psy, stay in your card, okay?" Her buddy immediately turned into a card ad flew over to the girl.

Taking a deep breath as she walked around the city, Yuna started to think about her match with Gao the next day.

'My prediction for this match….? I lose. As usual,' the girl thought.

"Hello, miss!" Yuna turned around to see a middle aged woman with a bandanna tied on her head.

"Hello.." Yuna greeted.

"You look like a fine young girl. What are you doing here by yourself?"

Yuna looked at the women through her sunglasses and wondered why she decided to talk to her. "… I'm just taking a walk."

The sweet women gave a sweet smile to the girl and headed into her flower shop only to come back with a bouquet in hand. "Take these. You seem to need something to relieve your mind."

Yuna hesitated to take the bouquet from the woman and tried to push away the offer.

"Please, I insist!"

Sighing mentally, Yuna bowed and took the bouquet of flowers from the woman, thanking her politely. "I should head back now, thank you once I again, miss."

Entering the studio once more, Yuna took off her sunglasses as the twins opened their mouth to ask something.

"Don't ask please and let's continue…"

* * *

The next day was a tiring day for Yuna as she had a full schedule to deal with.

"Are you okay? You seem a lot more tired than usual…"

Yawning as she stretched, the girl nodded and responded back to her friend. "Yeah, I'm totally fine…"

Slowly closing her eyes as she slowly fell over, Tasuku immediately stood up from his place to support the girl. "Are you going to do anything afterschool? I think you should head home and sleep once you finish packing up your stuff.."

Yuna opened her eyes halfway and looked over at the concerned boy. "Actually… Gao asked to have a buddyfight match with me today once school ended…" she said, yawning once more.

Tasuku shook his head and supported the girl to her feet. "I'll take you to where you need to meet him then. I'll also be bringing you home right after," Tasuku told her.

"Psy..., please lead the way I don't want to do anything right now…." the girl groaned tiredly, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, looks like she's here! And is that Tasuku-senpai with her?" Gao asked excitedly.

"THE RYUENJI TASUKU?" Nanana Paruko asked with surprise, popping out of a bush.

"Whoa there, Paruko. Where did you come from?" Baku asked.

"I overheard your conversation and followed!" she exclaimed proudly.

"Right…." Tetsuya answered.

"Yuna-senpai, are you alright?" Kuguru asked.

"Don't worry, she's just really…. tired," Tasuku answered.

"Yeah.. Just tired. Sorry to waste your time, Tasuku-kun, but don't you have work?" Yuna asked, looking over at the boy.

"It's alright. Now let's get down to business."

"He's right. Let's start! Dragon Blast Fury, luminize!" Gao said.

Yuna gave a tired yawn as she luminized her deck, Tasuku stepped back for her buddy to take his place. "Dragon Knights, luminize."

Paruko hopped into Takosuke's UFO and flew around the challengers. "THE MATCH FOR TODAY IS BETWEEN A MIDDLE SCHOOL STUDENT, SUZUKI YUNA, AND THE NOVICE WHO WON EVERY MATCH HE TOOK ON, MIKADO GAO! BUDDYYY…..FIGHT!"

"It's time to raise the flag!"

"Dragon world!"

Yuna didn't state her world as she stretched, getting off balanced when doing so.

"Yuna!" Tasuku exclaimed as Psychic Knife Dragon caught her.

"Stay where you are for now, Kid. She'll be fine. If she buddy calls me, you can take my place."

Kuguru walked over to Tasuku and just nodded at him, agreeing with the white dragon.

"Well, then..! Yuna-senpai will be going first in this match!"

"Okay then…. Charge and draw. I call Thousand Rapier Dragon to the left. Thousand Rapier, attack Gao," Yuna ordered.

"You seem a lot more tired than usual, Yuna," the summoned dragon said.

"Yeah…. Don't mention, and just attack," Psy stated bluntly.

"Don't be rude ,Psy."

"Ahh!"

Gao took 2 damage dropping his life points to 8.

'End of move. Your move.'

"She seems pretty good, I guess. But…. Eclipsing the darkness with flames.. And brightening the hearts of the mistreated! THE MIGHTY SUN FIGHTER IS HERE! THINGS ARE HEATING UP!"

Yuna laughed at the boy's lines as she straightened up from her position. "The Mighty Sun Fighter, huh? Interesting.." the girl said, yawning right after.

"She really needs to get home soon. She even fell asleep in class…" Tasuku mumbled to himself.

"I call Thousand Rapier Dragon to the right and Pile Bunker Dragon to the left!"

Gao threw both cards over to their destined space, allowing both dragons to appear. "Now it's on!" the young boy said.

* * *

The match went on for a while with Yuna at 5 life points left and Gao at 1.

"I buddy call Drum Bunker Dragon to my right and I equip Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle! Drum, attack Yuna-senpai and create a link attack with me!"

Yuna just stood in her place and gave a smile as she took in the damages the two gave her. Her dragon world flag shattered into cards and disappeared as she stood there and stretched.

"Game over! Winner is, Mikado Gao!"

"Good match, Gao. I saw the results coming anyways."

Gao looked at the girl with confusion and thanked the girl for the challenge. "Thanks for accepting my challenge, Senpai, but what do you mean by 'seeing results?'"

Tasuku held the girl steady before she fell over and answered for her. "She has this instinct that allows her to predict what will happen next and an ability that allows her to have a glimpse of some people's abilities."

"Wow, that's pretty cool, yo!" Tesuya said.

"These instincts don't always kick in," the girl answered.

"So, it only kicks in whenever it feels like?" Kiri asked, earning a nod from the girl.

"Well, I should get her back home now."

"But I feel fi- Whoa!"

Tasuku picked the girl up and answered with a stern 'no you're not.' Yuna pouted and muttered a quick 'fine..'

"See you soon, guys, and enjoy the rest of your day," Yuna said as Tasuku took off to her house.

"Hey, Yuna. Are you still awake?"

"….." Tasuku looked at the girl only to find her asleep in his arms.

'I wonder what has gotten her so tired these days… She's never been like this before,' the boy thought.

"Hey…. I meant to say this to you the other day.." Tasuku began, "you may be asleep now, but I wanted to say that I like you. I'll try to confess when you're awake, so please do give me a chance.." the boy told the sleeping girl.

"Tasuku.." Jack called to the boy.

"Yeah, I know. I'll do whatever I can just to get this out to her."

* * *

Landing in front of her house, Jack handed Yuna's backpack to Psy, allowing him to dig through her bag to find her house keys.

"I'll just put her in bed…" Tasuku said, entering the house

"And I'll be waiting outside until you leave," Psy answered back.

Tasuku went into the girl's room to tuck her into bed, smiling as he did so. Yuna turned from her position, looking uncomfortable in her uniform. '… She looks very uncomfortable right now….' Tasuku mumbled, flustered. The boy reached over to the girl, unbuttoning her blazer and untying her tie for her as he kept himself from doing anything further.

"Hey, I'm going to go now, alright? Get as much rest as you can.."

Tasuku leaned over to the girl and gave a peck on her cheek. Feeling really flustered, Tasuku looked away and sped walked out of her room to meet up with their buddies.

"Psy, I'm leaving now, alright? Make sure she rests for the day."

Psychic Knife Dragon nodded at the boy and thanked him for taking his buddy back.

"….."

"Tasuku, are you okay? Your face is really red right now.." Jack pointed out.

"Yep! Totally fine! Nothing bothering me at all!" the boy rambled.

"Right….. Well, we're at the police headquarter now."

Tasuku gave a nod to his buddy and landed, walking right in as jack returned into a card.

"Hello, Tasuku! So, did you get a chance today?" Stella asked once he entered.

"Ummm…. Yes and no."

Stella gave the boy a weird look. "Yes and no? How so?" the girl asked, confused.

"She's really tired and fell asleep, so I took her home…."

"Let me guess... You confessed when she was asleep?" Stella asked with a devious grin.

Tasuku nodded as he turned into a deep color of red. "I also kind of gave her a kiss on the cheek…."

Stella stood there and stared at the younger boy, mouth wide open.

"That's one smooth move, Tasuku!" Takihara said, walking towards the two.

'Crap…Was he there the entire time?' he thought, eying the man suspiciously.

"THAT'S ADORABLE THOUGH!" Stella gushed.

"Right….. I'll just head over to base and talk to Commander I now.."

* * *

The bed cover was heard rustling as Yuna stirred and sat up. Yawning from being so tired from the day before, she looked around her surroundings taking in the environment.

"Psy, are we at home…?" the girl asked sleepily.

"Yep. Tasuku brought you home, sleepyhead. By the way….. he told me to make you rest for the day, but it's your choice. Go to work? Or sleep more?"

Yuna looked at her phone seeing a few texts from the twins.

'Hey, where are you?'

'You're late today!'

'Did anything happen?'

'Should I come get you?'

"…. Psy, what time is it?"

The dragon stood up from the corner he sat in and walked over to the girl. "You came home at around 3 I think? But right now, it's already 6. Daisuke called and I told him about your state. He said you can come anytime."

Yuna groaned and rested her head in her palm noticing her blazer was unbuttoned and her tie on her table.

"…. Did you try undressing me or something…..?!" Yuna asked in shock, covering herself and leaned back.

"Wait, what?! Why would I?! You probably did that in your sleep!" the dragon yelled back.

"Ughh.. I'm just… I'll head to the studio now…"

Entering the studio with her 'disguise' on, everyone turned over to see the singer enter through the door.

"Hey, Yuna. Are you feeling any better?" Akira asked.

Yuna nodded at his concerned question and headed to Daisuke for another take of the song.

"You have a few concerts coming up and I hope you're ready. Do take care of yourself until then," Emiko told the girl.

"Alright.." Yuna yawned. "Let's hurry and get this over with.. I think I finally got this song down."

Yuna walked over to the recording room and put on her headphones around her neck.

"She stayed up pretty late to get this right, so she may be able to start recording this afternoon," Psy said.

"Alright! Let's get this down. Oh and I also finished another song just now. Check it out later, okay?"

Yuna stared at her composer, disgruntled. "Yeah. Sure….."

* * *

**Hey, guys! I was planning to update early, but** **I forgot that I was hanging** **over at my friend's house for the day so it's a short-ish chapter. It was crazy I must say, haha! My friend and I drew a transmutation circle from Full Metal Alchemist on the street and it turned out pretty good! xD The others in the group decided to draw on rocks. I have no idea why, but yes it was a memorable day today. ;u; I really don't have much to say -socially awkward-. Thanks for waiting guys and here's the next chapter!**

_**~stormy003**_


	13. Chapter 12

"Anddddd…. We're finished!" Daisuke said, stretching out his arms.

Yuna gave a long sigh and looked over at Psy, seeing him motioning her over. Standing from her seat, the girl walked over to the dragon, wondering what he needed.

"It's getting really late… We should head home and sleep."

Yuna nodded with agreement to the dragon and looked over at Emiko.

"We have a concert tomorrow afterschool."

"Wait. Directly afterschool?" Yuna asked, feeling unprepared.

Emiko nodded at the girl and gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry if it affects anything tomorrow."

"No, it's quite alright! I don't plan to do anything tomorrow…" Yuna answered frantically. "Thanks for telling me. Let's go, Psy."

Once she got home, Yuna decided to check the website Akira created for her, catching one of the messages on one of the videos.

'I remember you saying that you aren't interested in buddyfighting on the very first day you performed, but I got you something that might get you interested! Hope you hold a concert soon! -anonymous'

* * *

"Are you doing anything today?"

Yuna didn't hear Tasuku the first time he asked, drifting off into a distant as she drew on her notebook, waiting for the last bell to ring.

"Yunaaaaa…." Tasuku called her, still not getting her attention.

Tasuku let out a sigh and leaned in closer, poking the girl's cheek with the eraser of his mechanical pencil.

"Mm!?"

Tasuku stared at his friend curiously leaving his pencil poked into the girl's cheeks.

"W-what is it?" her question coming out her throat with a jerky flow.

Tasuku's stare pierced into Yuna's bright golden eyes as silence filled between them.

"…..?"

Tasuku leaned back into his seat, letting his arm hover over his desk and putting the pencil down.

"You seem to drift off in class a lot more often you know.. Anyways, are you doing anything today?" he repeated.

Yuna rubbed her cheek where his pencil poked her and answered the boy. "I do? Huh… Yes, I'm busy afterschool today. Going to run some errands for my neighbors again," Yuna lied, packing her supplies.

Tasuku packed away his pencil and notebooks as he nodded slowly. The bell was heard throughout the school, signaling that it was the end of the day for school.

"Well, let's get you back home, then."

* * *

"Yuna, I never got to tell you what I wanted to say last time." Tasuku looked at the girl, making sure she was listening.

"Uhuh….." she answered, listening closely.

"I wanted to….. tell you…" Tasuku drifted off. 'Why was it so easy to tell her when she was sleeping?!' The boy mentally face palmed himself, face expression twisting into annoyance.

"You wanted to tell me…?" Yuna urged him on.

"I just wanted to say that I-" Yuna's phone started vibrating in her pocket, interrupting him once more.

"…. S-sorry…. I'll get that.." Yuna told him embarrassingly.

"It's fine.." Tasuku replied disappointingly.

"Hello?"

'Are you on your way right now?' Akira asked.

"Yes, I'll be ready soon…" Yuna said, drifting off with a hint that there was someone with her.

'Oh, okay. Sorry about that!' Akira said shamefully.

"Mhm. Okay, bye." Yuna turned off her phone and turned over to Tasuku. "Sorry about that," she said pulling out her key and putting her phone back.

"It's okay! I'll tell you when you aren't busy…." Tasuku said, looking away with disappointment once more.

"Tasuku, are you okay?" Yuna asked, reaching out to him.

"Yeah! Totally fine! Looks like I have to get to work now, then. Bye, Yun-channnn!" he teased to cover up his real emotion.

"Haha, okay then. Bye!" Yuna said, completely oblivious of the boy.

"Couldn't do it again?" Jack asked.

"Interrupted once more.. I'm starting to give out on this…" Tasuku said, glooming over the results.

Jack looked at his buddy and nudged the boy with his head.

"It's been how long ever since this started now?" he decided to ask.

"About 3 years," the green armored dragon answered flatly.

"Right.." the boy said, smiling with annoyance and anger. "Can't wait to tell Stella about this.." he said sarcastically.

* * *

"Alright, let's get ready and head to the area.." Yuna told her group.

"Roger that~!" her artists sang out.

Emiko entered the changing room when her makeup was being finished. "One of your concerts will be held at Aibo academy DURING school… I don't know why the principals of both middle school and elementary school requested you there, but do you plan to tell everyone about yourself soon? This is a pretty good chance to."

Yuna glanced over at her manager and thought about it. "Well… I don't think it'll hurt…. I feel pretty comfortable with how I am now, so why not?"

Yuna answered smiling a bit. She didn't look to comfortable, actually, so her manager told her to think about it more as she left the room.

"It's still a while so don't worry."

Poking her head in once more, Emiko remembered a question she forgot to ask. "Are you going to call in sick that day?"

Glancing over at the woman in the corner of her eyes once more she decided not to call in sick that day. "I don't think I will… It'll just feel like I'll be ditching class that day if I do call in sick."

Emiko nodded an okay to her idol. "I guess we'll just waltz into the office and ask to pull you out or you'll have to find a way to get out of class."

"Fine with me."

* * *

Walking around in the backstage, Daisuke looked over at the frantic girl and sighed. "Looks like you're singing the 2 new songs along with the one you sang last time."

Yuna looked over at her composer, pausing in her track and looking around nervously.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me. I'm literally blanking out right now…." Yuna said worringly.

"It'll be fine, Yuna. You'll do fine. It also looks like some of your fans brought you gifts today too," Daisuke said trying to calming her down.

"Akira's done announcing things," Emiko announced, "You should head out now."

Yuna stiffened up, but slowly relaxed when Emiko walked her out to the stage. 'It'll be fine okay?' she whispered, heading back to the backstage.

'Uhhh… what do I do…?'

"Hello, everyone, and thanks for coming today!" she decided to say, earning cheers from the crowd.

'Wow.. I need to work on this..' Yuna thought.

"Anyways, as my manager has announced… I will be singing 3 songs today and I will also have a few concerts starting today. Now, let's get this concert started!"

* * *

As Yuna finished singing 'Beauties of Nature', Psy checked her phone to see a text from Kuguru.

"Looks like I'll show this to her later.." the dragon mumbled.

"Daisuke, 'Agony' is next," Akira reminded his brother. Daisuke nodded and played the song 'Agony' for Yuna to sing next.

_itsuka mita yume_  
_todokanai tsubuyaki dake_  
_yoru no hikari ni tsutsumarete samayoi yuku_  
_yagate mihiraku sono hitomi unmei nara_  
_semete sou, ima dake..._

_kanawanai to utsumuku yoru kaze ni tada unadare_  
_namida tsuki kage te no hira ni afurete yuku_  
_nani ga hoshii no?_  
_kuchibiru wa yami ni furuete ita_

_deatta ano toki ni mune tsuita egao_  
_mamori takute zutto kuzuresou na yakusoku wo_  
_itami tsubusu hodo ni dakishimete'ta_

"Looks like her new song is going smoothly," Daisuke said, putting on a satisfied smile.

_soba ni ireru dake de_  
_onaji jikan ni irareru dake de_  
_tooi kioku yomigaeru kanashimi mo atatamete yukeru no ni_  
_mawari tsudzukete iru omoi ni_  
_yasuragi michita owari wa kuru no?_  
_kuri kaeshita toikake wa ten ni mai_  
_ake no sora no hikari ni kawaru_

_subete maboroshi ukande wa mata kiete'ku_  
_janen kakikesu yubisaki ni kara mitsuita mushoku no kusari_  
_mogaku hodo kodoku wo ande ita_

_tachi kirareru you ni kibisu kaesu kaze_  
_tsumeta sugiru ima mo "kimi ga iru kara da yo" to_  
_yami ni ochita kotoba hanarenai_

_iki wo shite'ru dake de_  
_onaji itami wo kanjiru dake de_  
_honno sukoshi shiawase wo tsumiageru ai_  
_kidzuite shimatta_  
_kogoete kata yoseru hitomi ni_  
_mamoritai mono mitsukatta kara_  
_tsugi no yoake te ni shite'ta koukai de sabita kakera_  
_hikari ni kaeru_

_fureau dake de sono shiawase wo omotta dake de_  
_komiagete'ku_  
_tsukanoma no sayonara mo kienu kizuna ni naru to_

_soba ni irareru dake de_  
_onaji jikan ni irareru dake de_  
_tooi kioku yomigaeru kanashimi mo atatamete yukeru no ni_  
_kizami komarete ita shirushi ni_  
_michibi kare mata taoreru toki mo_  
_mitsumeatta isshun ga sennen no kioku wo koe_  
_hikari ni kawaru_

"It looks like the crowd enjoyed it quite a bit!" Akira exclaimed.

Flower bouquets were being thrown onto the stage at the girl who is known as Kotone during performances and hearing her stage name being called out.

"This will be my last song before I allow people onto stage for anything tod- Whoa!" A flower bouquet came flying at the idol out of nowhere.

"Well, then…." the singer said surprised, "Let's start the last song now…"

Yuna walked around to pick up the bouquets as the music played, motioning to her managers to bring the flowers back.

'Looks like the news reporter is here, today..' Daisuke whispered taking the flowers off the girl's hands.

Yuna's face showed tiredness that read 'oh okay..' as she nodded to the teen. Yuna began singing the first line of the song with a softer voice than the last 2 songs she sang.

_saa nagaku nagai jikan yo_  
_omoi ga kousa shiteru_  
_hora eien no yoru he_  
_omoi no kakera he to_

Yuna walked back to her spot that she was at earlier, seeing excited faces in the crowd.

_tsukiakari ni terasare madoromu yoru ni_  
_tsugeru hirogariyuku yami ga_  
_kawaru koto ga kowakute ashibumi shiteta_  
_keredo ochiru hikari no ato oikakete_

'This song sounds nice and all, but, Daisuke, there are so many pauses…. And it's… 9 minutes long!?' Yuna thought furiously as she moved to the beat of the song.

_tsukiakari no shita de ha odayaka na kaze ni fukarete_  
_mata matataki wo suru ma ni mo kawaru kazamuki_  
_tomete suikomarete shimau uzu no naka_

Yuna decided to walk over closer to the edge of the stage at this point to satisfy the people who were reaching out for her.

_saa rekishi wo nurikaeru to_  
_sonna koto sasenai wa_  
_anata dake no omoi wo_  
_watashi ni kikasete_

_shinjiteta koto nante kiduite inai keredo_  
_shinjiteta tsunagari to kaerarenai omoi to_  
_shinjiteta ai yue no tsuyoi kizuna kanjite_

More flowers were flying at her as her song continued on along with her dancing and singing.

_kemuri no youni ukabu kuukyo na jikan_  
_dakedo ugokidasezu ni iru_  
_kakushita hazu no daiji na takaramono ha_  
_itsuka hanasanakute ha ikenai no kana_

Catching the ones that came near her, she stuck some of the flowers into her hair, winking at the crowd and earning more cheers.

_saa kegarenaki jiyuu he to_  
_dokomademo tsuredasu wa_  
_kaegatai shinjitsu wo_  
_watashi ni oshiete_

_shinjiteta koto nante kiduite inai keredo_  
_shinjiteta dakara koso omoidasu nukumori to_  
_shinjiteta tsunagari to kaerarenai omoi to_  
_shinjiteta ai yue no tsuyoi kizuna kanjite_

Picking up the flowers, bouquets, and now stuffed animals, the girl smiled at her supporters and thanked them all as the music went on, heading over to give the items to her managers once again.

"Anyone who has anything important for our singer, please step right up. News reporter included."

Yuna looked over at the news reporter, noticing that she was reporting for the news about the singer and her concert once more.

"Um, excuse me? I don't know if you saw my message on the site… but I said that I had something for you that might get you interested in buddyfighting," a young boy said.

Yuna looked over to where the voice came from and smiled at the boy, taking a quick glance over at the news reporter who watched what was happening on stage intensely.

'Oh dear..' Yuna thought. "I believe I saw that message when I last checked," Yuna said brightly.

"Oh, wow! Did you?" the boy asked excitedly as he dug something out of his bag.

"Mhm," Yuna said, tilting her head a bit.

"Well, here's the little gift I got for you! May I ask you to close your eyes and hold out you hand?" he asked happily.

Yuna did what the young boy asked and felt a box land in her hand.

"You can open it now!" Yuna opened her eyes to see the boy giving a blinding smile as he waited for her to check what was in the box.

"So what did you get?" the news reporter asked from a side.

Yuna smiled at the boy and leveled her hand on the young boy's shoulder. "Thank you for this Ancient World deck. I'll see if there is anything I can do to put this to use," she told him.

* * *

Psy turned on the TV to watch the news seeing the news reporter report everything she wasn't able to mention or put on live for the day.

'The child prodigy has seized 3 culprits today…'

On the screen was a recording of Tasuku driving in one of the police cars, chasing one of the culprits down and successfully catching him.

"He's doing his job well, but he doesn't seem like himself…" Yuna said, walking into the living room.

Yuna looked over to the flowers, which are now wilting; he gave her on the dinner table and the flowers she got from the kind women that other day, placed near the kitchen sink.

"What to do with all the flowers I earned today….?" she mumbled.

Yuna pulled out her new card deck out of her pocket wondering what to do with it.

'And now onto the concert today! The singer, Kotone, performed 3 songs this afternoon and is planning to have a few more concerts after today! She's got a lot of support, earning flower bouquets and even stuff animals! At the end of her concert, she allowed a young boy onto the stage, earning a buddyfight deck! What a surprising gift! Who would've thought she would accept a card deck when she doesn't even buddyfight! Does that mean she's decided to take an interest and try this game out?'

Yuna took in a deep breath and pulled out her phone to call Stella.

"Yuna, don't go replacing me alright…?" Psy said.

Yuna looked over at her buddy, shocked at what he just told her. "You know I wouldn't do that… but if I have to use this deck I will have another buddy… You'd still be my main buddy though, alright?" she told her buddy, slowly smiling.

Calling Stella, her phone rung 3 times until the teen picked up her phone. "Hello?" her voice came through.

"Hey, Stella."

"Oh, hi, Yuna! I saw the news and saw that you got another deck?" she asked, her voice as happy as ever.

"Ah, yeah… About that, it's an Ancient world deck… You know how someone opens and draws their very first buddy the headquarter will tell you where they're located and stuff…?" Yuna asked in an awkward tone.

"Ah, that. Yes, I'll take care of that problem right away! So go ahead and check your deck. I'll cover the tracks for you."

Yuna smiled and calmed down a bit. "Thanks, Stella. I appreciate this. Oh, before I forget… Has Tasuku-kun been acting weird during work..?" Yuna asked with concern.

"Hm…. Maybe a bit, but he seems to be fine after a few seconds…." Stella answered, aware of why.

"Oh, I see.. Well, I'll go check the deck now. Thanks again, Stella. Bye!" Yuna thanked.

"You're very welcome! Bye, Yuna!"

Turning over to her buddy who focused on watching the news the entire time, Yuna poked her buddy and pointed at the door.

"I'll be summoning the one who desires to be my buddy now. Want to come?"

The white dragon jumped off the couch and turned off the TV, walking out to the backyard as Yuna followed him.

"Alright then, let's see this deck."

Yuna opened the box that contained the deck and looked through the cards until one of them started to glow. A bright golden dragon appeared out of the card, spreading out its wings as it appeared.

"….."

Psy looked at the dragon for a while as it stared back at him. "It's Gold Dragon, Abend…" Psychic Knife Dragon said.

The dragon landed in front of the girl and bent down to her level, nudging at her hand. "You seem like a nice dragon…" Yuna said, petting her second buddy.

Psy, who was now in his original form, walked up to the dragon and pointed at the gold dragon. "You're not taking my place as best buddy for Yuna, you got that?" he said sternly.

"Psy don't be so mean. There's no such thing as best buddy, alright? I'll treat you both equally," his buddy told them both as she gave the gold dragon a belly rub. "Aww, he seems to enjoy this a lot! Look at him kick his hind legs!" Yuna cooed.

"I find that awkward actually," Psy said, looking at the two weird.

Yuna stood back up from her spot as the dragon rolled back up to face the two. "Hmmmm… I don't think it'll turn into mini form like you do, Psy.. It doesn't talk, but it listens. May I ask you to turn back into a card, Abend? I'll explain everything to you when we get inside, okay?" Yuna asked the dragon with a soft smile.

The gigantic golden dragon grunted and laid it's head on the ground, turning back into a card and flying back into Yuna's hand. Psy turned back into his mini form and followed Yuna into the house, listening to her explain everything she needed to say to the card.

"hm hmhm hmmhmhm…." Yuna hummed a tune that she hum back then to her mother before she left until it hit her.

"I should make a song out of this…"

Psy looked at the girl for a few seconds and remembered about the text. "Kuguru texted you earlier. Did you ever answer?"

Yuna nodded at the dragon as she continued scribbling down lyrics.

* * *

"How many more concerts do I have left….." Yuna groaned. "AND YOU SAID A FEW! I JUST FINISHED MY 6TH ONE A FEW DAYS AGOOOO!" Yuna complained, throwing her hands up into the air.

Emiko held the bridge of her nose as she shook her head. "Don't worry, you have one more concert left. It's the one I told you about last time."

"Oh. The one at Aibo.. Alright then." Yuna thought about what she was going to do for that concert, wondering how the students would react.

"Like I said, it's tomorrow. Have you thought about this completely?" her manager asked.

"Yes, I have.. I'm going to go home and rest early today then.." Yuna said, rubbing her head.

"Alright, good work today."

Yuna sat outside on the porch in the backyard, watching Psy and Abend roll around in the grass and chase each other down. Well, Abend is pretty big, so Psy had to run circles around the poor dragon.

"You're not ready for tomorrow, are you?" Psy asked, walking to the girl.

"Not really…."

Abend trotted over to the girl and flipped onto its back, waiting to receive a belly rub from the girl.

"I'm just worried about how things would change after this," Yuna said, rubbing the dragon's belly.

Abend stopped kicking it's leg and sat upright, turning back into a card. "Huh? What's wrong?" Yuna asked, allowing the dragon into her pocket.

Looking over at the sky, the girl took note of Jackknife Dragon flying over to her house and Tasuku riding on his back.

"Oh dear… Let's head back into the house, Psy."

* * *

"Okay, Jack. This is like, what, my 14th time now…. I will not mess this one up!" Tasuku swore, irritated.

"If this one is successful, I wonder how she would react.." the dragon told the boy.

"Don't put pressure on me."

Landing in front of the girl's house, Tasuku straightened himself out and cleared his throat nervously, ringing her doorbell. Yuna opened the door after some time, looking at Tasuku confused.

"Hello. Aren't you still at work, Tasuku-kun?" Yuna asked with a confused smile.

"It's break right now, so I decided to come see you. Want to take a walk with me for a bit?" he asked, blushing furiously.

"Sure!" Yuna said voluntarily.

The two decided to walk to the park with their buddies in their card form. Tasuku stopped walking causing Yuna to stop and turn around to look at the boy.

"Tasuku-kun, is something the matter?" Yuna asked with concern.

"Oh, no! I'm fine. I just remembered, I never finished telling you that.. thing," he said, smiling sheepishly.

"Ah, right.. After how many times now? We've always been interrupted every time.." Yuna said embarrassingly.

'She's got that right…' Tasuku thought as irritation rose in him. Yuna's phone started to ring in her pocket.

"…."

"...…."

Yuna sighed and picked up her phone only to hear Akira's shrilling voice. 'Yuna! Come back to the studio right away! We need to plan out how to get you out of class tomorrow!'

"O-okay… I'll be there soon…" Yuna turned off her phone and turned over to Tasuku, apologizing to him and bowing down.

"Sorry, Tasuku-kun… This seems urgent right now, so I have to leave now.."

Tasuku's face twisted into disappointment and hurt as he watched the girl he's been trying to get a hold of for so long turn and walk away from him.

'… I'm not waiting any longer…' Tasuku mumbled with his head lowered down.

Looking up from where he was standing, Tasuku dashed over to the girl and grabbed her wrist, pulling her over to him.

"…?!"

Yuna jerked at the sudden pull from the boy. Turning her around and holding onto her wrist tight so she doesn't leave, their lips crashed into each other's. Tasuku wrapped his other arm around Yuna, the two staying like that for a while. Tasuku's eyes were closed tightly while Yuna's eyes shot wide opened, the both of them blushing madly. Tasuku finally let go of the girl as he parted away from her slowly, opening his eyes to see the girl's face.

"…"

Yuna covered her mouth with shock at the sudden move Tasuku pulled, backing away slowly.

"I've been interrupted every single time I tried to tell you, but I like you, okay? Please, just think about it.." Tasuku looked away, embarrassingly standing there and waited for the girl to answer.

"I-i…" Yuna stuttered, unable to say anything more.

Tasuku looked up at the girl only to see her flustered face. Yuna turned and took off to the studio, covering up her cheeks and leaving the boy behind.

'W-WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!' the girl thought as she ran off.

"Let's go, Jack.. We'll just give her time and wait for her answer.." Tasuku said regretfully, hurt by her retreating silhouette.

* * *

**Uhhhhhhh, yeah…. The songs for the day? 'Agony' by KOTOKO and 'Moonlight Girl' (search 'Tsukikage Shoujo [月影少女]' instead, I just translated it, there's no video with the English name I believe) and of course 'Beauties of Nature (華鳥風月)' **

**Smooth move indeed, Tasuku. **

**T****hanks for reading guys! **

**_~Stormy003_**


	14. Chapter 13

Yuna ran off to the studio as fast as she could, not knowing that someone she was familiar with was near her destination.

"….."

Noboru stood in front of the entrance with a surprised stare, trying to register what he saw into his brain. "Was that Yuna-senpai..?"

"… I-I'm here…" Yuna said, looking at the ground in attempt to hide her flustered red face.

Noboru took a peek through the door and into the studio, eavesdropping on the group.

"Ah! You're here! Are you okay..? You don't look to good.." Akira said.

"I-I'M FINE! REALLY!" Yuna exclaimed hesitantly.

"Right…. Anyways, Yuna, we need to discuss about tomorrow's concert."

'Yuna…? So it was her all along!' Noboru thought, scrunching up his face.

The tiger loving boy stood up carefully, trying not to make any noise, but instead, fell over into the studio. "W-WHOA! Owww…." Noboru mumbled, rubbing his head.

"Oh dear.. Hey, are you alright kid?" Daisuke asked, walking over to the blonde. Noboru looked up to see Yuna, staring at him with wide eyes and mouth slightly opened.

"… Uhh, hey, Yuna-senpai.." he said, smiling a guilty smile.

"… Hello… Are you… alright, Noboru?" Yuna asked as she walked to the boy and knelt down.

"So…. You know this kid?" Akira asked with an interested look on his face.

"Yes, I do… He's a friend of mine.." Yuna said mentally facepalming herself.

Seeing a small, but surely deep cut on the boy's face, Yuna immediately stood up and dragged the boy along with her to the dressing room, grabbing the first aid kit with her.

"You're not in trouble, so don't be so tense," she said, smiling at the boy.

"Oh? Yuna, did your wound open up again or something?" she heard Fumi ask.

"No, no! My arm is alright. It's for… my friend… here.." she said drifting away as she took glances at Noboru.

"It turns out someone found out after all," Hanae said as she walked past the two. "We'll leave you two be."

Hearing the click of the door, Yuna let out a heavy sigh and lead the boy to a seat, finally letting go of his wrist.

"Noboru, be careful next time, okay? What were you doing though?" Yuna asked worried.

Noboru avoided her eye contact and stayed quiet until Yuna dabbed some cleaning alcohol onto his cut.

"Ah!" Noboru let out with a flinch.

"Sorry. I know it stings, after all, I had it worse," Yuna said giggling. "Now, would you please tell me what you were doing there?" she asked once more, placing a band aid onto his cheek.

"…..I saw you run into this studio, so I got curious.." he mumbled, pouting a bit.

The older girl looked at the boy for a moment and then started to laugh. "I guess I should've looked before I came in."

Noboru looked over up to the girl only to see her face flustered again. "Senpai… Are you okay? You look deep in thought.. and worried.. More than usual that is," Noboru asked.

Yuna flinched at the sound of Noboru's voice and gave a fake smile to the boy. "I-I'm fine! Let's head back to the main room now."

Noboru stared hard into the back of Yuna's head, feeling that something was bothering her.

"So, are you going to make us walk to the office and ask to get you out of class or something?" Akira asked.

Noboru sat next to Yuna, listening intently to the conversation.

"I don't mind. Just as long no one in school knows. Just tell the principle about what is going on so he doesn't blurt anything out," Yuna said straightly.

"Alright then. We'll do just that."

Daisuke looked over to the group and walked over to them. "Are you going to wear your school uniform or your costume?" he asked curiously.

"Hmm…. How about both? Hahahaha! Just kidding!" Yuna joked.

"I think I'll wear my uniform. Don't forget the makeup remover though."

Noboru looked at Yuna confused with a face that asked 'why?' Yuna looked at the boy and winked mouthing out the words 'I'll tell you later.'

"Right, we'll get everything packed before you know it," Emiko said, finally butting in.

"Thanks. Now, can I go? You called me back for no reason since this is something we can discuss on the phone," Yuna said, crossing her arms.

"Right, sorry about that! You can go home and rest now. Daisuke just finished listening to the recording of your new song you wrote, just to let you know," Akira said.

"Alright. Thank you, guys. Let's go, Noboru."

The two stood up as Yuna led the way, waving bye to the group.

"Umm.. Sorry for the trouble," Noboru apologized, bowing to the managers and composer and running to catch up to Yuna.

* * *

"So, kid, did you cause any trouble to Yuna here?" Psy asked, appearing out of his card between the two.

"WHA!"

Noburu jumped back a few inches away from the dragon, almost falling backwards. Yuna took a hold onto the boy's hand and pulled him before he toppled over. The girl sighed and grabbed her dragon holding him in place.

"Thanks.." Noboru huffed.

"Not a problem. Psy, don't be rude. There was no trouble at all," Yuna scolded the dragon. "So, where's your buddy?"

Noboru looked at the girl for a second and then answered. "I think El Quixote wandered off around the city again. Oh, well."

The girl smiled and looked over to the path they took. "I plan to show myself to the crowd tomorrow at school if you were wondering. I believe people will be recording it and the news reporter will come. Hopefully, I'll still be Yuna in life and Kotone on stage…." Yuna said with hope written on her face.

"I see… And what happened with your arm anyways?" Noboru asked questioningly.

"Oh, that. Hana almost fell out of a tree and I jumped in to catch her before she landed. I have a huge gash on my left arm that is still healing from being cut by a… sharp rock.." Yuna said embarrassed.

"OH, OW…. NOW THAT SOUNDS PAINFUL." Yuna laughed at Noboru's reaction and looked at the boy.

"Say…. Would you like to come over to my house, Noboru?" Yuna decided to offer.

"… S-sure.."

* * *

Noboru stared at the girl's house in awe as he entered through the door. "This place is pretty big…" he noted.

"Haha! Make yourself at home!" the girl laughed.

"I'm going to go check the news for the day….." her buddy said.

Once the white dragon turned on the TV for the news, he sat there and stared at the screen for a few seconds only to turn back to Yuna with a suspicious face.

"… What is it?" Yuna asked, walking to the couch with Noboru tailing her.

"….."

Everyone went quiet and watched the TV intensly.

'….to be seen at the park! It turns out that he tried CONFESSING to that girl, but was merely interrupted by her phone. About to leave, our prodigy of this city decided to make a move on the girl and KISSED HER! I personally thought that THAT was quite a move he pulled on her out there! No one is sure of what they were saying, but it looked like the girl hightailed out of the park, shocked at what had just happened. I wonder how the girl feels about the Boy Wonder," the new reporter said.

"…. I-I feel violated.." Yuna said with a teary smile on her face as she sank to her knees.

"Yuna-senpai! Are you okay!?" Noboru asked shocked as he flailed his arms around.

"I-I'm fine…" the girl answered with her arms on the ground and her head hung low.

'Now it's your turn to decide, Yuna.. Don't screw this up, you klutz…' her buddy thought smiling. "Hey, Yuna.. Let's go out to the backyard," the dragon invited.

Yuna nodded as Noboru helped her up and walked her over to the yard.

"Abend, you can come out. It's fine to be around Noboru now," Yuna said as she pulled out it's card.

Out appeared the Golden Dragon as it looked at Noboru curiously.

"I-is that from Dragon world?" the boy asked shocked.

"No, it's from Ancient world. A boy gave it to me on my second concert," Yuna told the blond as she sat down and showed him the rest of the deck.

"Oh, right. The first time you appeared, you said you weren't interested in buddyfighting…" Noboru recalled.

"I'm actually neutral about it, haha." Abend came close to the girl and laid down near her, prompting her to come over and snuggle up with it.

"Hm? What is it?" Yuna asked the dragon as she pet its snout.

Noboru looked over at the aqua green haired girl to see the dragon's tail coming towards her.

"A-ah! Yuna-senpai, watch –" Noboru's frightened face turned into a face that showed all out surprise.

"…out..?"

Noboru watched the dragon lead Yuna over and laying her down softly onto it and looked at Noboru, reaching at him.

"I think it wants you to come over here too.." Yuna said, getting herself comfortable.

'Is this dragon serious….' Noboru thought as he slowly walked over.

Noboru grabbed the dragon's tail, only to be lead over near Yuna and settled down softly onto it as well. Psy flew over and sat next to Yuna as Abend wrapped its golden tail around the small group, careful not to hurt anyone.

"You're dragon is… quite strange…" Noboru said, handing the deck back to Yuna.

"But it's sweet and nice, right?" Yuna asked happily.

The tone in her voice made Noboru smile and relax as he answered 'yeah..'

"Abend loves getting belly rubs. Would you like to give it belly rubs when you feel like it?" Yuna asked, looking up at the sky.

"I never heard of a dragon getting belly rubs before, but sure," Noboru laughed.

'This girl is really nice… Tasuku-senpai must be a very lucky guy if she accepts him..' Noboru thought, closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.

* * *

"Hey, kid, Yuna, wake up," Psy said, shaking the two students.

Abend nudged at the girl with its snout as it huffed and growled a bit. Yuna and Noboru woke up from the call and stretched as the both sat up.

"Looks like we both fell asleep.. Hey, Psy, what time is it?" she asked as she yawned.

"It's 2:31 right now. You both took about an hour nap."

Noboru looked at the dragon with wide eyes, worried about getting home late. Abend flipped over onto its back, waiting for a belly rub as Yuna stretched and turned over.

"Looks like Abend wants a belly rub now."

Yuna started petting at the dragon playfully as it starts to kick its legs. Noboru looked over to see her give that belly rub to her 2nd buddy and decided to join in petting the dragon and even tickling it.

"Alright, you need to get back into your card, okay?"

The dragon stopped kicking its legs and turned its head to look at the two students. Huffing out a groan, the dragon turned back into a card and flew into the girl's hand.

"Want anything to eat before you leave?" Yuna asked Noboru with a gentle smile.

Noboru nodded and told the girl he wanted something sweet. The two walked back into the kitchen, settling inside the house once more.

"Something sweet…. Hm… I made short cakes and pudding yesterday. Would you like those?" Yuna asked as she pulled out the desserts from the fridge.

"Can I eat the pudding here and bring some short cakes home then?" Noboru asked.

"Not a problem at all. Here."

Yuna set the pudding in front of the younger boy and handed him a spoon, walking over to the counter to pack the cakes.

"This is good!" Noboru exclaimed as he took his first bite and continued to eat.

"Why thanks! You and Tasuku-kun are the only people who ate my food so far actually. I appreciate your compliment," Yuna said, giving the boy his cakes.

"Do you plan to invite anyone else over to your house? I'm sure they'll like your food too!" he exclaimed happily.

"Hmm… Maybe.. Soon after the ABC Cup? It starts the day after tomorrow I believe," Yuna said, tapping her chin.

"That sounds great. Are you entering?" Yuna looked at the boy and shook her head. "I'm not that experienced and I wouldn't even have a team anyways, haha. I believe our student council, Shido Magoroku, is entering along with the other participants, Magatsu Jin, Todoroki Genma, and Amanosuzu Suzuha."

Noboru nodded as he finished the last bite of pudding he had left. "Thanks, Senpai! I should go now before it gets too late."

Yuna gave a nod and waved at Noboru. "Yeah, you should. I'll see you next time we talk!"

As the young boy left, Yuna let out a long sigh and allowed her fingers to trail up her lips. "What am I going to do…..?" the girl pondered confusedly.

* * *

Tasuku paced around the base as he rested his chin onto his hand and grabbed his head furiously, changing his pose every time he turned.

"What's wrong, Tasuku?" Stella asked curiously.

Tasuku snapped his gaze over to the teen and sped walked over to the girl.

"I-I think I messed up!" he exclaimed worryingly.

Stella raised her brow at the statement he just said. "Care to explain what happened?" she asked the boy, understanding what he was talking about.

"I-i- AGHHH! I TRIED CONFESSING TO HER, B-BUT I WAS INTERRUPTED FOR THE 14TH TIME! A-AND W-WELL SHE- SHE WAS GOING TO LEAVE AGAIN! I DIDN'T WANT TO LOSE ANOTHER CHANCE, S-SO BEFORE SHE LEFT I…." Tasuku trailed off, lowering his voice as he immediately turned red.

Stella waited patiently until the boy was ready to tell her.

"I kissed her…." He mumbled softly.

"Sorry, Tasuku, but what was that?" Stella asked, trying to hear the boy's voice clearly.

"I said I kissed her!" he said louder, causing him to feel dizzy from embarrassment.

"…. Now that's going to leave her thinking…. Hey look, Tasuku. Everything will be alright! She's probably just shocked, but she'll answer you soon, okay?" Stella said, trying to calm down the boy.

"W-what if she turns me down?!" Tasuku asked with a sniffling looking face.

"Ehehe….. Right… I don't think that'll happen. Let's just see what'll happen tomorrow at school. Oh, and don't make her panic."

"Okay…" Tasuku answered, turning away and covering up his mouth.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I didn't expect to get this much (not much for others, but for me I believe it's a fair amount) support with just one story and I'm glad I did despite my story creating skills HAHA (Oh, what did I just say..) Thanks, guys! MUCH APPRECIATED! –sniffles- ;u; I'll continue making stories when I have time to and if you want to be in a story in the future… FEEL FREE TO ASK! I don't bite! xD All I need is the info (be descriptive please like looks, colors, personality, etc..) about your OC and you're good to go!~ I think I'll mention which anime I'll be writing about when it comes near, haha. **

_**~stormy003**_


	15. Chapter 14

"….."

Tasuku paced around in front of the house as Jack waited impatiently with the boy.

"Just ring the doorbell already….." the dragon groaned.

"…."

Tasuku didn't hear the dragon and continued to pace around in deep thought. Jack sighed and pressed the doorbell for his buddy, causing him to snap out of his thoughts and panic.

"J-Jack! I'm not readyyyy!" he exclaimed.

Jack snickered at the boy and looked away. "… Looks like she's not here?"

Tasuku mentally face palmed himself as he turned around and flew off. "She probably left already then," he told the dragon.

"He's gone now. I did tell you that you should've left early," Psy told his buddy.

"Righttttttt… Let's just go and visit the Elementary side of school…" Yuna sighed and stood up from where she sat.

'Buddy skill on!'

The girl opened the front door and looked around at her surroundings making sure her friend was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

"I wonder…." Kuguru said.

"Wonder what?" Gao asked curiously.

"Why the singer is coming today!"

"Oh right… I totally forgot about that," Baku and Gao said in unison.

"I've never seen the singer before! Did you? Is she nice?" Hanako asked excitedly. Everyone smiled at the little girl's question and just nodded.

"Please, I don't think any of them actually talked to her."

Looking over at the owner of the voice, Noboru flashed a smug look to the group.

"Oh hey, kitten shirt," Hanako said.

"IT'S NOT A KITTEN! IT'S A TIGERR!" the boy claimed as he flashed his shirt at the younger girl.

"Fighting about the shirt design again?"

The elementary students looked over to see Yuna land directly behind their group.

"Senpai!" Hana exclaimed. The little girl ran over to the middle school student with her arms opened up.

"Hello, Hana!" Yuna said, bending down to hug the girl.

"Eehhh.." Noboru let out, sticking out his tongue. Hana gave a glare to the older boy as Yuna laughed at the two.

"So, what's up?"

Kuguru smiled at the older girl and answered, "We were talking about the singer, Kotone."

Yuna flinched at the name of her other self.

"I see," she said, sounding as normal as possible. "She's coming today, isn't she?" Yuna asked awkwardly.

Noboru mentally face palmed himself as he shook his head with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah!" Gao said.

Yuna checked her phone for the time and looked up to see the golden green eyes that belonged to Noboru.

"I should get to class now. Bye, guys!"

"Oh, Yuna-senpai! Would you like to come over to my house today?" Gao asked.

'I don't think I'll be busy today….' the girl thought. "Sure, why not?"

Hana jumped around happily. "Yay! You're coming over again!"

Yuna giggled at the little girl and waved at the elementary students as she left for class.

* * *

Tasuku took glances at the girl next to him, making her feel uncomfortable as the class took notes.

"And with this, our- oh?" the teacher was interrupted by a phone call during his lecture. "Talk amongst yourselves for now," he said, answering the call.

Yuna let out a sigh of relief as she set down her pencil, realizing it was time for her to leave.

"…."

Chattering was heard throughout the classroom as silence filled between Yuna and Tasuku. Tasuku opened up his mouth, only to be interrupted by none other, Amanosuzu Suzuha.

"Ryuenji-kun!"

Yuna and Tasuku looked over to see the richest girl in class coming over to them.

"Uh, hello Amanosuzu-san.." Tasuku greeted hesitantly.

"Is there.. something.. I can help you with?"

Suzuha giggle at how he referred her as 'Amanosuzu-san'. "No need to be so formal! And yes, there is. I didn't get some of the class notes earlier.. May I see yours?" the blond haired girl asked in a flirty way.

"S-sure.." Tasuku handed over his notebook to the girl as a blush spread across her face.

'When did you ever take notes in class..? Are you flirting with him….? You better not…. Why am I even thinking about this….?' Yuna wondered, looking away from the two.

"Suzuki-chan, come here for a bit."

Yuna's gaze shot over to the teacher and nodded, walking over to where he's standing.

"You already know what is going on right?" she whispered to her teacher and earned a nod as an answer.

"You may leave class early and if you come back in late, just ask the other students for the notes you missed. Now, good luck out there!"

"Thank you," Yuna said as she left the classroom with everyone looking at her curiously.

* * *

"Sensei!"

Mr. Nitsuke lifted his head up from his work and looked at the student who called him.

"Yes? What is it, Kodo?" he asked.

"May I go to the restroom really quick?" Noboru asked, grabbing his head.

"Are you not feeling well? We're going to the buddyfight arena soon."

Noboru stood up from his seat. "I'm alright. I just need to splash water onto my face"

Mr. Nitsuke nodded at the boy and gave a reply. "Okay, but if we leave before you come back, just come to the buddyfight arena."

'Right…. Thing is I'm not really going to the restroom..' Noboru thought to himself.

* * *

As he walked around near the arena , Noboru spot the student turned idol getting ready for the concert.

"Oh, Noboru… What are you doing out of class?" Yuna asked once she spot the boy.

"Just wanted to visit. Are you going to be okay showing yourself to everyone?" the boy asked, looking around.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Don't worry too much," Yuna said.

Noboru looked at the girl and smirked. "Yeah, okay. You should've seen you're face when I found out."

"Uhuh…. You should go soon," Yuna reminded him as she blushed a bit in embarrassment.

"Right, well, have fun. Oh, and the cake was good. Thanks." Noboru plastered on a real smile and waved as he left.

"Glad you liked it!" Yuna called after him.

"So, what are you going to sing today?" Daisuke asked after Noboru left.

"Hmmmm…. I might throw in an extra today…."

* * *

"Looks like everyone is excited about this concert 'cause I am totally pumped up!" Paruko reported as she flew in her buddy's UFO.

As the arena filled up with the students of Aibo, Yuna took a deep breath and turned over to Emiko.

"You have the remover right…?" Yuna asked with hesitation filling in her voice.

"Ready to go when you call me over," her manager told her.

"Yuna, follow me to the stage for introductions in a bit, okay?" Akira told the girl.

Hanae and Eiji came over to the girl, resting their hands on her shoulders.

"Loosen up, dear!" Hanae told the singer.

"She's right. Oh, let me fix you blush real quick….. And…. There! Perfect and ready to go!" Fumi exclaimed.

"Do you need to replace your bandage around your arm again? We brought the first aid kit, just in case," Eiji asked.

"Yes, please.. It feels uncomfortable.." Yuna complained.

"Okay, we'll replace them now then," Hanae said, leading her over to a corner.

"I'm on live at the Aibo Academy Buddyfight Arena where the singer Kotone will be performing for the day!" the news reporter said.

"Okay, Yuna. Let's get out there and start. Would you like me to mention the surprise or leave it until you're ready?" Akira asked, leading the girl to the stage.

"I'll announce it later.."

Hearing cheers from the crowd, Yuna began to feel nauseous due to stage fright as always.

"Hello! I would like to thank the principals for inviting us here for the day!" Akira began.

The students of Aibo Academy were now whispering to each other and left wondering why the idol was wearing their school uniform. Yuna forgot her microphone backstage and headed back to go get them.

'I need to go back and get my microphone..' she mentioned to the teen.

'Okay' Akira mouthed out.

As she headed back to get her headpiece, Tasuku appeared in her mind, causing her to blank out a little.

"Yuna, are you okay?" Emiko asked.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Yuna plastered on a false smile on her face, clearly panicked and flustered. "A-ah! Yeah! I just forgot my microphone," she said, putting the earpiece microphone into her ear and heading back out.

"And now, let's get this started!"

Yuna looked over at Akira and whispered 'That was quick… It's my turn to take over now?'

Akira turned off his microphone and patted the girl's shoulder. 'Yep, stay cool and calm out there, Miss Clumsy," he whispered.

Yuna sighed at teen and mumbled 'yeah, right… Am I really that clumsy..?' before she turned on her microphone. Yuna cleared out her throat and looked at the crowd.

'Holy crap.. I feel like I'm going to die here..' Yuna thought looking away for a few seconds.

"HEY, GUYS! LIKE AKIRA MENTIONED EARLIER, LET'S GET THIS STARTED!" she exclaimed with excitement.

Yuna looked over at Daisuke to cue the music as she sighed to herself.

_itsuka mita yume_  
_todokanai tsubuyaki dake_  
_yoru no hikari ni tsutsumarete samayoi yuku_  
_yagate mihiraku sono hitomi unmei nara_  
_semete sou, ima dake..._

_kanawanai to utsumuku yoru kaze ni tada unadare_  
_namida tsuki kage te no hira ni afurete yuku_  
_nani ga hoshii no?_  
_kuchibiru wa yami ni furuete ita_

_deatta ano toki ni mune tsuita egao_  
_mamori takute zutto kuzuresou na yakusoku wo_  
_itami tsubusu hodo ni dakishimete'ta_

_soba ni ireru dake de_  
_onaji jikan ni irareru dake de_  
_tooi kioku yomigaeru kanashimi mo atatamete yukeru no ni_  
_mawari tsudzukete iru omoi ni_  
_yasuragi michita owari wa kuru no?_  
_kuri kaeshita toikake wa ten ni mai_  
_ake no sora no hikari ni kawaru_

_subete maboroshi ukande wa mata kiete'ku_  
_janen kakikesu yubisaki ni kara mitsuita mushoku no kusari_  
_mogaku hodo kodoku wo ande ita_

_tachi kirareru you ni kibisu kaesu kaze_  
_tsumeta sugiru ima mo "kimi ga iru kara da yo" to_  
_yami ni ochita kotoba hanarenai_

_iki wo shite'ru dake de_  
_onaji itami wo kanjiru dake de_  
_honno sukoshi shiawase wo tsumiageru ai_  
_kidzuite shimatta_  
_kogoete kata yoseru hitomi ni_  
_mamoritai mono mitsukatta kara_  
_tsugi no yoake te ni shite'ta koukai de sabita kakera_  
_hikari ni kaeru_

_fureau dake de sono shiawase wo omotta dake de_  
_komiagete'ku_  
_tsukanoma no sayonara mo kienu kizuna ni naru to_

_soba ni irareru dake de_  
_onaji jikan ni irareru dake de_  
_tooi kioku yomigaeru kanashimi mo atatamete yukeru no ni_  
_kizami komarete ita shirushi ni_  
_michibi kare mata taoreru toki mo_  
_mitsumeatta isshun ga sennen no kioku wo koe_  
_hikari ni kawaru_

Yuna started to scan the crowd to find some familiar faces as they applauded and cheered. Tasuku was standing by an entrance with a calm smile on his face, Noboru was uninterested in what Hana had to say and stared at the singer intensely, Gao and Baku were applauding with excitement written on their faces, Tetsuya and Kuguru were wave their arms around and cheering as much as possible, and Akatsuki was busy worrying about his brother who was trying to avoid a girl sitting next to him.

"So, how was your day so far guys?" Yuna asked, flashing a grin.

'GOOD!'

'EXCITING!'

'BORING UNTIL YOU CAME!' the students exclaimed at the same time, blurring out some of the comments.

"I heard someone say 'boring until I came', hahaha. That's some comment," Yuna said, laughing. "Anyways, lets head on to the next song."

_iro wa nioedo itsuka chirinuru wo_  
_samayou koto sae yurusenakatta..._

_sakihokoru hana wa itsuka_  
_oshiete kureta ikiru dake de wa tsumi to_  
_hanarerarenai hanase wa shinai to_  
_idaku omoi wa kokoro wo odoraseru bakari (ba ka ri)_

_iro wa nioedo itsuka chirinuru wo_  
_samayou ka wa nai keredo atozusari_  
_amaeru kayowasa to amaerarenu yowasa de_  
_akumu ga yasashiku watashi wo moteasobu_

_yowasa shiru anata wa ima_  
_yurushite kureta motomeru mono no yoku wo_  
_kenage ni saita setsuna no utsukushisa_  
_sore wo shiru ni wa ososugita no ka mo shirenai..._

_iro wa nioedo itsuka chirinuru wo_  
_anata no subete ni osanaku yudanetai..._  
_yurusenu yasashisa to yuregu dokusenyoku wo_  
_hakari ni kakerenu wagamama na ai_

_iro wa nioedo subete chirinuru wo_  
_mijikaki kioku ni afureru omoi_  
_kareyuku inochi yo hakanaku tsuyoku are_  
_mujihi de yasashii toki no you ni_

"So, who wants to pick the next song?" Yuna asked like she said she would.

Many hands shot up at this question and chattering was heard all around.

"That's a lot of hands… Well, let's see how Yuna deals with this," Daisuke mumbled.

"Hmmm…. That's quite a lot of hands….. Abend, would you like to help me pick?" the singer asked as she pulled out its card.

"Just fly over to a volunteering student and point at them with your tail," she instructed as Abend appeared above her.

"Whoa! Is that her buddy?" Gao asked excitedly.

"It's a Gold Dragon, Abend!" Baku exclaimed.

Yuna tied a microphone onto the dragon's tail and signaled it to choose. Abend flew around in circles above the students and stopped above a girl Yuna had never seen before. As Abend pointed at the girl, Yuna smiled and asked her the question.

"What song would you like to hear?"

The girl spoke into the mic softly at first, making Abend put the microphone closer to her.

"C-can you sing 'Beauties of Nature'?" the blond girl asked.

"Your request has been granted," Yuna said, motioning the dragon to come back.

Untying the microphone off its tail, Yuna mumbled to herself and Abend 'This is so embarrassing…. How did I get dragged into this business anyways..?' as she pet the dragon. Yuna looked over at Daisuke and Emiko to signal them their jobs as Abend returned into its card. Emiko went to go get the makeup remover and Daisuke turned on the music for the girl as she faced the crowd.

_aa hana no you ni azayaka ni saa_  
_aa tori no you ni yuuga ni_  
_aa kazemakase mo kokochi yoi saa_  
_aa tsukiakari terasarete_

_tadashisa nante mono_  
_hito no monosashi ni yotte kawaru_  
_kono sekai fuhen aru to suru naraba_  
_kachoufuugetsu ogosoka de utsukushii mono_

_koukai wo shite_  
_manabi mata ayumou_

_nidoto ayamachi_  
_kurikaesanu you ni_

_rekishi to wa_  
_kawaranu kanjou ga_  
_megurimegutte kizutsukete wakai sareta_  
_sekai no seichou_

_tadashisa nante mono_  
_otona nimo wakaranai gensou_  
_kono sekai fuhen aru to suru naraba_  
_kachoufuugetsu odayaka de natsukashiki mono_

_yogorenu koto ga_  
_seigi na no darou ka?_

_ayamachi no naka ni aru kejime ni_  
_miserareshitta kegare wo osorenu ai mo_  
_tadashisa to iu koto_

_katachi nai kara koso_  
_kanjiyou to omoeru sore mo_  
_ikeru mo subete uchigawa ni motsu kachoufuugetsu_  
_hakarenai kara imi ga aru_

_dakara koso ai wo samayou_

_kanashimeru kokoro mo_  
_ikareru yasashisa sae mo kitto_  
_ikeru mono subete uchigawa ni motsu kachoufuugetsu_  
_dokomademo utsukushiku nare_

_itsumademo utsukushiku nare…_

'I'm glad people enjoy this and tend to sing along with me, but what I'm going to do next might change everything…' Yuna thought as her smile weakened.

"Hey, guys. I know you are curious about this, but I have a question... Would you really like to know who I am?"

The crowd cheered and yelled out yes, making Yuna hesitate a bit. 'I regret this…..'

"IT LOOKS LIKE OUR IDOL IS ABOUT TO REVEAL HERSELF TO EVERYONE IN THE BUILDING!" the new reporter exclaimed.

"Kotone seems to be a student of this Academy and yet, no has ever found out her real identity! This is the moment of truth ,guys!" Paruko joined in.

"If I do show myself…. Don't think differently about me, okay?" Yuna asked with a hesitant smile.

The entire arena was now filled with cheers as Yuna sighed and looked over to Emiko who was now bringing the remover to the idol.

"I have one last song that I will be singing today. It's called Ano Hi no Kimi e. Uhhhh, Daisuke, you can start the music now," Yuna said, wiping off her makeup as she talked. Removing all the contents off her face she looked over to the crowd and pointed.

"Looking familiar yet?" she asked, feeling a bit unsecure.

'Not really' was heard throughout the crowd as Yuna's friends tried to make out the girl's face.

"Alright, then…. I'll tell you. My real name is Suzuki Yuna!" Yuna untied her hair, pulling back her bangs to allow it fall back into place, and straightened out her hair as she started singing.

_yawaraka na kaze ni_  
_tobasarete kieta_  
_wataboushi otte_  
_mayoi michi kimi wo mitsuketa_  
_samugari na boku wo_  
_atatamete kureru_  
_hidamari no egao_  
_natsukashii momen no nioi_

_bukiyou ni dakishimeta mune de boku wo miagete_  
_"shinjiteru..." nanimokamo_  
_ima boku ni azukete_

_toki ni naze ka samishisa wa_  
_mune no sukima suberikomu_  
_dakedo kimi ga koko ni iru kara_  
_ashita ga mieru yo hora_

'Is that…. really Yuna?' Tasuku thought with wide eyes. 'I never thought that she would actually stand in front of crowds of people like this.'

_oka ni tatsu kimi no_  
_nagai kami yurasu_  
_natsu no kaze tooku_  
_kimi no furusato e to hakobu_  
_furikaeru egao_  
_komorebi ga yureru_  
_itsumademo soko de_  
_kagayaite hoshii to negau_

_tsugitsugi ni umarete wa kiete yuku shabondama_  
_asobu kimi fuwafuwa to_  
_sora made maiagaru_

_toki ni naze ka osanasa wa_  
_tokei no hari makimodosu_  
_itsuka kimi ga kiete shimau nara_  
_ano hi ni tojikometai_

Her classmates and friends stared at her with disbelief.

'I never thought she could sing…'

Whispers were heard through the room.

'Was she always like this?'

Yuna began to feel anxious as the performance progressed.

'She seems different on stage…'

_kyou mo asu mo asatte mo_  
_juu nengo mo sen nengo mo_  
_kimi no hoho ni oyasumi no kuchizuke wo shitai kara_

_toki ni naze ka setsunasa wa_  
_kaze no youni fukinukeru_  
_dakedo kimi ga koko ni iru kara_  
_namida mo kawaku yo hora_

Silence filled the room for a few seconds until Tasuku, the principals, and teachers began to applaud, leading to a crowd of applause and cheers once more.

"IT TURNS OUT THAT KOTONE IS SUZUKI YUNA! THE ONE WHO SAVED A GIRL FROM FALLING OFF A TREE AND ENDED UP INJURING HERSELF IN THE PROCESS!" Paruko said excitedly as she leaned over the UFO.

"Whoa, I really didn't expect Yuna to be Kotone.." Drum said.

"Well, both Yuna-senpai and Kotone-senpai resembles each other. Hair color, eye color, their voices, actually no one caught her voice.. The thing was that we couldn't really tell. Her makeup changes her facial features and a part of her hair was covering her face," Kuguru explained.

"Right….." Drum said.

"Also, she acts differently on stage then when she's around people," Baku added in.

"You guys sure are slow," Noboru snickered.

Yuna looked over at the striped headed boy. "Noboru, by the looks of your face right now….." Yuna started with a straight face. "You found out about my secret just yesterday afternoon.." she said, covering up her smiling and looking away.

Noboru blushed as he glared at the singer. "Like I said, you should've seen the look on your face!" he exclaimed.

"Right, right…I think I know how it looks like…." Yuna giggled.

Yuna felt something trickle down her arm a bit as the news reporter and Paruko decided to come up and report the girl.

'Crap… I think it opened…' Yuna thought, staring at her arm.

'What's wrong with her right now…?' Tasuku thought, catching her looking at her arm.

"Akira," Yuna called as the teen came out.

"What's wrong," he asked a bit worried.

"My arm… Get the first aid kit ready please…?" Yuna asked frightened.

"Oh dear… Daisuke! Emiko! First aid kit! Quick!" Akira called.

Chatters were heard throughout the arena as they came out with the first aid kit.

'It's probably the wound on her arm..' the people who knew about it whispered.

"It seems that the girl, Kotone or Yuna, has an arm injury and is now getting a treatment on it," the news reporter reported.

"I'm fine! It's all good!" Yuna reassured the crowd. "I'll be right back…." she said, taking off her blazer and leaving the stage to replace her bandage again.

"I think it got loose and started rubbing across the wound.." Emiko said.

Yuna just nodded and wore on her blaze once again.

* * *

"Hnggggg….. Haaa.. Looks like we're finally done…" Yuna stretched.

Alright, good job today and is the bandage alright?" Akira asked.

"Yeah, it's fine. Good job. And thanks," Yuna said with a straight face.

Leaving to get back to class, the girl bumped into an older student and took a step back from the impact.

"S-sorry," Yuna managed to say.

Looking up to see who she bumped into, she saw the girl who volunteered to suggest a song to the girl. Her blond hair seemed to have a blue stripe on her bangs and the rest of her hair was pulled into a ponytail, which reached over her shoulders. She wore a dark blue shirt with a silver moon and a yellow star that was slightly located underneath the moon, both designs centered on her chest and black shorts the reached to the middle of her thighs, matched with knee high white socks. Her long navy blue coat ended a little over her hips and had pockets on both sides. Her shoes looked light and allowed her to walk around comfortably.

"N-no, it's okay! Sorry if I got in your way!" the girl apologized.

Golden eyes met violet eyes as the two stared at each other curiously.

"Oh! You're Kotone right?" the girl asked excitedly.

"Y-yeah… I'm Kotone.." Yuna said, panic slowly rising.

"Can I call you Yuna?"

Yuna nodded at the strange girl and looked at her confused.

"O-oh right! I'm Sakiko Hisako! Nice to meet you! You probably never seen me before, but I'm a grade 8 student!" the girl introduced herself as she blushed.

"Nice to meet you, Sakiko…-senpai.." Yuna said, slowly inching to the side.

"Just call me Hisako," Hisako offered. "We should get back to class. My class already went ahead, so I need to catch up to them now. I'll see you later in the future?" the girl asked with a bright face.

Yuna's mouth twitched into a smile at the shy, but enthusiastic girl. "Sure. You can meet me over at the elementary school building today at lunch, if you like. I plan to hang out with my elementary friends today," Yuna said, feeling a bit guilty about Tasuku.

"I believe you hang out with the Boy Wonder too, right?"

Yuna jolted at his title and nodded a bit. "Y-yeah…. But there something going on between us right now…."

"Ahh.. My bad… Well, I have to go now. Bye, Yuna-channnnn!" the girl exclaimed and ran off.

'Yuna-chan….?' Yuna mumbled, scrunching up her face.

* * *

"Alright class, it's almost lunch, so let's take a break."

Yuna looked around a bit, seeing Tasuku taking glances over.

"H-hey.. Is your arm alright?" Tasuku managed to ask, making the girl flinch at his voice.

"M-mhm.."

Silence took over them until Tasuku broke the silence once again. "Why didn't you tell me about your job?"

Yuna looked at her desk, burning a hole into the marble. "I didn't want anyone to know… Nor did I want you to see me as a different person.." was her answer.

Tasuku frowned a bit at her response and before he got to tell her what he thought, Yuna stood up and walked over to Magatsu Jin's desk right after answering his question.

'I wouldn't dare think about you differently..'

"E-excuse me…?"

Jin and Mamakari Megumi looked over at the girl, curious about why she was over at their desks.

"Yes, Suzuki-chan?" Jin asked smirking.

"Can I borrow one of your guys' notes…?" she asked, looking away.

"Why don't you ask your friend, Tasuku, over there?" Megumi asked curiously.

Silence filled between the three as Jin just gave a plain smile to the girl.

"Something happened, huh? Yes, I'll lend you my notes. Hope you two make up soon~!" he sang.

"Jin, don't bother her too much," Megumi said with a dead tone.

"T-thank you.." Yuna said, bowing a bit.

* * *

**Hello! A person requested to have their OC to be in this story! Woot! –clap clap clap- Unfortunately, they haven't wrote any stories and I do wish they did xD. Glad you asked without hesitation! And like my usual awkwardly social self would say… Hope to be friends with you! Sakiko Hisako is not my character just saying, hahaha.**

** Songs of the day? 'Agony', 'Beauties of Nature', 'Ano Hi no Kimi e' by KOTOKO, and 'Iro wa Nioedo Chirinuru wo (****色は匂へど****散りぬるを**)**' vocals are by Senya. **

**Has anyone actually listened to these songs? xD Just curious. **

**Have a wonderful evening or day or afternoon! Well, depends on where you live, haha. It's almost 11 PM over in the US (CA to be exact).  
**_**~stormy003**_


	16. Chapter 15

'Great, I'm spending about half of my lunchtime taking notes.'

Yuna frowned at the notebooks in front of her as she wrote down the class notes. "The bell is going to ring soon…" the girl mumbled disappointedly.

Writing as much as she could put down, the bell rang all over the academy, signaling the students to go to lunch. Yuna sighed as she closed the notebooks with her writing instrument inside, stacking it to carry them.

"I'll carry them if you like. I'm not busy today," Tasuku offered with his hand outstretched in front of Yuna.

"A-ah… O-okay…." Yuna stammered.

"Umm.. We're visiting Gao and the others … And someone is coming with us today.." Yuna told the boy, avoiding eye contact.

"That's fine with me.." Tasuku replied with an awkward tone, looking at the opposite direction Yuna was facing.

"L-let's wait in front of the elementary area then!" Yuna exclaimed, trying to break the tension.

Waiting for her new friend in front of the building, Yuna fiddled around with her fingers while Tasuku stood next to her and tapped his foot.

"YUNA-CHANNNN!" Hisako called out.

The two snapped their gazes over to the older girl to see her running over and waving.

"Yuna-chan..?" Tasuku smirked, glancing over at his friend.

"Right….. Hello, Hisako-senpai. Tasuku-kun… This is Sakiko Hisako-senpai..," Yuna said, shaking her head.

"Nice to meet you, Tasuku-chann~!," the girl giggled.

"….-C-chan..?" he repeated.

"Is it alright to be here?" Hisako asked curiously, ignoring Tasuku.

"Yeah, should be. After all, some students asked about allowing us to visit each other anytime and the staff finally agreed," Yuna shrugged.

* * *

"YOU ATE ALL MY LUNCH AGAIN!" Gao yelled at Baku and Drum.

Kiri shook his head at the scene and continued to eat while Tetsuya took off a banana from his head and ate.

"Oohhh….. I need food….!" the boy dramatically called out, sinking to his knees.

"Gao.. I think you're overreacting.." Kuguru told the boy.

"Sure seems like it," Yuna laughed.

Yuna stretched out her hand to the boy and helped him up. "Half. Not all, but half," Yuna said with a straight face as she handed over her lunch.

"Thank you, senpai!" Gao exclaimed with tears flowing from his eyes.

"He's overreacting.." the entire group mumbled.

"Anyways.. Guys, meet Sakiko Hisako…-san," Tasuku introduced. "She's Yuna's friend and has decided to hang out with us today."

"H-hello, you can call me Hisako! Uhhh, the only person I know here is Mikado Gao and his buddy, Drum.." she said with an embarrassed smile.

"No one is ever going to call me Drum Bunker Dragon Fang Slade Terrestial XIII huh…" the dragon sulked.

"Your full name is quite.. long…" Kuguru told the red armored dragon.

"Yeah…. So, that's Uki Kuguru and Omori Baku. Next to the two are Kurodake Tetsuya and Hyoryu Kiri," Gao pointed out.

"Nice to meet you!" Kuguru greeted while the others nodded and waved.

"Yo, nice meeting you, dawg!" Tetsuya pointed at the older girl.

"D-dawg..?" Hisako looked at the boy oddly.

* * *

"Hey, Yuna..?" Tasuku started, setting down his empty container.

"What is it?" Yuna asked without taking her eyes off the notes.

The chattering between the other students cut between the silence of the two students. "You already ate MY food! This is Yuna-senpai's!" Gao claimed, keeping the food away from Baku and Drum.

"Just give them a piece, Gao" Yuna giggled.

Gao mumbled out complaints as everyone took a piece of Yuna's lunch. Tasuku smiled at the focused girl and looked up into the sky.

"S-sorry.. About yesterday I mean.."

Yuna stiffened up her body once he mentioned the incident, having a sudden flashback.

'I like you okay? Please, just think about it...'

Yuna gripped her pencil tighter remembering how desperate he looked. "N-no, it's fine.." she choked out.

"Thanks for the food!" Gao said, handing back the half-eaten lunch. Yuna's head shot up to looked at the boy who gave himself the title 'Mighty Sun Fighter'.

"You're welcome," Yuna said, putting on a smile.

The girl continued rushing through the notes after she set her lunch down, leaving Tasuku's concern for her to rise.

"Are you not going to eat?" the boy asked.

"I'll eat once I finish.." Yuna mumbled with concentration.

Tasuku frowned at her answer. "And if you don't finish in time?" Tasuku asked, leaning over and grabbing her lunch.

"I'll eat afterschool.." she mumbled once again.

Tasuku sighed and picked up his chopsticks. "Yuna."

The girl mentally sighed at the boy, still scribbling down the notes. "Yes, Tasuku-kun?"

The boy picked up some of the Yuna's food and set her lunch container down, readying it to give to the focused girl.

"Face me really quick," he told her.

"Eh..? What for?" Yuna asked as she slowly turned her head, still keeping her sight on the notes.

Tasuku shook his head and took hold of the girl's chin, opening her mouth for her and feeding her. Yuna's eyes shot over to Tasuku, wide open. Hisako caught the two over in their little corner and smiled, leaving them be.

'I better not bother them..' the blond haired girl thought.

"…?!"

"Just eat. I'll be here feeding you while you take notes," Tasuku said, smiling and picking up the container again.

Yuna looked away and allowed her hair to cover up her face. "And if I refuse to eat…?"

Tasuku blinked a few times and smirked. "Who knows? I'll force feed you, if you know what I mean.." he whispered, sending shivers to Yuna's spine.

"Would you like to come over to my house today?" Gao asked Hisako and Tasuku.

"I don't know if I'm able to go. I have work today right after school…." Tasuku reminded the boy.

"My friends are busy today, so no work for me," Hisako replied right after.

"I already finished my work for the day," Yuna said, waving off the thought.

"Oh yeah, is your arm okay?" Kiri asked, remembering what happened onstage.

"It's fine. The wound just reopened during the performance."

Psy's card began to glow as the miniature form of the dragon appeared in front of everyone.

"Haaaa….! It was starting to feel empty there…" the dragon said as he stretched.

"Psy, you're going to have to get back into your card form once lunch ends," Yuna reminded her buddy.

"And it's ending really soon," Kuguru added.

"….. I knew I should've came out earlier.." the white armored dragon mumbled returning back into his card a few seconds before the bell rang.

"At least I finished notes.." Yuna stretched. Tasuku picked up Yuna's belongings as she stood up from her spot.

"We should hurry and get back to class. We're on the wrong side of school after all," Hisako told the 7th graders.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go now," Tasuku said, dragging Yuna off.

* * *

"Magatsu-kun?" Yuna called with the boy's notebook covering the lower half of her face.

"Hmm? Oh, Suzuki-chan! Did you catch up with notes?" Jin asked the girl.

Yuna nodded and handed back the purple haired boy's notebook. "Thank you for the notes," Yuna thanked the boy.

"You're very welcome. Happy to help!" the boy smiled as he looked over to see Tasuku glaring at him.

Jin decided to mess with the blue haired boy and continued talking to Yuna. "May I call you Yuna, Suzuki-chan?" Jin asked.

Yuna blinked at her classmate and just nodded once.

"Then, Yuna-chan, you can call me Jin. Come here for a bit?" Jin said, waving the girl to come closer.

Yuna hesitantly took a step forward as Jin motioned her to bend down a bit. Grabbing the girl's hand Jin pulled Yuna closer to him and whispered into her ear. 'Don't worry. I'm just messing with Tasuku.'

Yuna stood back up once she regained her balance and covered up her ear, looking at him weird.

'He's looking isn't he?' she mouthed out to the boy in front of her as Jin just gave a smile to her.

Tasuku clenched his fists tighter and stared daggers at the boy when he saw Jin grabbing his friend.

'What the hell did he just do..' Tasuku muffled through clenched teeth.

* * *

"What did Jin do to you?" Tasuku asked, doing his best to contain his frustration.

"Nothing. Why?" Yuna asked, sounding absolutely normal.

"It sure didn't look like it.." Tasuku said, glancing at the girl.

"He didn't do anything-" Yuna got cutoff by the boy.

"Then why did he pull you closer to him? Sure didn't look like anything," Tasuku glared.

Yuna sighed at the boy's assumption and faced him, looking straight into his eyes.

"He thought you would react like that. He just wanted to mess with you, so stop glaring already…" Yuna told Tasuku, heading to the escalators.

Tasuku sighed frustratingly as he walked ahead of the girl and blocked her way.

"What now, Tasuku-kun… I already said nothing happe-" Tasuku cutoff Yuna's sentence midway once more.

"You're trying to avoid me aren't you..?" Tasuku asked, relaxing his gaze as her grabbed her shoulders.

Yuna flinched at the sudden contact and looked away from the boy. Tasuku's grip tightened a bit, pushing her into a nearby wall.

"…."

Yuna stared at Tasuku with wide eyes, arms up to push him away from her.

"Please stop avoiding me…" he said as he rested his head on her shoulder and held her.

Yuna flinched at his action, slowly relaxing as she brought her arms up higher and around him. "….. I'm not trying to though… It's just.." Yuna paused as the rest of her words hitched intothe back of her throat.

Tasuku let go of Yuna and shook his head. "Just keep thinking about this as long as you need to," he said as he walked off.

Yuna sighed as Tasuku flew off with Jackknife Dragon. "Psy?"

The dragon appeared before the girl once she called out to him along with Abend. The girl's core deck turned into goggles as she brought a hand up to her head.

"Lead me to Gao's place, please?" Yuna asked as she began to leap off from the escalators.

"With pleasure. Abend, you better stay close to us."

* * *

On the way to Gao's House, Yuna slowed to a stop to see boxes in front of a house being brought in.

'Is there someone moving here?' Yuna thought, looking at the boxes.

Catching a glimpse of long light purple hair, Yuna looked over at a girl curiously as she dragged in some of the boxes with her buddy's help. The purple haired girl wore a light brown jacket over a very very light blue t-shirt, both with patterns that one cannot explain, and a pair of dark blue jeans matched with the same colored sneakers.

'That looks like….. Inferno Armor Dragon..' Psy said in a low voice.

Yuna turned to look at her buddy with a curious look on her face, letting her hand fall on to the golden dragon next to her.

'I don't think I ever saw these two before….?' Yuna recalled.

The aqua green haired girl turned over to see the purple pig-tailed girl staring directly at her, burning a hole into her body with her sharp blue eyes. Yuna immediately flinched at the girl's stare as she slowly crossed her arms and leaned to one side. Abend shielded its buddy with its wings and tail while Psy stood next to the dragon with his tail in front of the two. Yuna felt uncomfortable under the tension and motioned to her buddies to keep moving.

"What's wrong, Ayden?" the dragon asked as he turned around to see Yuna leap away and her buddies flying beside her.

"…. Nothing.. Let's keep unpacking. Mom and Dad are waiting," the girl said, turning back to the boxes as her brother poked his head out of the doorway.

* * *

"S-sorry. I had something to do after school," Yuna said, bowing down before the group.

"It's fine! At least you're here," Gao said, inviting her into the house.

As the elementary students and the 2 middle school student sat in Gao's room, the unfamiliar girl popped back into her head.

'Who was she..?'

"Yuna-senpai? Can I play around with your hair?" Hana asked with a glimmer of excitement in her eyes.

"Sure…" Yuna responded slowly as the little girl dragged Kuguru over with her.

Yuna wasn't really comfortable with people playing around with her hair, not knowing what they would do to it.

"So, why did you hide the fact that you were the singer Kotone, Senpai?" Baku asked curiously.

"Yeah, I mean a secret's cool and all, yo, but you hid it from everyone for no reason, right?" Tetsuya piped in.

"Everyone asks me that same question… I don't blame you though!" Yuna waved frantically.

"Okay.. But I didn't see anything wrong about letting anyone know that you were THE singer, Kotone," Hisako pointed out.

"Yeah, right… I just don't want anyone to think about me differently, that's all and its embarrassing standing out there in front of a crowd," Yuna stated flatly as she pouted.

"I find that a pretty good reason. It sounds like you don't like being viewed differently by others," Kiri responded.

Hanako and Kuguru continued to braid the girl's hair while they continued on with the subject of music.

"So, Hisako-senpai, you mentioned that you have a job too?" Gao asked curiously.

"Well, to be exact, it really isn't a real job. My friends and I created a mini band for fun and we perform when we get the chance to," the oldest girl of the group explained.

"Say, Yuna. Are you capable of playing any instruments? You seem to never perform with any instruments in hand," Hisako decided to mention.

Everyone directed their gaze to the now known singer.

"Oh, if I do perform with an instrument, I don't think it would blend in with the recordings well. I am able to play the piano, bass, guitar, and violin. Also, as you can see, I don't have any backup singers either….." Yuna smiled embarrassedly.

"4 different instruments huh? I'm only capable of playing 2. The flute and guitar," Hisako said, scratching her cheek.

"Ah! We should have a duet some day! I can tell my friends!"

Yuna thought for a moment at the suggested idea. "When I'm not busy. I can help compose a song if we ever do a duet," Yuna said shrugging.

"Kuguru-senpai, can you hold her hair together for a bit? I'll go get a hair tie!" Hanako exclaimed,running off.

"Hey, guys? Did you see someone you never seen before when you walked here? A girl with light purple hair? Like the color lavender…" Yuna asked curiously.

Everyone thought for a while, waiting for something to click into their heads.

"Light purple hair…?" Kuguru repeated.

"Can you, like, put in more details, yo?" Tetsuya asked.

"The girl had light purple hair tied into twin pigtails that reached above her waist and blue eyes. She wore a very hard to tell light blue t-shirt, a light brown jacket, and dark blue jeans matching with same colored sneakers. Her clothes had indescribable patterns on them... Her buddy, I believe, was an Inferno Armor Dragon and she looked to be around my age….." Yuna explained, trying to remember her appearance.

"She seems to be.. just as anti-social as I am.. maybe a bit more.. or a lot.." Yuna rambled as she remembered the girl's cold stare.

Hanako came back and gave the hair tie to Kuguru as she stood in front of Yuna to clip up her bangs.

"I didn't see anyone like that," Gao said confused.

Kiri and Tetsuya looked at each other and shrugged.

"The only person I saw and has purple hair is Kuguru. I didn't see anyone else really," Baku pointed and Kuguru nodded.

"Yeah, I didn't see an Inferno Armor Dragon either.." Hisako mentioned.

'That's strange..' Yuna thought.

"I'm sure I saw a girl like that.. Oh well.. Hey, where's Drum?"

Gao shook his head as he stared at the door. "Probably eating my mom's pudding. Let's go grab some ourselves," he offered as everyone stood up and headed to the living room.

* * *

**(READ~) STARTING TODAY! HOPEFULLY MY HIATUS ENDED COMPLETELY! I WILL BE TAKING ART REQUESTS! IT'LL END ON…. UHH.. JULY 22****ND****! YES, ONLY 2 DAYS, GUYS! YOU MAY REQUEST ME TO DRAW ANY OCS (MY OC, YOUR OC, BOTH OF OUR OCS) OR ANY CHARACTER(S) FROM ANY ANIME (IT DEPENDS IF I CAN DRAW THEM CORRECTLY….. I'M MAINLY INTO DRAWING BUDDYFIGHT CHARACTERS FOR I DON'T KNOW REASON RIGHT NOW…) THE CHARACTER CAN BE DRAWN WITH ANOTHER CHARACTER OR AN OC OF YOUR CHOICE. YOU NEED TO SEND ME A PICTURE OF YOUR WANTED CHARACTER, SO IF IT IS AN OC IT MUST BE DRAWN OUT FOR ME TO KNOW HOW THEY LOOK LIKE. IF YOU WANT COLOR ON YOUR ART I'LL TRY MY BEST TO DO SO. YOUR ART WILL ALSO NEED TO BE COLORED THEN. THE PICTURE SHOULD BE AN OKAY QUALITY FOR ME TO SEE 'CAUSE WELL I'M SORT OF BLIND AND MY GLASSES TEND TO SLIP, HAHAHA. THERE IS NO PROMISES SO IF I FAIL TO DRAW A CHARACTER OF YOUR CHOICE I AM SO SORRY. I NEVER HAD THAT HAPPENED BEFORE, BUT IF IT DOES I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE. SO YEAH, JUST TELL ME THE NAME OF THE CHARACTER(S) (EVEN IF IT'S AN OC), SEND ME SOME PICTURES OF THEM, TELL ME COLORED IF YOU WANT IT COLOR (NOT A PROMISE THAT IT WILL BE THOUGH…SORRY), AND YOU ARE GOOD TO GO! If you want my OC, Yuna, to be in a drawing along with your OC just tell me –shrug-. I have other OCs too, but not many of them have official colors yet. As I said before, I'm pretty bad at drawing guys, I can sort of draw chibis, and I can't draw animals so be warned. I don't know if you can send links in private message or reviews…. If not email lilyblizzard . All finished art will be posted on ****deviantart(imboredom)****, ****instagram( izzy_chan)****, and ****pixiv(nickname: Blizz, ID: itsblizz)****. GOGOGO!~ **

**Another person asked me to add in their OC to the story! –clapclapclap- Their OC's name is Tomomi Ayden, so Ayden DOES NOT belong to me. c: And as usual, awkwardly social moment…. Hope to befriend you!~ Yes, my character can play the bass, guitar, piano, and violin. Big whoop. It's because I can play those instruments, so that is based on my abilities. :P  
**_**~stormy003**_


	17. Chapter 16

The dragon and his buddy decided to head home first after spending most of the day over at Gao's house.

"Hm…?"

Yuna looked up from her phone as her buddy continued to tug on her blazer and pointed at her house. Facing towards her house, Yuna spotted Tasuku and Noboru sitting in the front yard, holding a conversation.

"Why are they just sitting there….? More like why are they even here..?" she asked more likely to herself.

"HMMMM, I WONDER WHYYY…. LET'S GO FIND OUT!" Psy said as if it were to be obvious.

Yuna frowned at her buddy, shaking her head and walked to the yard. Getting closer to the two boys, Yuna rested a hand on her forehead and let out a long sigh.

"So, what are you doing in front of my house..?" Yuna asked as she crossed her arms and leaned against the stone wall.

Noboru and Tasuku looked over to see the girl waiting for their answer.

"Decided to visit. Just didn't know when you were getting back," Noboru said in a bland tone.

"Uhuh… And you?" Yuna asked, directing the question to Tasuku.

"Same reason… Just got out of work.." Tasuku said, avoiding eye contact.

"…Alright then.." Yuna sighed.

"You could've just texted or called me. ..Actually, Noboru, you're an exception. You don't have my number.."

Yuna unlocked the door of her house and walked in, leaving the door wide open for the boys.

"So are you coming in or what?" Psy asked as he trotted through the door. "Psy, don't be rude."

Noboru glared at the dragon as he entered the house and sat on the living room couch. "Don't do that.. Don't want to know what happens next if the two catches you glaring," Tasuku whispered, sitting down next to the younger boy.

"Want anything to eat or drink?" Yuna asked, looking over the counter to have the two in her sight.

"No thanks," they replied at the same time.

"Okay.. You can head up into my room if you like.." Yuna said awkwardly.

"Oh, I'm just here for a bit, so don't worry," Noboru told the girl as he flashed a smile. "Oh and nice hair clip. From Hana was it?"

Yuna stared at the boys suspiciously as she slowly nodded. Remembering the girl from this afternoon Yuna, decided to ask the two about her.

"Hey, did any of you see a girl with light purple pigtails, reaching around her waist, and blue eyes? She wore a light brown jacket, dark blue jeans and sneakers, and a very light blue t-shirt. Her buddy was an Inferno Armor Dragon.."

Noboru looked at Tasuku, who also looked as clueless as himself.

"Okay, then… I'll take that as a no," Yuna said, walking to the couch and giving her number to the blond.

Noboru stood up from his spot and headed to the door right after adding her into contacts. "Well, I should go now," Noboru said, waving a good bye and stalked out the door.

"Uhh.. Okay, bye, Noboru," Yuna said, staring at the retreating figure.

"Bye…?" Tasuku echoed after the girl, staring at the leaving boy oddly.

"Soo…. Why are you here again..?" Yuna asked, eying the boy suspiciously.

Tasuku sat on the couch, staring at Yuna blankly. "Just wanted to hang out. Why?" he asked his friend with a smile.

"Just curious.." she said, heading to her room as she untied the very loose braid and removing the clip from her bangs. Tasuku stood up from his seat and followed the girl to her room.

"Yuna, I'm going to sleep now.." Psy said, returning to his card.

"Alright, I'll rest later," Yuna told her buddy as she stretched and took off her blazer and tie.

Suddenly pushed down on to her bed, Yuna laid still with her wrists secured next to her head, wide eyed.

"…"

Tasuku stared at the girl seriously for a bit and then rested on top of her, shifting all his weight onto Yuna.

"T-tasuku-kun! Get off! You're heavy!" Yuna choked out shocked.

"Nope. Go to sleep you had a long day and seem to be very tired today," Tasuku said in a sleepy manner.

"How can I if you're lying on top of me? You're heavyyyyy!" she squeaked. "Off now!"

"Nope."

"What are you, a lap cat?!" Yuka asked, struggling to get loose from underneath the boy.

"Sure. You can say that. I'll be the cat and you'll be the owner," he said, lifting his head up a bit and turned to look at Yuna.

"Well, too bad, I'm not too fond of cats!" Yuna said, finally laying still.

Tasuku suddenly bit the girl's ear, making her flinch, and mumbled in a tired tone. "Now, you are. Well, you're fond of this cat at least. Now, go to sleep unless you want me to make you.."

Yuna blushed furiously as she shut her eyes closed. "UWAHH, OKAY! I'LL SLEEP! THAT FEELS WEIRD! LISTEN TO ME ALREADY!" she complained and mewled helpessly.

"Like I said, I'm the cat and you're the owner. Cats don't listen to their owners as much as dogs do," Tasuku said nibbling on her ear a bit longer.

"Quit it….! Now it just tickles.. I'll sleep it you stop! " she whined.

"Good night then," Tasuku mumbled resting his head next to hers.

"WAIT, YOU'RE SLEEPING HERE TOO? LIKE RIGHT NOW? GET OFF ME IF YOU ARE!" Yuna exclaimed.

"Ahhhhhh.." Tasuku opened up his mouth wide enough to nibble the girl's ear again, giving her a warning of what would happen if she didn't stop whining.

"… Okay! Okay..!" she squeaked, closing her eyes shut.

Tasuku gave a soft chuckle as he closed his mouth and smiled, drifting off to sleep and loosening his grip on her wrists.

'He seems really tired…' Yuna sighed as she wrapped an arm around the boy and rubbed his back.

'And yet he's out cold, great,' she mumbled as she tried to get him off with her eyes closed, but failed.

Tasuku started mumbling in his sleep as his breathing started to get heavy. Yuna opened an eye slightly, taking a glance over at the sleeping boy and noticing he was still in his work uniform. The girl sighed; both eyes opened, and felt the boy's forehead, feeling his temperature slowly rising.

"….. Psy.." The dragon didn't respond to the girl's call.

"…. Psy!" Yuna called louder.

The card started to glow and summoned the miniature white dragon. "What is it…?" he yawned.

"Go get me a wet towel. Quick," she requested as she attempted to get Tasuku off her without waking him.

Failing terribly at pushing and rolling the boy off her, Yuna decided to just try and take off part of his uniform in the position they were in. Removing the boy's gloves and vest, Yuna sighed as she tossed it a few feet away from the two and lifted him up a bit once again to unzip the top half of his one piece uniform.

"Is something wrong with him?" Psy asked, returning with a wet towel and a bowl filled with cold water.

"His temperature is starting to rise.. Probably from stress?" Yuna said, dabbing the towel on Tasuku's face.

"I see.. I'll just leave this here.. and get back to sleep then," the dragon said, leaving the bowl filled with water onto the night table.

'He should've taken better care of himself..' Yuna sighed, lifting up his shirt and dabbing the towel onto his back.

* * *

Finally waking up from his sleep, Tasuku sat up from his position, only to see some of his clothes thrown to the side, his uniform half off, and a bowl of water with a towel hanging off to the side along with a very tired looking Yuna sleeping.

"…."

The boy stood up from where he was and wobbled, falling back down onto the bed and waking up the girl.

"Tasuku-kun, are you okay?" Yuna asked as she sat upright worried.

"Y-yeah, just slightly dizzy," he responded back.

"…You're catching a cold I believe. I don't think it's a good idea to go to school tomorrow or go anywhere in general," Yuna told the boy in a serious tone, texting Stella.

"I'm fine.. Really," Tasuku replied tiredly.

"… You're staying over here tonight.."

Yuna stared at the boy and shook her head, standing up to head to the kitchen. "Go into the other room and set out a futon for yourself," Yuna instructed.

"No thanks. I'm sleeping here tonight and I'm dragging you in with me," Tasuku responded with a smirk.

Yuna mentally face palmed herself as she blushed and left the room without another word.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Yuna asked, supporting Tasuku as the two walked to school.

"Yes, if I'm not feeling well, we'll leave early…" Tasuku said as he yawned.

"Then again today is the start of the ABC Cup so, we may leave early after…. an hour of class?" Yuna told the boy, trying to remember.

"Careful when we get to the escalator. Don't want both of us injuring ourselves now."

Tasuku nodded as he yawned tiredly.

"Okay, class. Participants of the tournament may leave early today, but before you leave, we have a new student who just transferred over from the United States," the teacher said.

"In the middle of the year?" Natsumi asked.

The girl Yuna saw the day before stepped into the classroom with a straight face, ignoring everyone's comments in class.

'Is that the girl you were talking about yesterday?' Tasuku whispered to Yuna, earning a nod.

"This is Tomomi Ayden. She just moved to Japan recently."

Ayden's gaze shifted over to Yuna, eyes lowering slightly. Yuna's body stiffened under the girl's stare as she slightly nodded a hello. The girl just brushed Yuna off and completely ignored her.

"Hmmm…. You can sit…. Behind Suzuki over there. Suzuki please stand up," the teacher asked.

'Oh god, why is it always me….' Yuna mumbled.

As the girl stood up, Tasuku remembered and thought about when the two first met in elementary. 'She sure changed a lot these past years,' Tasuku thought smiling.

Ayden walked over to her seat and sat down after Yuna took her seat, staring at her back. Yuna hesitantly looked over to Tasuku as she felt the girl's eyes burned through her back.

"Free time until the tournament starts," the teacher waved and returned to his desk.

Tasuku stared at Yuna and took little glances over to Ayden, indicating that they should talk to her. Yuna gave a mental sigh and turned around slowly as she avoided eye contact with the girl behind her, afraid she was going bite.

"Umm, hello, Tomomi-san…." Yuna said, slowly looking over at the girl and trying not to be as inconsiderate as she had always been around new people.

The girl stared at Yuna with her usual cold demeanor and left her unanswered as the awkward silence filled in.

"So.. I believe I saw you yesterday when you were moving in…..?" Yuna recalled awkwardly.

Tasuku sighed and jumped in. "Hello, I'm Ryuenji Tasuku and the girl in front of you is Suzuki Yuna. Nice to meet you," he said smiling.

Ayden completely ignored Tasuku's introduction and continued to burn holes into Yuna with her gaze, leaving a disappointed Tasuku on the side line. Yuna looked down at her lap, continuing to think of what to say to the girl as Psy came out of his card.

"Hey, you! If yo-"

Yuna grabbed the dragon and forcefully closed his mouth before he said anything stupid.

"… A Psychic Knife Dragon..? That little sorry buddy of yours sure doesn't have any manners…" Ayden mumbled as she started to glare at the dragon.

"S-sorry.." Yuna apologized softly as her cool began to snap at Ayden's stoic tone.

"Yeah, sure. Just keep that thing away and tame it or something…" the girl mumbled, looking away.

Yuna snapped at the last statement and turned towards the purple headed girl and gave a hard glare she hasn't been giving for years.

'Oh man, this is not going to end well..' Tasuku said, shaking his head.

"How about… no? I can tame YOU if you like. But I personally think Psy is fine the way he is," Yuna said through clenched teeth, smiling and having venom drip off every word she said.

Ayden shot a glare at the girl as her buddy appeared and tried holding her back.

"Why you…." Ayden growled.

"Ah ah, Ayden there you go again! Sorry about my buddy, girly, but do excuse her. Ayden isn't a people person when she first meets someone," the miniature Inferno Armor Dragon noted. Ayden threw her arm in a downward motion to shake the dragon off and crossed her arms glancing over at her buddy.

"Please excuse Yuna and Psy as well. Yuna tries hard to keep her inconsistent sarcasm and insensitive self hidden at all times. But if she snaps….. well, this type of thing happens…. And for the dragon over here… He's very protective of Yuna, so he ends up coming off.. very… rude.." Tasuku mentioned as Yuna turned over to look at the boy with a sharp glare.

"Psy, return to your card immediately. AND. I'M. SERIOUS," Yuna commanded.

The white dragon finally stopped struggling under her grasped and obeyed his buddy, returning back to his card as he growled.

"Ayden, you should apologize. I think you went too far referring her buddy as a thing and pet," Inferno Armor Dragon said, shaking the girl a bit.

Ayden sighed and glared at Yuna for a while. "And stop glaring already. She was just trying to make a conversation," the red dragon shrugged.

Ayden closed her eyes as she sucked in some air and released it, trying to calm back down. Yuna looked away as she slowly relaxed and calmed down a bit. Tasuku reached over to the girl and poked at her cheek.

"I'm starting to get dizzy again, but just get this over with, okay?" Tasuku mentioned to the girl.

Yuna let out a heavy sigh as if she was holding in her breath for the entire time.

"Sorry. What I said was rude and inconsiderate of me, but don't say anything like that about anyone close to me," Yuna said, turning around with a relaxed face expression holding back her harsh tone.

Silence filled between the two girls again after Yuna apologized. Sighing, the girl picked up her bag and stood up.

"I'll go tell the teacher that we're leaving early today," she said, stalking off.

Midori Natsumi spotted the girl leaving her seat and headed over to Yuna as she got closer to the front. "Excuse me, Suzuki?" the raven haired girl called. Yuna turned over to look at the girl with a curious look on her face.

"Yes, how may I help you, uhhh…" Yuna paused to think.

"It's Midori Natsumi. Just call me Natsumi if you like," the girl filled in for Yuna. Yuna just stood there and nodded.

"I believe that this is yours? I found this pouch sitting outside near the lockers labeled Suzuki Yuna/Kotone on it.." Natsumi said as she dug for the small bag and handed over to Yuna.

"I don't think I saw this anywhere near me…." she said, accepting the pouch. "Thank you for telling me though."

Natsumi just gave a small nod with a smile on her face and walked backed to her desk.

"Sensei, may Tasuku and I leave early today? We aren't in the tournament and Tasuku isn't feeling very well today," Yuna asked as she got closer to the desk.

Their teacher looked up from what he was doing, sat there, and thought about it for a moment. "How bad is he feeling?" he decided to ask.

"He's starting to catch a cold, I noticed, and I thought I could help him back to the police office since he's getting dizzy," she reasoned.

The teacher wrote down a note and nodded. "You both can leave early today. Stay safe now," the teacher told the girl.

"Thank you."

Tasuku looked over to see Yuna coming back, nodding an okay to him. Yuna helped the boy up to his feet and supported him before he fell over, walking off to the door.

"..Hey. Suzuki was it?" Ayden asked, sounding a little less cold than earlier. Yuna turned her head to look at the girl.

"…. Sorry," Ayden said, looking away.

Yuna began walking again to get out of the classroom with Tasuku on her. "It's fine. I'll see you tomorrow then," Yuna spoke.

Ayden stared at the leaving girl and let out a 'hmph' when she disappeared out of sight.

"Feels better to apologize than to make more enemies, right?" her buddy asked.

"Yeah, sure. Just return to your card please, Inferno," she told her dragon.

"Tasuku, you're not working today, okay? Don't know what would happened if you do and I'm sure you don't want to know," Yuna said sighing.

Tasuku began to get heavier as his body weight started shifting forward.

"…Jack.. Psy…. I'm going to need help.." Yuna said, struggling to keep the boy up.

* * *

Jack flew the two students back to Yuna's house as Psy flew next to the green dragon.

"What has he been up to, Jack?" Yuna asked as she clings onto Jackknife Dragon and Tasuku for dear life.

The dragon closed his eyes for a brief second. "Working to the point where he tired himself out," he finally responded.

"This guy… God, he shouldn't make me worry like this.." Yuna said, pulling her phone out to text Stella and Takihara.

"Psy, please watch him. I'm going to work early today so I can take care of him later," Yuna asked as she left with Abend's buddy skill after bringing the boy in.

"Daisuke, let's get this over with quickly. I left school early to take care of a sick friend, so don't ask," Yuna called, rushing things to get started.

"Uhhh sure.." he responded.

After re-editing the song she wrote and recording it, Yuna left and immediately headed to the police headquarter.

"I'm here, Stella…" Yuna said in a tired tone.

"Ah! Here's his things and sorry for asking so much of you, Yuna," Stella apologized.

"It's fine. His cold just got worse when he was over at my house. Can't do anything about that," Yuna replied, trying to get her to stop apologizing.

"Here, take this as well. I noted that you have quite a dress collection and decided to get something else for you to wear," Stella said as she motioned the girl to come over.

"It's not like I like dresses and skirts nor hate them. It's just that they were gifts from my mom before she left.. I haven't been able to get rid of them," Yuna mumbled, looking away.

"Whatever you do, don't just recklessly throw them away, okay? Aren't they special to you?" Stella asked with concern as Yuna just nodded a bit.

Yuna sighed tiredly as she set the bags down in her room and looked over to see Tasuku slowly waking up.

"….Nnnghhh… I'm so tired…" he complained.

"Your fault for putting so much stress on to yourself… You fell asleep once we got out of the school building. Had to get Psy and Jack to help me get you back," Yuna pointed it out.

"..Right… Sorry," Tasuku said, grinning sheepishly.

* * *

**REQUESTS CLOSED! Sorry, I've been working on art requests and wasn't able to type up the next chapter… ^^' I'm back though! Well, sort of.. **

**Another person requested to add in their OC to the story! Midori Natsumi is not my character~ I think you know the drill... Hope to befriend you~!**

_**~stormy003**_


	18. Chapter 17

Light pattering footsteps were heard as Yuna walked up the flight of stairs, heading to her room.

"Tasuku-kun..", Yuna called as she opened the door with her eyes closed, tired from stress. "Dinner is rea-" Yuna froze as she stared at the boy with wide eyes. "… E-eh.. E-EHH?! T-TASUKU-KUN! G-GO PUT ON A SHIRT AND L-LOCK THE DOOR NEXT TIME!" she yelled as she covered up her face. "WHAT IS WITH MY TIMING?!" she said as she turned around to leave.

Tasuku sighed as he shook his head and walked over to the girl, wrapping his arms around her. "At least I wasn't just in my boxers or, even worse, naked," the boy noted playfully.

"S-shut up. You're getting my shirt wet! AND GO PUT ON A SHIRT, YOU KIND PERVERT!" Yuna complained as she blushed madly, struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Kind Pervert? Don't accuse me for a pervert..~" Tasuku pouted. "Apologize, pleaseeee!"

Yuna continued to wriggle around to break loose from the boy. "N-NO! LET GO OFF MEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"No apology? Hmmmm.. How coldddd..!~" Tasuku complained as he leaned over, allowing his hair to brush along her skin and blowing at the areas that got wet.

"AH! C-COLD! GO DRY OFF YOUR HAIR!" Yuna said as she jumped a bit.

"You never apologizeddddd!" he continued to complain as he dragged her in.

"ALRIGHT ALREADY! I'M SORRY, CAN I LEAVE YETT?!" Yuna said, pulling at his arms.

"Hmmm, when you put it that way… Nope!" he exclaimed.

"W-WHAT? WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?" Yuna said, turning to face him.

The clingy boy smirked and made his move, placing a kiss on her cheek. "That should be enough," he said with a bright smile spread across his face.

"Why you… Pervert.." Yuna mumbled embarrassedly, shoving his face away as he let out a hearty laugh.

"You're going to get me sick!"

"I feel a lot better though!"

"DID YOU GET DRUNK OR SOMETHING?!" Yuna yelled, finally getting his arms loose from her.

"Nope!~" he said happily, finally letting go of her. "Looks like I got your shirt really wet," he playfully pointed out as he smirked.

"…. Just shut up and hurry.." Yuna said as she covered up her face and left.

'That idiot is just making things harder for me to decide whether to date him or not….' Yuna mumbled to herself as she ate her dinner.

"Hm? I heard you say something?" Tasuku said questioningly as he walked to the dining table.

"Nothing. Just thinking to myself," Yuna sighed.

"Hey, are you angry again?" Tasuku asked with a smile.

Yuna continued to eat silently, ignoring the boy's question.

"… Yunaa…..?"

No reply.

'She's mad alright. Too bad it's really fun messing around with her,' the boy thought as he shook his head.

Yuna let out a soft sigh as she went to wash her used dish then headed to her room, leaving Tasuku in the dining room by himself.

"…. Hm? What is it Abend?" Yuna asked her buddy as its card began to flicker.

"Looks like it wants to get out of its card form," Psy said, appearing in front of the girl.

"Man, just when I got to the door….. Alright, hold up…" Yuna said as she trotted back down stairs.

Tasuku looked over to see the girl heading to the backyard and summoning her Ancient World buddy. "…. Hm, I wonder what she's doing," Tasuku said to himself.

"Okay, Abend. Only for a little while," Yuna told the dragon. The golden dragon stretched before it landed on the grass and waited for its buddy to come over.

"Belly rub? I'm tired right now though.." Yuna said, walking over to her buddy and petting it. Abend rolled over and began to kick its leg from the affection it was receiving.

"That's an interesting dragon," Tasuku said as he headed over to the two.

"Mm," Yuna hummed out.

"You sound tired.. You should go to sleep," Tasuku told the dazed girl.

"Mm," she repeated as she continued petting her buddy. "You're not going to school tomorrow, just in case."

A few minutes later, Yuna fell asleep on Abend from the long day she had. Tasuku patted the dragon as he looked at the picture in front of him.

"This takes me back to when I first met Jack.." he said softly. "You should get back into your card now," he said, picking up the girl.

Abend grunted and nuzzled the girl once more before returning to its card.

'This girl needs to stop worrying so much…" he mumbled with an affectionate smile as he got into bed with her.

* * *

"Mmmmm.. Hmm..?" Yuna groaned as she tried turning to the side. 'It feels like I'm trapped again…' she thought, frowning a tiny bit.

Yuna turned her head over only to have her lips brush against Tasuku's.

'…. W-WHA- WHY IS HE SO CLOSE?!' she said quietly in a high pitched tone, avoiding his face. 'CALM DOWN… MUST RESIST DOING ANYTHING STUPID…'

The girl slowly turned over to see Tasuku still fast asleep. '… Maybe a little peck won't hurt…? I'm definitely going to get sick after this..' she thought as she started to blush hard.

Yuna turned over to the side, trying not to wake up the boy, and leaned in a tiny bit with her eyes tightly shut. Tasuku's arm began to wrap around her tighter and pulled her in closer, surprising Yuna.

"MM!?"

Tasuku smirked into the kiss and pulled away a minute later. "You're going to get sick~ Oh, and it wasn't my doing this time..~!" the boy said, grinning brightly.

"…. Let go of me.. I'll be late for school..." Yuna mumbled embarrassedly.

"Text me if you need anything…" she mutttered as she left the house.

* * *

"Yuna-senpai!" Hanako called.

"Oh, Hana! Ah, right! Here's your hairclip and hair tie!" Yuna said, handing them back.

Hana stared at the older girl with a confused face as she took the accessories and motioned Yuna to bend down. Yuna looked at Hana curiously as she slowly bent down only to get her hair clipped and tied up.

"You can have it! It matches with my clip see?" she said excitedly as she pointed at her own hairclip. "It's the sun and the moon! My mom got them as a pair and I thought I should give you the moon clip! Also, we both have a tail! See?"

Yuna glanced over at the little girl's hairclip and ponytail and then at the clip she wore and her own tied up hair. "I see.. Thank you, Hanako," she said as her lips twitched upwards. "You really love the sun, don't you?"

Hanako gave a wide grin and grabbed her brother's shirt. "Yep! It's because my brother is the Might Sun Fighter!"

Gao just stood there and smiled at his little sister, resting a hand on her head.

"Say, are you staying to watch the tournament today?" Hisako asked out of nowhere as she landed in front of the younger students with her buddy.

"Wings that look like airplane wings, huh.. Interesting.." Noboru mumbled as he passed by.

"Meteor, return to your card," the 8th grader instructed as the red dragon disappeared.

Yuna shook her head as she answered 'no'.

"Awhh, I see. Hmm.. Ah! We should buddyfight someday, like after the ABC Cup!" the girl exclaimed.

"Uhhh, sure.." Yuna answered carefully.

* * *

"Okay, class you are free to do whatever you like until then. Suzuki-chan, you may leave if anything pops up." Yuna gave a nod to the teacher as she stood up to go check her phone.

"Suzuki! Did you check what was in the pouch yesterday?" Natsumi asked as she walked over to the girl.

Ayden looked over to the side and took quick glances at the two, acting as if she wasn't there.

"Ah, yeah. It was a bag of cookies with a note stuck inside. I didn't get to read it though," Yuna told the girl.

"Oh! Hmm, I wonder who left it for you.." the girl thought. "Hey, do you like eating sweets?" she decided to ask with a finger pointed up and her thumb out.

"Hm, I enjoy making them.. At the same time, I don't really have a sweet tooth. Why?" she said thoughtfully.

"Ah, well, you should visit the café I work at!" Natsumi suggested.

"O-oh sure," Yuna responded.

"It's Dessert Paradise. My shift starts at 3 PM on weekdays and 8 AM on weekends," Natsumi said.

"Ah, alright. I'll visit when I can," Yuna said as Natsumi walked off.

"A café.. huh..?" Ayden mumbled to herself as she looked over to Tasuku's seat. "Hmm..? Hey, where's that boy from yesterday?"

Yuna looked over at Ayden as she fixed her tie. "Tasuku-kun? He's at home sick," Yuna told the girl with a curious tone.

Ayden looked at Suzuki for a little and turned away silently. "Ah…" she finally answered.

"Well, I'm going to go out and check my phone now…." Yuna said awkwardly and waved at Ayden cautiously. The girl just crossed her arms and gave a small nod.

"Haa… I wonder if Psy is bother him right now.." Yuna mumbled.

'Hey, want to buddyfight when you get home? I'm bored..'

Yuna mentally face palmed herself as she texted the boy back. "This boy…. I don't even think he's sick anymore.. Why do I even bother…." she muttered to herself as she covered the lower half of her face and glared at her phone.

"Alright, class. It's time to head to the buddyfight auditorium," the teacher said as Yuna got out Abend's card.

"Abend, let's get back…" she said, summoning the dragon outside.

* * *

"You whine a lot when you're sick…" Yuna complained as she entered the house.

"Oh? Wouldn't you do the same?" Tasuku asked.

Yuna frowned slightly. "No. We can buddyfight right now if you want. I'm heading to the studio anyways."

Tasuku stood up and headed out the door. "Fine with me. I'll go to work with you. Also, I'm still not fully recovered," he said smirking.

"Says the one who challenged me to a freaking buddyfight match… You're not staying here tonight," Yuna sighed as Psy trotted out the door.

"Awwwww… Just one more night…?" he whined.

Yuna hopped onto Abend and helped Tasuku up with her head hung low. "Ha… fine…." she finally said after a moment of silence.

"Advance and soar to victory! Elemental Deities, luminize!"

"Gather dragon army! Dragonic Force, luminize!"

Yuna looked at her phone as she took in a deep breath. "We better finish this quickly.. My composer just texted me.." she said.

"Alright then, let's just start. I call…"

* * *

The matched went on with Tasuku having 3 life points left and Yuna with 4.

"Hey, Psy, what time is it? I buddy call, Gold Dragon, Abend to the left!" Yuna said, swiping the card to the left.

"You've been at this for about 15 minutes already," her dragon buddy said.

"… Eh.. Oh well... They can wait. Abend, attack Jack!"

The golden dragon flew over to the center as it began to attack, destroying Jack after a short time and having Tasuku's life point drop to zero. The dragon world flag was shattered and destroyed as Tasuku stood there dumbfounded.

'Game over! Winner is, Suzuki Yuna!'

Abend returned to its card as Psy followed Yuna off the field.

"Penetrate."

"Huh?" Tasuku asked.

"Gold Dragon, Abend has the penetration skill," Yuna pointed out.

"Ah, no wonder I lost all 3 life points when you got Jack. First win! Good job, Yuna," Tasuku said.

"Right, anyways I need to get to work."

As the two entered the studio, Yuna cautiously looked around for her composer. "Daisuke….. I'm here…?"

Daisuke popped his head over to look at the girl. "Oh, Yuna! You're going to need to record the latest again…."

Yuna stared at the teen for a bit. "You m-"

"Please don't," Daisuke piped in. "It was on accident."

Yuna sighed and walked inside with Tasuku at her tail.

"Is that -" Yuna nodded as she walked over to the recording room. "Yep, it is. Now, let's start. Ah! Psy, can you head back home and grab the desserts in a plastic bag inside the refrigerator? Head to police headquarter after you get it," she cut in as she put on her headphones.

"Okay," the dragon said, digging through her pockets for the keys.

"Don't ask.." Tasuku said, waving a hand to the side as he smiled.

"Okay, we can start now Daisuke I'm ready," she called from the room, receiving a nod.

_waraiaeru tte sugoku shiawase na koto_  
_sore o kimi kara oshiete moratta'n da yo_

_chiisana toki kara nan de mo shitte ite_  
_kimi no shumi sono risou ni awaseyou to shita_  
_sonna kimi ga kossori oshiete kureta_  
_suki na hito toshiue no kirei na josei_

_oitsukenai dakara chikara tsukau kako e to RIIPU_  
_soko de mata kimi to deai mata koi o suru'n da_

_boroboro ni naite kimi wa sagashite ita_  
_totsuzen inakunatta atashi no omokage o_  
_hayaku kaero demo chikara wa ippou tsuukou mirai ni wa tobenakatta_

_tooku kara kita tte koto o tsutaetai_  
_demo sore wa dame da tte dokoka de kizuite'ta_

_toshiue no atashi o mite kiku no_  
_"anata ni nita hito o sagashite'masu_  
_nanika shirimasen ka" to_

_boroboro ni natte ano hi o sagashite ita_  
_barabara ni natta futari o tsunagou to shita_  
_yamete atashi koko ni iru yo dakara doko ni mo ikanaide_

_mada haru ga kite kimi wa koko o tatsu to kimeta_  
_"moshi anata ga ano hito dattara yokatta no ni" to nokoshi_

_koi o suru zeitaku na kanjou_  
_sore o omoidashita_  
_dakara zenryoku de sono te o toru_

_boroboro ni natte kimi ni honto o tsutaeta_  
_barabara ni natta jikuu ni suikomarete yuku_  
_soshite mezametara soko wa ichimen haiiro no sekai_

_te ni motte'ta no wa furubita ichimai no shashin_  
_konna iro o shite'ta jidai mo atta'n da_  
_soko de mujaki ni waratte'ru_  
_kimi ni ai ni koko kara RIIPU o hajimeta_

_mata waraeru ka na atashi kono sekai de_  
_kimi no shashin wa oita mama de arukidasu_

Yuna felt her phone vibrate in her pocket right after she finished and checked it to see a text from Gao.

'Yuna-senpai, are you going to watch the tournament tomorrow? I'm still in qualification!'

The girl smiled and texted him back. 'Hmm, sure. Why not?'

Yuna walked out of the room quietly and headed over to Tasuku and Daisuke as she slipped her phone into her blazer's pocket.

"Tasuku-kun, we should head over and visit Stella and Mr. Takihara after this," Yuna told the boy.

"Ah, sure."

Daisuke listened to the recording as Yuna looked around the studio once more. "Hmmm, it looks like no one is here..?" she asked.

"Alright, Yuna! Sounds good. That's all you need to do today!" Daisuke said. "Oh, and if you're looking for Akira, he already went out."

Yuna looked over to Daisuke and gave him a grin. "Okay. Thanks, Daisuke. Let's go now," Yuna said, heading out the door.

"Hey, Yuna?"

"Hm?"

"About this morning.." Tasuku started.

"No. Don't remind me," Yuna said with a disappoint look on her face.

"Eh? Why not? You still haven't answered me!" Tasuku said questioningly.

Yuna groaned inwardly as she looked down and shook her head. "Okay.. Does THIS answer you?" she asked as she reached out and pinched his cheek.

"Uwah! No, it doesn't!" the boy cried, prying off her hand.

"Just give me more time to think…"

* * *

"Stella!" Yuna called.

"Yuna! Oh? Tasuku! How are you feeling?" Stella asked, running up to the two and holding Tasuku's shoulders.

"I feel a lot better, so don't worry too much. I can start working again tomorrow," he said, reassuring her.

"That would be great!"

Everyone looked over to the owner of the voice only to see Takihara walking towards them.

"Yuna, I got the dessert like you asked me to!" Psy called as he flew into the building.

"Thanks, Psy. Here, Stella! This is for everyone, so you should split it when you enter the main room. Hopefully I made enough…." Yuna told the teen.

"You probably did. After all, you spend most of your free time making dessert," Tasuku said as he leaned over to the girl.

"True… Well, not only! I draw and play some music too you know.." she said as she tried to get comfortable into the boy's position. Stella let out a small gasp as her eyes began to widen and sparkle.

"…..?"

Stella looked from the two students to Takihara excitedly and tugged on the man's sleeve as he smiled.

"A-ah! Can it be that?" she asked excitedly.

"No, Stella. Just no," Yuna said. "I know what you're thinking."

Stella's excited face slowly dropped into embarrassment. "Oh. Well, never mind then!" she said, scratching her head embarrassedly.

"Aww… Getting us both excited for no reason.." Takihara joined in.

* * *

**Sorry, guys. I'm not going to update everyday anymore. I still need to finish my summer homework,school is starting soon, and my mom is on vaca, ****T^T** so I'm at home with my brother doing chores and random stuff with him. 

**Anyways, yeah, song of the day was ****Owari no Sekai Kara**** vocals by Yanagi Nagi. I honestly ****love**** this song QuQ. Maybe you guys would love it too? **(๑•́ ω •̀๑)

**Story slowly progressing.. V: **

**I have a feeling it's boring people, haha.**

_**~stormy003**_


	19. Chapter 18

"Hm? Yuna-senpai? Decided to come watch the tournament even though it's already the 3rd day?" Noboru asked slyly.

Yuna just took a glance at the boy and smirked as she took a seat next to Hanako. "What, did you not want me to come and support Gao and the others too and only support you? Hmmmmm, how cold of you to think that way!" Yuna joked. "I wonder… What if I didn't come to see your match..?" Yuna asked as she propped up her arm and leaned her head onto it.

Noboru's face expression immediately dropped to disappointment as he faced forward. "I-it's not like I need the support anyways, unlike Gao."

Yuna shook her head and smiled. "Now that attitude won't pass by me. Don't worry, you'll need all the support you can get," she replied, nudging the boy a bit.

Noboru just smiled and closed his eyes as they waited for the match to start.

"Ican't wait to see this match with Jin-senpai and Tetsuya!" Gao said excitedly.

Hanako jumped in her seat as she exclaimed, "I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL YOU FIGHT, GAO!", while Hisako just shrugged.

"This match has already been decided," Yuna stated in a tone that said it was obvious.

* * *

"Seriously.. I get back to work just to disguise myself and investigate my own school. But.. why glasses?" Tasuku asked as he pushed up the non-prescription glasses.

"Well, everyone knows that glasses are the perfect disguise!" Stella said, walking towards the boy.

"I can't believe you actually fit in the middle school uniform… You're like 18 or 19 years old for god's sake!" Tasuku exclaimed with surprise.

"Don't doubt me now, Tasuku!" the teen said with a proud smile.

"Right….. Oh and who said glasses are the perfect disguise? Last time I checked… You wear glasses every day. I'm sure people would recognize you once they get a glance," Tasuku stated with an amused smile plastered onto his face.

Stella flinched at his point and covered her face with her tablet to hide her embarrassment. "Shut up… Just go with it…" Stella said in a pouty tone.

"I rather go around school as myself anyways," Tasuku said as he played around with the frame of the glasses. "Let's go."

* * *

The loud cheers from the students of both Aibo Elementary and Middle School drowned out Yuna's thoughts as the match went on.

"Pathetic.." Yuna heard from behind.

The girl massaged her temples quickly and looked at the person sitting behind her. "Oh, hey."

Ayden's eyes widened for a few seconds, surprised at the sudden call, and looked at the girl in front of her. "Oh, it's just you. Don't surprise me like that," the girl said bluntly.

"Right…."

"Asmodai, I think I'm in a pickle now! W-what do I do?" Tetsuya panicked as he started to look around the arena frantically.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down, Tets! You're doing fine!" Asmodai reassured the boy.

"IS IT OVER FOR KURODAKE TETSUYA?!" Paruko yelled into her microphone.

"You know.. Jin-kun seems to be pulling out this match for quite awhile now…. What's he doing?" Yuna asked curiously.

"I don't know. It seems like he's not even trying to beat Tetsuya…" Baku said.

"It looks like.. I've finally drawn the card…" Jin claimed.

"Card..?" the group asked curiously.

* * *

"So, is a signal popping up?" Tasuku asked Stella as they searched for anything strange around the school.

"Hmmm…." She hummed out worryingly, "Nothing strange is near here…?"

Tasuku sighed as he continued to look around. "Let's continue looking.."

* * *

'Game over! Winner is, Magatsu Jin!'

"Tough luck.. At least he tried his best in this match," Kuguru said with a sympathetic smile.

"Tried his best? Right..." Ayden mumbled as she stood up and walked away.

Yuna stretched as she stood up from her seat, sighing as she did so. "I'm going to walk around for a bit," she announced, walking away from the group.

"Hm? Is that Tasuku-kun and… Jin-kun?" Yuna asked herself as she slowed down her pace. "I wonder if anything happened..?"

Yuna sighed tiredly as Tasuku pulled off the pair of glasses and his school uniform to reveal his work uniform, throwing the clothing a few feet away.

"Looks like he's going to just leave his clothes there..?" Yuna pointed out as Tasuku ran off with Stella.

"So, what exactly happened here?" Yuna asked the duo as she went over to pick up Tasuku's school uniform and the pair of glasses.

"Oh, Yuna-chan! Nothing just a small talk with the boy genius," Jin said with a bright smile.

"Uhuh…. I saw him glare at you before he took off?" she pointed out, dusting and folding the clothes.

'How the hell did he change his shoes so quick?!' Yuna thought with disbelief, hooking the glasses onto the collar of her school uniform.

"Don't worry about it! It's just him being dedicated to his work!" the boy exclaimed proudly as Megumi looked away.

"Okay then.."

Yuna paused in her squatting position as a blurry vision came across her mind.

_'Jack! Tasuku! Ohhh… WHAT DO I DO?! WHERE DID THEY GO?!' Stella panicked as she dropped her tablet on the ground._

"Um, excuse me I have something to do really quick.." Yuna told the two as she stood up immediately and took off to the direction Tasuku went. Yuna saw Stella frantically looking around to find the boy and his buddy monster as she got closer.

"Stella! Eh? Where's Tasuku-kun and Jack?" Yuna asked as she ran up to the teen.

"I-I don't know! They took off after something that I didn't catch and when I ran closely after them, they were nowhere to be seen!" the girl exclaimed with worry.

"W-what? Is that even possible to just vanish immediately!? Try contacting him with the communicator!" Yuna told the teen as she began to look around.

'He should have gone far if Stella was tailing him closely..'

"It's not reaching him!" Stella said hurriedly as she contacted headquarter.

'Tasuku-kun.. Jack.. Where the hell did you run off to?' Yuna thought worriedly.

After 20 minutes later, Yuna sat and leaned against the fence where Stella was left alone. "Don't worry, Stella. Those two will be alright.. I'm sure.." Yuna hesitantly said, voice sounding slightly choked up.

Stella turned around to see the girl hugging Tasuku's clothes that were taken off earlier and smiled. "Yeah.. You're right, they should be fine.. That thing must've led him somewhere that's away from the school though," Stella said to the worried girl. "Come on, you need to get back with your friends before they worry about you. I'll look for Tasuku and contact you when I find him."

Yuna looked up from the tear-stained uniform and nodded slowly, being helped up to her two feet.

"Now breathe in and calm down. You don't want anyone else to worry, okay?" Stella told the girl as she smiled.

* * *

"Damn it. Where did it go?" Tasuku muttered as he continued looking around.

"We're not even nea- Careful, Tasuku!" the dragon called out, but it was a second too late.

"W-whoa! Oof! Who the hell would dig a pit fall here of all places…?!" Tasuku said as he stood up and rubbed his bottom.

"Pay attention to where you're walking next time.." Jack said as he pulled the boy out of the hole.

* * *

"Ah! Hi, Suzuki!"

Yuna snapped out of her trance when she heard her name called out.

"Oh, hi, Natsumi. You can just call me Yuna if you like," Yuna said as the girl got closer.

"Alright! Hm? Why do you have another school uniform and… a pair of glasses? I never knew you wore glasses," the girl said curiously.

Yuna looked down at the uniform and the pair of shoes she held in both hands and back at Natsumi.

"Actually, these aren't mine. I'm just returning it to a friend," Yuna pointed out hesitantly.

"I didn't think you could leave your school uniform and glasses over at a friend's house since there's school the next day…" Natsumi said, sounding taken aback.

"Yeah… Well they left early, so I brought it with me when I found it," Yuna chuckled. "I should get back to the group now. My friends must be worried after having me take a walk for nearly half an hour. Want to come?"

The girl's golden eyes sparkled with excitement when Yuna invited her to come along. "Sure!"

The group waited near the entrance to the arena as they looked around to see if Yuna passed by.

"Hello, Gao~!"

Everyone shot a glance over to Suzuha as she greeted Gao.

"What are you doing just standing there? You aren't, perhaps, waiting for a special person to show up are you?" the girl asked as she covered the lower half of her face with her fan.

"Actually, yeah I am!" Gao replied with a cheeky grin.

The rich girl's eyes widened with surprise as a blush spread across her face.

'Don't tell me he was waiting for me!' the girl thought happily as she began to daydream.

"Have you seen Yuna-senpai? She said she was going to take a quick walk, but she hasn't come back yet.." Gao asked, concern filling in his voice.

Suzuha snapped out of her trance when she heard 'Yuna-senpai' and blinked a couple of times. "A-ah… Well, no, I haven't. Is that who you're waiting for?" she asked with an embarrassed, yet disappointed smile.

"Yeah. I'm sure she hasn't pass by the auditorium yet, after all, we didn't tell her where to meet up with us," Baku said as he shrugged.

"Ah! There she is!" Hanako exclaimed as she bounced.

Everyone's attention snapped over to see Yuna talking to a person they've never seen before, holding onto Tasuku's uniform closely. Yuna looked over to see the group waving at her and smiled at them, waving back.

"Oh? Are those your friends?" Natsumi asked, pointing at the smiling students.

"Yeah. That's Mikado Gao with his buddy Drum and his little sister Mikado Hanako, Omori Baku, Uki Kuguru, Hyoryu Kiri, Kurodake Tetsuya and his buddy Asmodai, and Sakiko Hisako-senpai. You already know Amanosuzu Suzuha-san, but normally, she isn't with us…" Yuna said as she pointed out everyone to the girl.

"Ahhh! That kid who's always lucky in all his matches?" Natsumi exclaimed excitedly.

"A-ahh.. That's.. right…" Yuna said hesitantly as they got closer. "Hey, guys. Hello, Amanosuzu-san. This is Midori Natsumi, a classmate of mine."

"Hello, nice to meet you all! Don't worry, Yuna already introduced you all to me on the way here," Natsumi said.

"Well, that saves us trouble to introduce everyone one at a time!" Hisako said, sticking out her tongue playfully.

"Senpai, why are you holding another uniform and do you wear glasses?" Kuguru said curiously.

"I can't really imagine you wearing glasses man," Tetsuya added in as he shrugged.

"Tets, maybe she's been hiding the fact that she wears glasses," Asmodai said patting his head.

"Mm. Mm," Drum grunted as he nodded in agreement.

Yuna sighed and took a quick glance at the uniform. "A friend left their belongings over at my house and no, I don't wear glasses.." Yuna said, slightly looking away and avoiding eye contacts.

"How do you even forget to wear your glasses and uniform for school the next day….?" Kiri asked with disbelief.

"Don't ask me cause I'm not so sure," Yuna said, shrugging it off.

"I didn't see you holding it earlier during Tetsuya's match though.." Hisako said.

"A-ah! Well, I left it in the classroom, so I went to go get it before taking a walking! H-hahahaha!" the girl laughed it off.

"Yuna-senpai, are you going to work today?" Hana asked curiously.

"Hmmm, not today. Why do you ask?"

Hanako grinned and ran over to the girl. "Want to come over today?"

Yuna looked at the girl for a bit. "If I do come over, I won't be walking with you guys back home. I need to do something before coming over and I may be coming late," Yuna told the girl.

"Aww… Well, that's fine too since you're still coming over! Right?"

Yuna gave the girl a smile as her phone started vibrating in her blazer's breast pocket. "Excuse me really quick…" she said, picking up her phone. "Hello?"

'Yuna, we found Tasuku and are heading back to headquarter. Come visit if you like,' Stella said.

Yuna looked over to the group only to see them talking to each other.

"….. Is he alright..?" Yuna whispered, making sure no one else heard her.

'It looks like he's been through a lot today, having scratches and bruises, maybe some leaves and twigs stuck in his hair and clothes…. He didn't tell me what happened yet,' she told the girl.

"I'll come by soon.. Thank you for telling me, Stella."

* * *

Landing in front of the office, Yuna immediately ran into the building as the wings at her feet disappeared, setting down the boy's clothes and glasses.

"Tasuku-kun!" Yuna exclaimed, hugging the boy.

"Y-Yuna? Ow!" Tasuku winced.

"Ah! S-sorry! Your bruises and scratches.. Are you okay?"

Tasuku smirked at the girl and hugged her back. "Awwww, is Yun-chan worried about meee~?" he asked playfully.

"Of course I'm worried you dimwit! You're a mess right now!" Yuna told the boy angrily as she plucked off the leftover leaves and twigs. "Seriously.. What did you do?"

Tasuku sighed as he went to get the first aid kit. "You're taking care of me, alright~?" he said playfully, handing the kit to his friend. "I believe you found Stella after we got separated?" he asked, pointing at his clothes. "I was chasing a shadowed figure and lost sight of it. Jack and I decided to continue searching for it and I ended up falling in.. several places.. and Jack had to pull me out of it all."

Yuna stared at the boy with disbelief, trying her best to hold in her giggle. "Idiot.. Be careful next time.."

Tasuku smiled and walked off to change his clothes. "Right, right. I'll try, Yu-na-sa-ma~! Just head into one of the empty resting rooms and leave the door open. I'll be there in a bit." And with that, the boy left with his school uniform in hand.

"That stings…" Tasuku complained every time Yuna dabbed at a scratch.

Yuna sighed and pressed on the bruise that formed on his bare back.

"OW!"

"For the millionth time, bear with me please…" Yuna said tiredly. "Okay, you're all done. I'm going over to visit Gao now, so do rest up," Yuna told the boy as she leaned her head against his frame tiredly.

* * *

"Hey, Yu- whoa.. You look really worn out," Gao pointed out.

The young boy grabbed the girl's hand and led her into his room, grabbing some pudding on the way there.

"You weren't kidding when you said 'late'. The others just left not a while ago."

The girl let out a sigh as she poked her pudding. "Sorry about tha-"

"Senpai!" Hanako called, busting into her older brother's room. "You came really late today!" the little girl said with a pouty face.

Yuna smiled apologetically to the girl and petted her head softly.

"So, about your match I missed… Who did you go against? Was it exciting?" Yuna asked, finally eating the pudding she's been poking at for a few minutes.

"I had a match against Suzuha-san and I admit, her magic world deck blew me off for a moment!" Gao exclaimed in satisfaction.

"Oh? Interesting. Hm, I wonder who's going against you next," Yuna said smiling.

"Senpai, why aren't you or that buddy police officer, Ryuenji-senpai, competing in this tournament?" Hanako asked curiously.

"Well, I wouldn't have a team to compete with and Tasuku-kun has work to do."

Gao and Hanako looked at each other and back at the older girl.

"How did you meet Tasuku-senpai?" Gao asked excitedly.

"….. Long story short…" Yuna said, thinking about the past.

"Eh? So you were that kind of person?" Gao said with a face expression filled with disbelief. "You don't seem to be that mean though? Actually, you're like the opposite of your past self!"

Hanako nodded in agreement with her brother. "You're really nice! I don't see anything sarcastic or cold about you!" Hana exclaimed.

"That's what you think… But one day you might see it.." Yuna said looking away embarrassedly.

"I don't think we want to if you were THAT insensitive to Tasuku-senpai and the other students.." Gao said hesitantly as Yuna gave him a grin.

* * *

**I might make another fanfic... but it'll either be ****Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime (ehhh)**** or ****Inazuma Eleven (hmmmm)****. I don't know yet. All my fanfics may have an OC in it so I'm sorry if you guys don't like that…. It's kind of like a habit to add in... OCs.. Also, I can always add in your OCs into my stories if you like. Just need to send me detailed info in PM and stuff.**

_**~stormy003**_


	20. Chapter 19

"_Do you know a guy named Aragami Rouga?" Gao asked with a serious look on his face. _

_"I've seen him once, but I don't know him personally. Didn't he leave school a day after he had that buddyfight?" Yuna asked curiously._

_"Yeah.. I wonder why," Gao said._

"One turn victory huh…" Yuna mumbled as she recalled the conversation she had with Gao.

"Hm? What was that?" Tasuku asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking about that one match between Gao and Aragami," Yuna brushed off.

Tasuku's face suddenly dropped into a light frown. "You weren't there during the match were you?"

Yuna shook her head as she her thoughts continued to linger through her head.

"Gao won the match in one turn with frustration. His friend, Kurodake Tetsuya I believe, had a match before Gao did and lost. I'm not so sure what they were buddyfighting for, but it was certainly not a regular buddyfight," Tasuku said.

Yuna shrugged and looked over at Tasuku, securing the slightly loose bandage on his cheek. 'I already know about that… And it does get annoying if all that person talks about is to win everything..' Yuna thought.

"Well, if you look at it this way, Aragami buddyfights for victory and strength nothing else. Gao on the other hand… not so much about the victory, but for the fun of it," she replied. "Wouldn't that clash together at certain points? I still wonder though, why was it Gao and how did they meet?"

"I think I saw them at Castle the last time I flew there," Psy piped in.

The two students looked at the dragon curiously, urging him to go on.

"Gao was with Kiri that day, teaching him how to buddyfight along with the manager at Castle. That Aragami guy was there watching the practice match and I have no idea what happened next," he said.

Yuna sighed.

"That guy really needs to stop picking fights.." Tasuku said, shaking his head.

"Tasuku-kun, don't trip now. We're at the escalators so look ahead," Yuna said bluntly.

Tasuku opened his eyes after his foot slipped from the first step, grabbing Yuna in the process.

"AHH! OOF..!" the two exclaimed.

"Owww… Grab onto something else next time.." Yuna told the boy.

Tasuku smiled sheepishly. "My bad.. You know, you make a pretty good cushion," he told the girl, pulling her cheek.

"Qhuit it," she managed to say.

Pushing his hand away from her face, Yuna pushed Tasuku off herself and stood up, brushing her uniform. The girl held her hand out to Tasuku and smiled at the boy. Tasuku stared at her for a while and smiled back grabbing her hand to get helped up. The boy then yanked her over to him and hugged her.

"At least I wasn't as stubborn as you were back then," he whispered.

Yuna stood there shocked, relaxing into his body and softly smiled. "You're still as straightforward as ever.." Yuna stated, resting her head against his.

* * *

"TODAY'S MATCH IS GOING TO BE BETWEEN KODO NOBORU AND THE STUDENT COUNCIL, SHIDO MAGOROKU! THE MATCH WILL BE STARTING IN 20 MINUTES, SO BOTH CHALLENGERS, GET READY!" Paruko announced.

"She's as hyped as ever I see…" Noboru mumbled.

The boy looked forward only to see his challenger smirking at him and signaling him to come over.

* * *

"Now I think about it, how do you manage to not get swarmed by fans?" Tasuku asked curiously.

"I hide from everyone's line of sight and sometimes wear a disguise. Also, if there's nowhere to hide I use my buddy skill and just walk on roofs. School is different. They create mobs, but don't actually come near me," Yuna said, shrugging a bit.

Tasuku bursted out laughing and wiped the tears away from his eyes. "That's interesting. Anyways, I'm going to go to work now. I'll talk to you later," Tasuku said finally calming down.

"Right.. Bye and don't go falling into more traps," Yuna told the boy.

"It was not on purpose," he pouted as he walked off.

"We should head over to the arena now then," Natsumi said.

Ayden stared at the two girls for a while and then looked over to the side.

"I saw that, Tomomi! You can come with us if you like!" Natsumi invited.

The girl just let out a 'hmph' as she closed her eyes while Yuna just shook her head. Natsumi walked up to the lone girl and decided to pull her along with the two.

"Let's go!"

Yuna stared at the two worryingly and decided to follow as Ayden struggled to break free from the bubbly girl's grip.

"Let go of me already!" Ayden grunted as she finally shook free.

Yuna sighed and bowed down to the girl.

"Don't be too harsh on her. She's just really….. active."

Ayden stared at Yuna and heaved out a sigh. "Stand up. There's no need to bow down," she mumbled, looking away.

"… Hey, isn't that the student council and that kid you sat next to yesterday?" Ayden asked, pointing over to the two boys.

Yuna stood up straight and looked over at the direction she was being directed at. "I wonder what's going on..?" Yuna asked instead of saying.

Noboru had a disappointed and slightly frightened face while Magoroku had a smirk plastered across his lips. Yuna frowned at the sight and took a step forward only to be stopped by both Natsumi and Ayden.

"Don't bother," Ayden told the girl.

"You can just ask about it later," Natsumi added in as both girls directed Yuna away and steered her to the arena.

* * *

"I'm going to sit somewhere else now, so have fun finding your friends," Ayden waved off as she headed off towards the lower seats on the left.

"Hm, she seems to never open up to anyone," Natsumi said with a disappointed look on her face.

"You could always try to get her to open up," Yuna said, waving over at Hanako and motioning the girl to follow her.

"Yeah… That's true, you're right!" she exclaimed happily, following Yuna towards the group.

Yuna just shook her head with a small smile on her face. "Hello! Looking forward to today's match?" Yuna said.

The group gave a grin and nodded.

"I can't wait to see Noboru take this arena down with his dragon knights!" Gao exclaimed.

Yuna laughed as the boy fist pumped into the air followed by Tetsuya, Kuguru, and Hisako screaming out 'YEAH!'

"Save your energy until the match starts. Noboru's going to need all the support he can get," Yuna advised the group.

Everyone looked over to the girl curiously and then flashed a big smile.

"Yeah, she's right," Kiri said.

"HERE COMES THE CHALLENGERS OF TODAY'S MATCH!" Paruko announced.

"I certainly won't go easy on you, Noboru, even if you are an elementary student, " Magoroku stated slyly.

Noboru frowned at the older student and looked at his core deck.

"Just calm down, Noboru, and do your best. You're your own person and you don't need to listen to the student council-" El Quixote was cut off by his buddy.

".. I know already. You don't have to repeat," Noboru said frustratingly.

* * *

**SHORT CHAPTER, I KNOW I'M SO SORRY! I HAVE SCHEDULE AND TEXTBOOK PICK UP TOMORROW AS WELL AS ID PICTURES AND I'VE BEEN DOING SUMMER HW AND POLISHING UP MY DRAWINGS AND STUFF. FORGIVE MEEEEEE! I'm thinking of taking art and fanfic requests soon before school gets serious. So, look forward to it or be disappointed… ^^'  
**

_**~stormy003**_


	21. Chapter 20

"Game over! Winner is, Kodo Noboru!" the automated voice said.

"He won! He won!" Kiri and Kuguru exclaimed.

"IT LOOKS LIKE THE ELEMENTARY STUDENT, KODO NOBORU, OVERTOOK THE MIDDLE SCHOOL STUDENT, SHIDO MAGOROKU! WHAT AN UNEXPECTED WIN!" Paruko exclaimed as the crowd cheered.

"He seemed like he was struggling a lot in the beginning though… Was that why you said 'He'll need all the support he can get', senpai?" Gao asked curiously.

"You're starting to get a grip with my visions now!" Yuna said, petting his head roughly, but light enough to not hurt him.

Natsumi smiled at the two and then tugged at Yuna's sleeve a bit. 'What do you think they were talking about earlier?' she whispered.

Yuna's face expression dropped, shrugging as it did so.

"Hisako-senpai, I began writing a song for the both of us. It's not quite finished yet though, but you should tell your friends soon," Yuna said.

"Oh? That's good news! Alright, I'll tell them when we meet up later," she said happily.

* * *

"El Quixote, we won! I can't believe it, we actually won!" Noboru exclaimed as he walked to his locker.

"You did well, lad!" his buddy said.

"Noboru!" Yuna called as she got closer. "Congratulations!" she congratulated the boy.

"Thanks, senpai!" he said happily.

"Noboru, can I ask you something?"

Noboru's smile faltered as he waited for the girl to go on.

"What were you talking about with the student council?" Yuna asked as her voice lowered with seriousness.

Noboru's eyes widened a bit as he looked away from the girl. "…."

"He wanted you to do something, didn't he," she said more than asked.

Noboru's eyes lowered to the ground. "Y-yeah.. He tried to bribe me with a card and asked me to lose on purpose like last year," he told the girl hesitantly.

Yuna sighed as her eyelids lowered a bit. "Hey, Noboru. If anyone ever tries to cheat or tell you what to do, don't listen to them even if it's that student council freak," Yuna said in disgust.

Noboru shot a look at her and then smiled, holding in his laugh. "You don't like him very much, do you?" he asked, letting out his laugh softly.

Yuna smiled at the boy, glad that she was able to change his mood again. "Not at all. Just remember that and fight your own way, okay?" she told the boy, receiving a nod as an answer.

"Alright, let's head over to the group. Everyone is waiting to congratulate you," Yuna told the boy as she walked away.

* * *

"Congrats, dude!" Tetsuya exclaimed as he threw his arm up into the air.

Noboru flinched a bit, almost getting hit in the process. "A-ah thanks.." Noboru said, voice slightly fading away.

"I knew you could do it, kitten shirt!" Hanako exclaimed.

Noboru shot a frown over at the girl. "IT'S NOT A KITTEN, IT'S A TIGER!" he said.

Everyone laughed at the boy's words, causing him to lighten up and join in as well.

"Would you guys like to come over to my house today?" Yuna asked, making Noboru perk up at the sudden question.

"Can I have some dessert then?" he asked excitedly.

Yuna giggled at Noboru's reaction and nodded. "Course, course," she said, ruffling his hair.

"Well then, let's all go!" Hisako announced.

Yuna's phone began to vibrate in her pocket since she was about to leave school early. "Oh, um, excuse me for a bit.." she said sheepishly.

"Hello?"

'Yuna, are you on your way yet?' Akira asked the girl.

"Yes, yes I'm coming…" she answered back. "The tournament just ended, so I had to go get my belongings too you know."

The entire group stared at Yuna curiously as she continued to talk.

'I got the instruments for your duet down!' Daisuke yelled from a distant.

"Akira, is this on speaker or…"

'Nope. I know what you're going to say and I'll tell him,' he interrupted.

"Thanks. Well, I'll see you soon. Bye, guys," Yuna said.

"Was it your manager?" Natsumi piped in.

"Mhm. I need to get to work now. I mean we can pretty much leave at anytime," Yuna said with a shrug.

"True, we can leave anytime at this point since there's no other match today…" Kiri trailed off.

"Can we come too then?" Kuguru asked excitedly.

"A-ah… Err… S-sure?" Yuna asked instead of said.

"Yeah!" the hyperactive ones said, jumping around.

* * *

"U-um… A-Akira…." Yuna began as she poked her head through the door.

"Yuna? What's wrong?" he asked with concern.

"My friends wanted to come today so….." Yuna said as she stepped inside and opened the door fully.

"O-oh.. Oh dear, hmm. What should we do, Daisuke?" he asked his twin.

"… C-come in! Do relax while she's working!" he exclaimed with hesitation.

"Duuude, they look.. identical!" Tetsuya said as he pointed at the two.

Yuna took off her brief disguise and sighed tiredly.

"That's because they're twin brothers," she told the boy, pushing his hand down.

"Remember, it's rude to point!" Natsumi said as she pointed up to the ceiling.

"Daisuke, I might do a duet soon with Hisako, the girl with the blond hair and blue stripe at her bangs," Yuna said as she grabbed her headphones. "Show me the music you finished?"

Daisuke smiled and nodded, walking over to where she was. "As usual, change anything you like. Did you finish writing the lyrics?" he asked.

Yuna shook her head and pulled it out. "I have it right here. I can just add in some words here along the way, but since it's a duet you're going to need to play this a few times," she told the teen as she motioned the group to come inside and get comfy.

"Fine with me," he said.

"Hmm… Okay go ahead."

Daisuke played the music he worked so hard on, taking about half a week to finish with not much sleep.

_Toki no yurikago de  
Tsumetai yume o miru  
Kimi ga utatte kureta  
Yasashii yasashii komoriuta_

_Kimi ga nozonda no wa?_

Ore ga nozomu no wa

Erabareshi koe wa  
Mayoi, urei

Utau

_Kanashimi o kurushimi o  
_

_Mukuwarezu ni kimi wa kuchiteiku no?_

Sukuitai, tada kimi dake o

Omoi wa majiwaranai

_Inochi o kono te de subete, owarasetai_

Aa todokanai

Negai wa munashisa dake o nokoshite

_Hajimaru_

_Naze? Subete ubaware_

Itami, kurushimi, seowasarete mo...

Aragaenai sadame o

Subete ima, tokihanatsu

Yuna continued where she left off with the main lyrics and began fitting it in with the song she was listening through her headphones, giving the lyrics sheet to Daisuke to write down the rest of the song for her.

_Kimi ga nozonda no wa?_

_Ore ga nozonda no wa...naze?_

_Oitsuzuketa no wa yasashii egao_  
_Sore dake na no ni_

_Zetsubou o, kibou ni kaete_

_Sakebi tsuzukete horobiru sadame nara_

_Semete ima, tomurai no_

_Uta yo hibike_

Noboru smiled warmly as he closed his eyes and allowed Yuna's voice fill in the empty spaces of the room.

_Meguri meguru sekai ni yasuragi to shukufuku o_  
_Hikari o, sadame o, yami o, tokihanate_

_Owaranai zetsubou o _

"She's really good at singing… I wonder how it's like to work with her in general.." Gao whispered. Baku nodded as he continued to listen to the song.

_Mukuwarezu ni kimi wa kuchiteiku no?_

_Semete ima, tomurai no_

_Uta yo hibike_

_Kimi ga nozonda no wa...  
Ore ga nozonda no wa...  
Nokosareta koe wa nageki  
Kimi o omoi nagara  
Hitori, kimi no tame ni utau  
Hitori, kimi no tame ni utau_

"This must be the song she's writing for our duet Hisako said excitedly to Natsumi, who smiled brightly at the girl.

_Inochi o kono te de subete, nemurasetara_

_Aa, kuchiteiku_

_Kono mi wa kimi to nara dokomade demo..._

_Hajimaru koe subete kanaete_

_Hokorobi, chiriyuku kono mi to tomo ni_

_Aragaenai sadame o_

_Subete ima, tokihanachi_

_Hikari no soko ni, nemure  
_  
Yuna looked at the lyrics sheet and smiled approvingly. "Great, now we need the second voice," she said, looking at the last few words she wrote for the treble clef voice.

* * *

**Well, yeah, I'm taking art and fanfic requests now I guess I'll stop taking any requests on August 10****th**** at 12 AM, so that means you have 2 full days! Go go go go! **

**I decided to make a Megaman fanfic, so check it out whenever guys! (The Start)**

**Song of the day? SYNCRONICITY: REQUIEM OF THE SPINNING (OR CIRCLING..) WORLD! I'm not a big fan of Vocaloids at the same time I'm no hater. Just remove the evil laugh in the song and then fit it into this story -shrug- haha. I listen to the UTAITE covers, so it doesn't sound choppy, haha. **

**School is starting soon and I'm sad… -sighhhhh-**

_**~stormy003 **_


	22. Chapter 21

"Hmmmmm…." Yuna hummed.

The group of students looked at the girl as she continued to ponder and pace around the studio. Yuna's headphones slipped and hung onto her neck after awhile.

"Daisuke, want to lend me a hand?" the girl asked, turning to face the composer.

Daisuke stared at the girl curiously. "Let me guess… you want me to play certain notes on the piano?" he said.

Yuna nodded and took off her headphones to tie up her hair.

"Yuna-senpai, can I tie up your hair?" Hanako piped in suddenly.

Yuna jumped at the sudden call and looked over to the group. "Right… Totally forgot you all were here since everyone was so quiet…" Yuna said sheepishly as she sat on the floor and gestured the girl to come.

"We shouldn't disturb you when you're working this hard," Natsumi told the girl.

"I'm sorry.. I'll get to you guys as soon as possible. I'm almost done."

Hanako began tying the girl's hair into a ponytail while the others nodded. "You don't have to rush this," Kiri said.

"He's right. You can just take your time!" Gao added in.

Yuna looked at every individual in front of her and sighed. "Daisuke."

"Yes, Yuna?" the teen answered.

"I'm leaving in around half an hour, so let's get straight to work. Immediately," she said, standing back up.

"But, we just said to take your time," Hisako said.

"It's fine! I can finish this anytime if I don't finish it today," the girl answered with a quick wave.

* * *

"So, would any of you like anything to eat once we get there?" Yuna asked, leading the group of students to her house.

"Anything is fine," Kiri told the girl.

"Or we could just raid your fridge," Baku added.

The group frowned at the boy as he stared at them curiously. "What?" he asked.

Yuna began to laugh, unlocking the door and inviting everyone inside. "That's quite fine with me. I mean, Tasuku free loads me whenever he has the chance to! But really, I don't mind one bit," Yuna told the group, her laugh slowly dying down.

"Tasuku?" Hisako asked.

"Yeah. He comes here often and sometimes uninvited," the girl said with a small shrug.

"You two must be really close.. Have you ever kicked him out?" Natsumi asked.

"You can say that.. And no, not at all."

Yuna walked into the kitchen to get the puddings and cakes and then brewed some tea. "You guys can sit around in the living room," Yuna instructed, looking over from the counter.

"I'll help," Noboru said, walking over.

The boy got a tray and set everything onto it while Yuna grabbed the utensils, plates, and tea cups to bring into the living room. Everyone in the room was chatting and looking around the house excitedly as the two brought out the desserts and tableware. Hanako ran around the house and up the stairs dragging her brother along with her.

"I'll show you around if you like," Yuna told everyone.

The girl led the students around the house, naming off the rooms and what she usually does in some rooms.

"Wait. Wait, wait, wait, wait. Tasuku-senpai also sleeps over here? And with you in the same room?" Kuguru asked excitedly.

"Kuguru, don't get the wrong idea…" Yuna said, face palming herself as she blushed.

The girls smirked at the pink faced girl in front of them while Hanako giggled and ran around Yuna. "That seems like fun!" the tiny girl exclaimed.

"Let's just move onto the next room.." Yuna mumbled, tint of blush getting darker.

"Psy, please check the tea pot," Yuna asked, showing the piano room.

Psy nodded and flew off to the kitchen. Abend's card began to flash in the girl's left pocket of her baggy capris. Yuna saw the glow and placed a hand over the pocket.

"In a bit, Abend," she told the card as the flashing glows died down.

"Your piano room seems empty, yo," Tetsuya pointed out.

"I set the other instruments in that corner over there and there's really not much to put here. Usually play them when I'm bored or thinking of some music," Yuna said, pointing a thumb over to the corner where Kiri stood.

Tetsuya looked over as he lifted the piano covers and pressed some of the keys. "How do you even play this thing?" he randomly asked.

"Like this," the girl said, grabbing his hands and positioning it.

Yuna looked at the boy as he curiously looked at her. "Try pressing a key with one of your fingers and moving your hands around."

Tetsuya looked back down at the piano and began to press random notes. "Interesting.."

Baku cringed at the randomly played notes and turned over to the boy. "Dude, stop. It sounds horrible being pressed randomly," he said, trying his best not to scold the young rapper.

"Sorry, man. It's just that I never played the piano before," he said with a small shrug.

Hisako picked up the guitar and bass cases and went over to where Yuna was standing. The girl was staring at the piano lifelessly; leaning onto the wall and watching Tetsuya continue pressing random keys.

_'Every note played on this piano; off tuned or not, skilled player or total beginner, will always sound out beautifully if and only if you truly love and live in the life of music.' The young girl looked up from the piano and at her mom. 'What if the person does love music, but doesn't live in that kind of world?' The woman stared at the little aqua green haired girl. 'That's a good question, but you see, there is no such person.' _

'No such person… Yeah right.. There's one standing next to the piano right here,' Yuna thought, looking at the instrument harder.

"Hey, Yuna, want to play these instruments downstairs?"

Yuna snapped out of her thoughts and looked over at the girl who called her."Oh, sure. I need to let Abend out of its card soon, so let's head down," she answered, looking over at Tetsuya.

Yuna walked over to the piano and pressed a few keys for a second, then playing a few measures of 'Cursed Shinshu Field' for the boy to see.

"Just relax and move your hands and fingers smoothly like this," she told the boy with a small smile.

Tetsuya watched the idol's hand move gracefully around the instrument's keys, mouth spread into a wide smile.

"Yuna-senpai sure looks really peaceful and happy when she's dealing with music," Kuguru said to Noboru with Gao and Baku listening intently to the melody. Natsumi nodded her head as Hanako swayed side to side on her feet.

"It's as if she's in her own world where only music exists and nothing else," Kiri added as he walked over to the others.

* * *

Tasuku stood before the door as Jack returned to his card. The boy looked at his phone for a bit, deciding whether to tell the girl that he came or not. Deciding against it, Tasuku slipped his phone back into his pocket and knocked. There was no answer, so Tasuku opened the door and let himself in, seeing Psy near the table and hearing the piano ring in the house.

"I was about to open the door, kid. Be patient," the dragon said, smirking at the boy.

"You're messing with me, aren't you? Should've locked the door next time," he said.

Tasuku, to his dismay, looked at all the shoes in front of the door, knowing that his friend had company. The dragon sighed and said, "I'll go call her.."

Psy came up the stairs and into the piano room. "Yuna, Tasuku is here," the dragon called.

"Did you let him in?"

Psy landed on the floor and looked behind him. "Well, no… More like he let himself in again," Psy told his buddy, raising his arms up to shoulder level.

Yuna stopped playing the instrument and sighed, leaning onto the keys and pressing a few keys as she did. "See what I mean..? Okay, I'll be there in a second," the girl said. Tetsuya covered the piano keys and closed it, leaving it back to the way it was while Hisako walked out the room with instruments in hand and everyone followed.

"Tasuku-kun, didn't I tell you to ring the doorbell or text me first?" Yuna asked, coming down stairs.

"Door's open," he shrugged. "So why not? Also, I knocked."

The boy looked over to see the rest of the group following the girl down into the living room.

"Don't knock next time… Thanks for watching the tea, Psy. One more favor. Can you bring Abend out into the back yard?"

Her Dragon World buddy nodded and took the card off her hand. "Come check on him in a bit thought, okay?"

Yuna smiled.

"Of course," Yuna said,allowing everyone settle down in the room and heading back to the kitchen.

Tasuku followed the girl and gave her the bouquet he had in hand. "You really love Forget-Me-Not flowers and Hibiscus, don't you?" the boy asked, pulling out a Hibiscus and cutting the stem shorter.

"You know me too well. I love every flower though. Why'd you ask?" Yuna asked, closing the cabinet.

Tasuku waited for the girl to turn around and stuck the Hibiscus in her hair. "Suits you well," he said smiling charmingly.

Yuna blushed and looked at the flower in her hair. "Thanks.. Tasuku-kun.." she said, looking at the bouquet on the table.

The two students heard giggles and looked over to see the girls spying on them near the counter.

"W-what? I-it's not what you think!" she said, walking over to the counter and shooing them back into the living room.

Tasuku chuckled and picked up the girl bridal style, bringing her and the items in her hands into the room.

"Y-you better not drop me!" she yelled frantically.

Everyone moved out of the way and let out light laughs as Tasuku headed over to the couch. "Someone take the tableware out of her hands really quick, please?" he asked with a grin.

Kiri stood up and did what Tasuku asked with a playful smile on his face.

"What are you going to do?!" Yuna exclaimed.

"Dropping you onto the couch!" Tasuku said.

"Not cool!"

The girl wrapped her arms tight around the officer's neck and closed her eyes shut. Tasuku laughed and sat down onto the couch, adjusting his arm underneath her legs to bring it up to her upper body, hugging her.

"You can loosen up your grip now, Yun-chan~ Haha! Don't worry, I won't drop you," he said playfully.

Yuna looked up to the boy and frowned. "Idiot…" she mumbled as everyone burst out laughing.

"Let's just enjoy the tea and desserts Yuna made for us," Noboru said, finally calming down after a while.

Natsumi passed out the dessert along with Hisako while Kuguru poured the tea. Everybody's buddy appeared out of their cards and sat next to them as Psy entered from the yard.

"I'll be checking on Abend now then…" Yuna said pouting.

Tasuku allowed the girl to get off his lap and followed her to the backyard.

"Hey, Tasuku? I've been thinking about that," Yuna said, drifting off as she pet the golden dragon.

"….."

The boy looked at the girl and waited for her to continue.

"I really don't know what to say and I'm still quite shocked at what you did that day," she continued and frowned a bit.

"Ahh.. right.. Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"I already said it's fine.."

Tasuku walked over and sat next to her. "I never answered you yet, haven't I..?" Yuna said, leaning onto the boy.

* * *

**Hey, I was supposed to update yesterday, but my schedule for that day was already filled. (( _ _")) Anyways, how's your day? Mine was okay, I guess. **

**I feel like doing art trades someday, haha. **

**I'm ALWAYS accepting OCs in my stories (this one and The Start [Megaman Star Force fanfic] so far), so message me if you like me to add in your OC(s), I'd be glad to add in your characters! It's just that I believe using only my character(s) would make it seem like it's focused on only the writer and characters in whatever series they're in (seems boring to me) while the readers would just sit there and be like 'Oh, okay. That's interesting, I guess'. Probably just me. –shrug- **

**If you ever like to talk to me for fun as well, go ahead! I usually leave my fanfic tab on 24/7 for just in case I ever update. **

**REQUESTS ARE CLOSED BY THE WAY!**

**'Cursed Shinshu Field' is from the game 'Okami' (love this game) by the way. I really, really love the piano arrangement for it (daisuki)! Anyone like any of the songs I mentioned in this story? ^^'**

_**~stormy003 **_


	23. Chapter 22

"Just take your time and know that I… l-lo.. This is still quite hard…." Tasuku said, covering his face.

Yuna giggled at the boy's words and hugged him. "I'm sorry for making you wait so long.." she whispered.

The boy removed his hand from his face and wrapped an arm around Yuna. "It's fine. Just remember that I.. love you."

Yuna stood up, pulling the boy to his feet, and called her buddy back. "Let's go inside. They're probably wondering what's taking so long."

"Hey, guys! What took so long?," Gao asked as he ate his 4th serving of pudding.

"Abend wouldn't get back into its card," Yuna covered. "And who's this?"

Everyone looked over to the cloaked witch as she continued to eat her cake.

"Ah! Right, I never introduced her!" Natsumi exclaimed, setting down her plate. "This is my buddy, Fallen Sorceress, Lilith."

The witch stopped eating and looked up to the idol. "Hello, hello~!" her voice echoed.

"Oh, so you're a magic world user too?" Asmodai asked the girl, pointing a spoon at her.

"Correct! And pointing is rude~ Remember that, Purple Boy," the witch said.

The Demon Lord's face cringed a tiny bit as he lowered his spoon from Natsumi.

"Hahaha! She just called you Purple Boy, man!" his buddy laughed.

"And you, Banana Head, don't talk or laugh with your mouth full, please."

Tetsuya immediately shut his mouth and climbed onto his buddy.

"Uhhh, well, Lilith is quite strict on behaviors…." the girl noted as she twirled the golden lock of hair apart from her black hair. "Don't worry, she knows who you are."

Yuna smiled and extended a welcoming gesture. "Nice meeting you, Lilith. Please get yourself comfortable along with everyone else," she greeted.

"Don't mind if I do~!" she said, closing her red eyes and taking off her purple witch hat, revealing her horns.

"So why isn't Jack out of his card?" Baku asked.

Tasuku shrugged and answered the boy. "He doesn't like being in his miniature form you see."

Hisako handed the girl her bass and strapped the guitar over herself. "I texted my friends about the collaboration we're doing together soon. They approved of it and are waiting for a suggested day to come to the studio," Hisako told Yuna as she began to play a short melody.

"Oh, they can come the day after tomorrow if you want. I'll probably be done with the song by then," Yuna said, adding in her harmony.

"That should be fine. We have nothing important that day."

* * *

As the two musicians continued to play the instrument, Tasuku pushed Yuna lightly to the couch and sat down.

"Hey, remember the song I taught you, Tasuku-kun?" Yuna asked.

Tasuku looked up at the girl and had a thinking face on for a few seconds. "Oh, right! That one!" he said, smiling brightly.

Yuna frowned a tiny bit at the boy. "Do you really remember it? It's been about 2 years and you had a confused expression just now."

Tasuku scratched the back of his head. "Ehehehehe…. Don't worry, I still remember it!" he said, reassuring the girl.

Yuna stopped playing and set her hand onto the strings to stop the vibration. "I'll be right back," she called as she ran upstairs.

Hisako stopped playing the instrument in her possession as everyone looked at the girl's disappearing shadow.

The girl returned with a few music sheets and a bunch of copied lyrics sheets a few minutes later.

"Anyone want to learn this song?" Yuna asked with a soft smile, not caring if any of them could sing.

Kiri stood up and walked over to get the sheets from the girl.

"What song is it? Did you ever sing it on stage?" Kuguru asked with sparkling eyes.

"Actually, no she hasn't," Tasuku said, passing the guitar sheet music and lyrics sheet to the older girl.

"Uhh, just look over it for now. This piece is actually unnamed," Yuna said.

"It sure doesn't seem familiar," Kiri said, reading through the lyrics.

"It's a song I made about a year or two ago, haha," Yuna laughed.

"You're singing too, okay, Meteor?" Hisako told her buddy, earning a grunt from him.

"I'll label the parts you want to sing as we sight read."

* * *

After around half an hour of sight reading and eating, the group decided to start singing one by one.

Yuna: _Do Wak PARAPPA  
Kuguru: (Do Wak PARAPPA)  
__  
_Natsumi:_ Do Wak PARAPPA  
Kiri: (Do Wak PARAPPA)  
__  
_Hisako:_ Do Wak PARAPPA  
Hanako: (Do Wak PARAPPA)_

Tasuku:_ Itsumo doori kimi to kaerimichi fumareta hou ga make de migiashi__  
__Gutto dashite mata korondeta zubon kara hiza ga konnichiwa_

Gao:_ Suki na mono wo tsukue ni narabete dore de asobu ka kangaete miru__  
__Hatto kizuku onaka hetta shukudai wa kyou mo atomawashi_

Yuna:_ Saa hajimaru WANDAARANDO houkago no CHAIMU ga SUTAATO sa_

Noboru:_ Saa minna de 1, 2, 3 te wo tsunaide yuku yo!_

**Tetsuya****, Asmodai, Drum:**_** Do Wak PARAPPA**__ ooki na koe de  
_**Lilith****, Psy, El Quixote:**_** Do Wak PARAPPA**__ uta wo utaou_

Noboru:_ Ashita wa ashita no kaze wo mate  
_

**Kiri, ****Baku****, Kuguru: **_**Do Wak PARAPPA**__ tanoshiku naru ne_

Everyone looked at Noboru's buddy and stifled their giggles. The knight stared at the students confusedly and brushed it off.

Lilith:_ Do Wak PARAPPA  
__Drum: (Do Wak PARAPPA)_

Hisako:_ Do Wak PARAPPA  
__Meteor: (Do Wak PARAPPA)  
_

Yuna:_ Nanda ka kyou wa choushi warukute nebou shisou na asa ga kita no ni  
__Patto okite itsu no ma ni ka mata kimi ni ai ni hashiridashita_

Natsumi:_ Moshimo dareka ga komatte itara boku wa nani shite agerareru kana__  
__Tameta namida kobosanai de boku ga egao ni kaete ageru_

**Tasuku****, Psy, Yuna:**_** Saa hajimaru HAPPII TAIMU**__ teki toka mikata toka ki ni shinai__  
_

**Natsumi****, Hisako, Gao:**_** Saa minna de 1 2 3**__ kata narabete yuku yo!  
_

**Kiri, ****Hanako****, Asmodai:**_** Do Wak PARAPPA**__ ooki na koe de  
_**Meteor****, Psy, Gao:**_** Do Wak PARAPPA**__ uta wo utaou_

Baku:_ Ashita wa ashita no kaze wo mate  
_Everyone:_ (Oo…. Oo… Oo..)  
_

**Noboru, ****Kuguru****, El Quixote: **_**Do Wak PARAPPA**__ tanoshiku naru ne  
_

**Psy****, Tetsuya, Drum:**_** Do Wak PARAPPA**__ ooki na koe de  
_**Lilith, ****Natsumi****, Kiri:**_** Do Wak PARAPPA**__ waraitobasou_

Hanako:_ Ashita wa ashita no kaze ni nare  
_Everyone:_ (Oo…. Oo… Oo..)  
_

**Drum****, Yuna, Gao: **_**Do Wak PARAPPA**__ tanoshiku naru ne_

**Meteor, Baku, ****Asmodai****:**_** Do Wak PARAPPA**__ ooki na koe de__  
_**Kuguru****, Tasuku, Psy:**_** Do Wak PARAPPA**__ uta wo utaou_

Yuna:_ Ashita wa ashita no kaze wo mate  
_Everyone:_ (Oo…. Oo… Oo..)  
_

**Natsumi, Gao, ****Kiri****: **_**Do Wak PARAPPA**__ tanoshiku naru ne…  
_**Everyone: **_**Do Wak PARAPPA**__ (Tasuku) Ohh….  
_

_**Do Wak PARAPPA  
**__Yuna: La… la la la la lala.. la….__**  
**_

_**Do Wak PARAPPA  
**__Noboru: Yeah…la lalala la…..__**  
**_

_**Do Wak PARAPPA  
**__  
__**Do Wak PARAPPA**__ tanoshiku naru ne_

Hisako and Yuna strummed the last note and as everyone stretched and gave huge grins to each other.

"Thanks for teaching us the song, Yuna-senpai," everyone beamed.

"This will be between all of us. I only share this song to the people I'm close to," Yuna told everyone, lips spreading into a bright grin she's been hiding.

"You guys did well for not being singers, you know," Hisako added.

Everyone burst out laughing as they held onto the lyrics sheets tightly and close to them.

"Tasuku-kun remember the day you had your first mission as a Buddy Police Officer?" Yuna asked.

Tasuku blushed and then let out a warm hearty laugh. "That was so embarrassing, but yes!" he said, calming down.

"I wrote this when you were in front of my house that day," Yuna said giggling.

"Well, my destructive yelling back then must have not bother you as much if you wrote this successfully," he said jokingly.

"Destructive...?"

The group began laughing again, having as much fun they possibly could that afternoon.

* * *

**FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL? TOTAL DISASTER. OH MAN. I HATED TODAY LIKE NO KIDDING. **

**Song is ****Do Wak Parappa ****the first ending (I believe?) of Danball Senki W! Apparently, it's not on youtube, I'll tell you that. Quite disappointing… I have it on my mp3 player though, so I might be able to EMAIL it. Other than that search it online if so! xD**

**Pretty short chapter. Sorry, guys...**

**IMAGINE EVERYONE SINGING, HAHAHA. IT WOULD SOUND QUITE RIDICULOUS, YES? WELL, WITH THEIR ENGLISH VOICES YES, BUT JAPANESE VOICES, NO, NOT REALLY. U:**

_**~stormy003**_


	24. Chapter 23

Tasuku held onto Yuna tightly as the two flew over to Aibo Academy's escalators, careful not to drop her as he joked around and scared her out of her mind.

"TASUKU-KUN! STOP, PLEASE!" Yuna exclaimed fearfully, holding onto the boy tightly.

"Hahaha, I don't think being dropped here would be that bad! If I recall… You did jump off the elementary school building to help Gao's little sister, right? I'm sure you can take this height," the boy pointed out as he suddenly let go of her and caught her again.

"I'M GOING TO START IGNORING YOU AGAIN!" she exclaimed.

Tasuku stopped in mid air and turned his head to look at her directly, giving the girl a smirk. "You know you can't live without me~!" he joked, holding her tighter.

Yuna's frown remained on her face as she looked away from her friend. 'You know what, I'll just ignore him for the heck of it…' she thought, grabbing onto his blazer tighter.

"By the looks of your face, you're ignoring me now aren't you..?" Tasuku asked.

Yuna didn't bother replying to the boy's question and continued to look forward.

"Yep. I knew it.."

* * *

Chattering was heard all around the room after the teacher finished all of his announcements.

"Yuna…." Tasuku called quietly.

Yuna doodled on a piece of paper as she ignored the boy.

"Yunnnaaaa….." he called a little louder, poking her cheek.

The girl continued to draw on the paper, allowing Tasuku to do what he wants. Tasuku sighed and scooted his chair over closer to the girl, leaning his head onto her shoulder.

"Yunaaaaaa…. Quit ignoring meeeee…." he whined.

Ending up unsuccessful to catch her attention, the boy pouted and lifted up his head, frowning at Yuna. "If you keep ignoring me, I'll keep annoying you and maybe bite you."

Jin walked over to the two and hid his chuckle as he watched Tasuku get pushed away by the girl mentally. "Hello, Yuna-chan~!" the boy sang.

Yuna and Tasuku shot their heads up and looked at Jin, a small smile on Yuna's face and a glare from Tasuku's.

"She's not going to answ-"

"Hello, Jin-kun," Yuna interrupted the shorter boy.

Tasuku stared at the girl with a shock face expression, jaw slightly dropped with jealously beginning to rise. "Y-YUNA!" the boy whined louder.

Jin smirked triumphantly at Tasuku and walked closer to the girl, putting an arm around her. "So, what are you drawing?" he asked as Tasuku tried to pry off the boy's arm with anger.

"…. S-stuff I guess..?" Yuna answered uncomfortably.

Jin chuckled at Yuna's answer and wave off Tasuku's hands repeatedly.

"Stuff, huh? You draw quite well actually," he continued, bringing his other arm up to play around with her hair.

"Get your hands off her!" Tasuku exclaimed, quiet enough to not cause a scene.

Ayden stared at the three, raising an eyebrow curiously at the commotion.

"Yuna-chan here doesn't seem uncomfortable. You can mind your own business, prodigy," he said, smiling a devious smile at Tasuku to piss him off.

Yuna's phone vibrated in her breast pocket as the two began to argue about whether she felt comfortable around one or the other.

'Hey, we scheduled for a concert today, Yuna. It's 4 PM, so don't be late and get to work early, please,' Emiko texted.

'Wha….." Yuna muttered.

'Schedule it before hand, Emiko! Why did it have to be today of all days….?' Yuna texted back.

Tasuku and jin were now face to face, pressed against and now growling at each other as Yuna continued to text.

"Umm.. Tomo-"

"Just Ayden is fine, and sure," Ayden cut off Yuna.

"R-right…. Thanks…" Yuna said embarrassedly.

Ayden stood up from her seat and walked over to the two arguing boys who were unaware of her presence. Ayden sighed, annoyed at the two, and grabbed both of their faces, forcefully pulling them apart.

"Look. If Suzuki, or well Yuna.. is ignoring you, deal with it. And you? Don't create a fight between yourself and this guy right here," Ayden said sternly, pointing at Tasuku as she said the last sentence.

Yuna held in a giggle as the two boys stared at Ayden blankly and nodded slowly.

"Let's go Yuna! It's time for the ABC Cup Tournament to start now!" Natsumi called, running over to the little group.

Everyone's gaze snapped over to the bubblier girl as she pulled off Jin's arm forcefully and dragged Tasuku's, seat where he was sitting, off to the side and away from the singer.

"You know, you're really popular with the guys…." she mentioned as she began to drag both Yuna and Ayden off to the arena.

A surprised expression sat on the two boys' faces as the girls left the desk. Jin and Tasuku looked at each other with wide eyes and then looked over to the doorway where Natsumi dragged Ayden and Yuna away, trying to take in what just happened.

* * *

"I'm only staying for a little while. I have a concert today and I need to get to work early for it," Yuna told Natsumi as she allowed herself to be dragged.

"Awww, okay then.. Gao's match is today though!" the girl whined.

"I know, but I kind of can't help it," Yuna replied, tripping over her own foot.

"… When is it?" Ayden asked, grabbing onto the girl's arm before she toppled all three of them.

"Ah, thanks.. It's at 4 PM. I need to warm up, pick a few songs, and finish something beforehand though," Yuna said.

"Oh. I see."

Natsumi released their arms from her deadly grip once they reached to the arena and looked around to find the group inside.

"Well, just wish the best of their luck for the match. Gao and Noboru, I mean," Natsumi told her friend.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" she said as Ayden and Natsumi entered the building.

"…Hm?"

The girl looked around at her surrounding as she heard the song she sang with everyone yesterday faintly.

'… Ooki na koe de… Do wak parappa.. Uta wo utaou… Ashita wa ashita no kaze wo mate…. Do wak parappa..' Noboru sang to himself.

"Tanoshiku naru ne…."

The boy turned to look at the older girl with surprise slapped right onto his face.

"Noboru? Isn't your match with Gao starting soon?" Yuna asked with concern, walking over to where he sat.

"Y-Yuna-senpai.." he choked out a bit.

"… You're getting a bit teary… Are you okay, Noboru?"

Noboru looked away for a second and then jumped at Yuna to embrace her.

"W-whoa! Seriously, are you okay?" Yuna asked shocked, holding the boy slightly.

* * *

"… I see…. Well, you can always visit us all anytime during breaks. Does anyone else know about this?" Yuna asked, slightly depressed at the news.

"I don't think so…" Noboru said.

"It'll be fine. I'm sure it won't be that different living over in America and you can always text me or even call me anytime," the girl told the boy, rubbing his back.

"Come on. You need to get to your match and I'm leaving for work soon."

Noboru looked up curiously.

"Why?"

"Concert today at 4.. I need to get ready and stuff like that," she answered.

"If only you could stay for the entire match.. Alright, tell me how your concert goes and good luck," he said.

"Good luck to you too and I'll say this now, but I'll miss you, Noboru."

Yuna gave a pat on his head and smiled at him. The two students went back to the arena as Yuna wish him luck again and this time with Gao by their side.

"IT LOOKS LIKE THE TENSION IS RISING BETWEEN THE TWO BOYS TODAY!" Paruko announced.

"HEY, NOBORU! THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH THIS?!" Gao yelled angrily.

Noboru stared at the boy with a shock faced expression.

'Get away with what..? What did I do this time?' he muttered to himself.

"Oh dear… This doesn't look like it'll end well.." Yuna mumbled into her hand as the two began the match.

"You know, if those two boys won't stop arguing about this it's going to be a complete mess.. Besides, Noboru has no clue that we know about this.." Kuguru said, a worried tone crossing her voice.

"Kuguru. Before I go, hook my phone up with your tablet so I can watch this match at work please?" Yuna asked with a concerned face expression.

"Of course."

* * *

**School. Ugh. The pain. Finally, an update! Thanks for the interesting reviews guys! I enjoy reading them all, haha. If you ever want to PM me for a chat go ahead. I can answer you guys first thing in the morning, during brunch and lunch, and of course right after school. Internet isn't that good there though. xD  
**

_**~stormy003**_


	25. Chapter 24

Yuna continued to watch the two students' fight on her phone as she headed towards the studio for work.

'I'll never forget the day you asked me to hang out with you guys!' Gao exclaimed.

'We only needed another player for dodge ball anyways and I decided to take pity on you!' Noboru shouted back.

"He truly doesn't mean that, does he?" Yuna asked as she frowned at Noboru's statement.

'He's known for being like this. Typical Noboru is pretty much a, well, tsundere….' Kuguru answered back.

"I think I took notice on that much….." Yuna said, slowly looking up from her phone and relaxing her face.

"Don't walk into the pole!" a voice called out.

Yuna jumped a bit as she immediately recognized the voice and cringed. 'Pretend I didn't hear him… Pretend I didn't hear him…" she repeated in her head as she kept walking.

'How long are you planning to keep this up?' her buddy whispered to her.

Yuna frowned once more at the question and then answered quietly. 'If you're thinking about me keeping him waiting, then I don't know. But ignoring him right now? Yes, yes, I'm planning to keep this up actually.'

The dragon shook his head at his buddy and let out a small sigh. 'He might get taken away by someone else if you don't hurry and by the looks of it, you're hurting him just by ignoring him..' Psy muttered.

A pang of guilt hit the girl's chest when she heard the dragon tell her what she was really doing to the boy.

'It looks like Gao is on the winning side again,' Kuguru said out of the blue.

"He must be really hurt about Noboru's selfish secret, hiding the fact from everyone that he is leaving for America today…" Yuna replied, slipping her phone into her pocket.

The girl reached her hand out before her to push open the door only to get her hand grabbed by Tasuku out of nowhere and dragged away quickly.

"…?!"

Psy shrugged and stayed where he was, partially able to see the two from where he floated.

'Whatever you do…. Don't go in there yet, please?' Tasuku mumbled as he hugged her from behind and secured her arms at her sides.

Yuna mentally punched herself for not seeing this coming and stood there for a few seconds, mind telling her that she should just listen to him even if she didn't want to. Yuna decided not to say anything and kept a frown on her face as Tasuku rested his head on her shoulder hesitantly.

'_By the looks of it, you're hurting him just b ignoring him.' _

Yuna's frown slightly faltered as her buddy's words came back into her mind.

"Are you still mad at me?" Tasuku asked cautiously, words flowing out of his lips slowly.

Yuna closed her eyes and began to relax herself, body beginning to fall limp and lower lip quivering a little. "…Mad? You know I can't stay mad for long… But you are quite clingy today…." Yuna muttered tiredly, regaining composure.

Tasuku's face cracked a smile of relief once he heard the girl answer him, nuzzling into the crook of her neck.

"You're tickling me again… And I need to get to work…" Yuna muttered embarrassingly, a layer of blush beginning to spread across her cheeks.

"Say, Yun-chan, what would you do if someone reported this?" Tasuku asked with a chuckle as he held on tighter, voice muffled by Yuna's neck.

"…..W-what kind of question is that…? I won't be able to do anything and I don't think they'll recognize me that easily.." the girl stuttered as her blush deepened.

Tasuku lifted his head up to look at the girl only to see her looking around cautiously. Tasuku smiled at the worried student's reaction and allowed his eyes to trail up to her loose cap.

"You know, you look cute with a hat and all, but I prefer you showing you're hair and, of course, without the cap~" the boy said playfully, reaching up and taking off the headgear.

Yuna's hair fell around her face as some strands of her hair slipped out of her bun.

"H-hey! The cap helps me hide my face for a reason you know!" Yuna exclaimed in a panicked tone, reaching over to the hat with her now free arm.

Two girls from Aibo Academy walked by on the other side of the road, holding a brief conversation until one of them pointed to the young lovers.

'Is that THE Wonder Boy, Ryuenji Tasuku and….. who is that..?'

From where the two girls stood, they were able to get a clear view of Tasuku's smile, bright as always, while Yuna's face was covered by a part of her messy layered hair, pulled to the front. Tasuku spun Yuna around to face him, still keeping her cap away from her reach, and began to laugh at her struggling attempts. The 6th grade students continued to watch as jealousy began to rise slowly in each of the girls, whispering quick comments to each other as Yuna accidentally topples Tasuku and herself onto the floor. Yuna's hands were on either sides of Tasuku, support herself from the fall and preventing herself from landing onto the boy. Tasuku chuckled as he sat and leaned back onto his hands with the cap still in his right hand.

'You know that there are girls over there watching us?' Tasuku whispered, giving a smirk to Yuna as her eyes widened, anxiety slowly building up.

'Just ignore them.'

The girls watched with curiosity as Tasuku brought up the cap and covered their faces, leaning close to Yuna. The two students gave a small disappointed, but excited, glance to each other and began snapping photos to show the world.

'This is something we need to share. I wonder who's the lucky girl?'

Butterflies suddenly erupted in Yuna's stomach as Tasuku leaned into her with a calm yet serious face expression, no hesitation or ridiculous demeanor present around him.

Yuna had and urge to push the boy away, but she didn't want to hurt him and allowed him to do whatever.

"S-seriously, Tasuku-kun, we're not even dating! Ugh, I need to get to work now.." Yuna stuttered shyly as she quickly pulled away from Tasuku, frowning at him.

Tasuku smiled at Yuna's heated face and peck her cheek once more. "The world needs to know that you belong with me. At least I got you to talk to me again~!" he sang quietly.

Yuna covered her cheek as she got her cap back from the blue headed boy and pulled it back onto her head. Tasuku stood up and brushed off his uniform, looking at his phone.

"Actually, I need to get to work right now too… Ahh well, I just wanted to spend more time with you," Tasuku said, helping Yuna up to her feet.

"You are so…"

"Awesome? Good-looking? Yeah I know," Tasuku joked as he cut Yuna's sentence off.

"….. Forget I said anything.. See you later," Yuna replied with a grumbling tone as she walked over to where Psy held opened the studio door.

'I seriously want to murder him right now, but at the same time I don't..' Yuna mumbled with a small smile on her face as she passed by her buddy.

Psy gave a low chuckle and slightly shook his head. 'I'm sure you don't..' he muttered back, satisfied with the results.

"Yuna? You came early… Isn't it still school?" Daisuke asked.

"Daisuke, the song. I still need to finish it and practice the songs I'm performing today. And we can leave school anytime now," Yuna told the teen as she took off the cap once again, face returning to normal.

"Right, right… Sorry about the late notice," he said, ruffling the girl's tied up hair.

"It's quite fine, I guess… And can you at least do that when my hair is not tied up?" Yuna said, struggling to untie her hair.

Daisuke just stood at his place and laughed as he dropped his hand back to his side.

"Yuna, you're early today."

Yuna looked over to the other twin and shook her phone out in front of her. "Emiko texted me. I got the news, so I decided to come early to finish up things you see."

'Yuna-chan, did you see that?' Hisako's voice came through.

'…. Crap. Totally forgot.. Damn it, Ryuenji-kun….' Yuna hissed.

"What happened, Hisako-senpai?" Yuna asked as she turned on her phone.

'Gao made the final blow to Noboru! It looks like Kodo here finally realized what was going on…' the girl said, trailing off.

"O-oh… I'll text Noboru when he's available…" Yuna said as she knitted her brow together with worry.

Hisako nodded and returned the tablet to Kuguru. 'Yuna-senpai, we're all planning to go say good bye to Noboru at the airport, but it's at 4… Can you make it?' the girl asked.

Yuna scrunch up her face a tiny bit at the chosen time and released a stressful groan.

"Don't stress it, Yuna. Your performance is actually near the airport. We can start early if you like," Akira told the singer.

Kuguru's smile brightened up when she heard the news, waiting for the older girl's response.

"Alright, we'll start early, so let's hurry and get things ready," Yuna told the boys, smiling at her screen.

"A-ahh! One more thing! Hisako-senpai!" Yuna called before Kuguru cut the line.

'Hm?'

Yuna let out a sigh of relief when she heard the older girl answer. "Head over to the studio with your friends right now, please?" Yuna asked sheepishly as she drew some notes on a music sheet.

'Oh, alright..' Hisako replied curiously.

"Thank you! Psy! Quick, head home and get me these sheet music on my desk!" Yuna said, running over to her buddy.

"Uhhh okay…"

The dragon flew off once Yuna shoved the key and paper into its hand, not wanting to question her.

"DAISUKE! LET'S HURRY UP AND GET TO WORK! HERE ARRANGE THIS PART AND THIS PART AND UHHH….. YEAH, JUST ARRANGE THESE! I'LL FINISH THE DUET STUFF WHILE YOU ARRANGE THEM!" the girl said, running around to gather the things she needed.

The costume creator poked his head out of the changing room at the ruckus their idol made. "What's gotten into her..?" Eiji asked.

Daisuke turned to look at the older man and shrugged as Akira just shooed him away.

* * *

"Hey, Yuna. They're here and I also got the-"

"FINISHED~!" Yuna exclaimed out of the blue.

"Hm? O-oh, my bad. Hello," Yuna said after the sudden outburst.

The small band let out a chuckle at the girl's exclamation as she began to blush embarrassingly.

"Psy, hand me the sheet music, please. Daisuke, are you done?" Yuna asked, as she reached her hand out in front of her.

"…Andddd… Yes, I just finished. Does it sound right to you?" the male composer asked.

"Sorry, in a bit and we'll start everything soon!" Yuna called over her shoulder, texting Noboru and listening to the arrangements.

"Hisako-senpai, you know them better than I do, so here. May I ask you to pass out the parts?" Yuna asked, handing the sheets after looking them over.

"Okay. Looks like she's about finished," Hisako told her group as she passed out the instrument parts.

"She's a very hard worker just like you said, Hisako," one of the band members said.

"Alright! Awesome! We finished just before the concert!" Yuna said, taking off the headphones. "Anywaysssssssssssss~ Hello, I think you all know me already, but I'm Suzuki Yuna, also known as Kotone."

Everyone smiled at the girl as Hisako took a step forward.

"This is Emi Hachi, our lead singer and back up guitarist, over there is Eri Daichi, our keyboard player, and Chie Emiko, our bass player, lastly, right next to Emiko is Akifumi Benjirou, our drummer. We created this band called Buddyfighter Stripe," the girl said proudly.

Yuna just stood there and gave a small, but somewhat strained smile, nodding awkwardly at the stares she received. "Please look over those as I get the instrumentals ready…." Yuna said, slipping away slowly.

The girl gave and exhausted sighed as she leaned her forehead into a wall away from the group tiredly. 'Too close. That was very… intimidating…' the girl muttered to herself.

* * *

"Let's start practicing now! Everyone got a part?" Psy called.

The group nodded as they continued to chat to each other, heading into the practice room.

"I'm back!" an unfamiliar voice called.

"Keep it down, Saki…." Emiko muttered, pulling her glasses off in a swift motion and pinching the bridge or her nose.

"Oh, Emiko. Decided to wear your glasses for the day?" Akira asked.

The girl shrugged and looked around the room, listening to the music being played. "Yuna's here already?"

Saki perked up at the name and then started to look around the room.

"Don't bother she's busy," Fumi said, walking over to the group with Hanae on her tail.

"Awwww, I just wanted to see our new idol…" the girl pouted, a small spark shooting over at Fumi.

Fumi smiled casually as she masked her true feelings towards the younger girl.

"Daisuke! What time is it?" Yuna called from the room.

"Almost time to go, so go get ready!" he called back as Eiji went to go get the musician.

"You're looks are going to be different today since this event is semi special," the man said as he dragged Yuna' out of the room.

"A-ah, okay…?" Yuna said confusedly.

* * *

"Voila! How do you like it?" Eiji said, nodding proudly at his own design.

Yuna looked at her gloved hands and then at herself in the mirror to examine herself.

"It's a good thing I'm not playing a guitar or anything that requires strings in general…." Yuna said. "Better than the first outfits you showed me on the first day, haha."

"Alrighty then, let's start styling your hair and putting on makeup~!" Hanae said excitedly.

The hairstylist, with the help of the makeup artist, made Yuna's hair wavy and then tied it with long thin ribbons into loose braided pigtails, starting halfway from the bottom of her hair. A small portion of her hair was clipped up in a slightly messy way on the left side of her head while the rest of her bangs fell and curled loosely to the right.

"We should go now and get things ready as soon as possible!" Yuna exclaimed, throwing a fist out in front of her as she carefully sped walk out of the room.

"She really doesn't want to fall, huh?" Fumi said, giggling.

* * *

Yuna repetitively read Noboru's text as she paced around the backstage worriedly.

'He might not get to come… He better though!' Yuna thought to herself.

"Hey, you're the new singer, right?!" Saki asked hyper actively, jumping in front of Yuna.

"….. Ummmm, yes…?" the frightened girl squeaked.

"Hiya! I'm Haruno Saki! I'm actually Daisuke's helper with all the recordings and arrangements you see!"

Yuna nodded with confusion written all over her face.

"They told me about you, Yuna, so don't worry about introductions! And if you were wondering why I haven't been here for such a long time, I actually just returned to the city yesterday!" the girl said.

"Saki, don't bother her," Emiko groaned as she pulled at her collar.

"H-hey! I'm just being polite! UWAH!"

Yuna shook her head and gave a small wave as she went to check the crowd.

"Looks like Gao and the others are here. Where's Noboru…" Yuna said as she turned to her buddy.

"I'll go check for you," Psy said without her request.

"Thank you, Psy."

Yuna continued to pace around the backstage a little longer and then sat down.

* * *

"Um, mom? Dad? Can we go see a concert before we leave?" Noboru asked awkwardly.

"I never knew you were interested in such things…." his mother answered.

"Right….. That's not it actually… My friends are there and wanted me to see something before we leave."

Noboru's father looked at him from the mirror questioningly. "Well, where, is the concert taking place at? We are leaving at 5 anyways," he asked.

Noboru poked the window as he pointed at the stage area. "Right there," he answered oh-so casually.

* * *

"Today's concert will be quite lengthy, feel free to leave when you need to!" Akira told the crowd.

"It's a somewhat special performance today, so our idol decided to allow some exceptions in this concert."

Yuna started heading out after checking for Psy one more time.

'Sorry, Psy…' the girl thought apologetically.

'Yuna!' her buddy called after her.

Yuna turned around and sped walked back inside to hear the news, her dress flashing to the crowd a little.

"Was that Yuna-senpai?" Kuguru asked.

"It's a surprise~!" Hisako sang.

Ayden scoffed a bit unintentionally as she looked away from the stage. 'How did I get dragged into thisssss…' she muttered, pulling out the 'S' in 'this'.

"Don't complain, Ayden, and just enjoy," Inferno said.

"Want to wait for me here or are you guys also coming to listen?" Noboru asked curiously.

"We'll follow behind you, dear," his mother said.

"If you are here, Kodo, I just want to send you off with a good memory fresh in your head…" Yuna said to the crowd.

Yuna perked up at the sight of a certain blond headed boy and smiled happily at him when he waved.

* * *

The young police officer took a deep breath and lessened his cheerful smile a bit, entering the building as normal as possible.

"Oh there you are Tasuku. Where were you?"

Tasuku wanted to ignore the man's question and stared at him for a little while, pondering whether to answer or not.

"At school," he finally answered, smiling like nothing happened.

"…Alright then… I'll take a guess.." Takihara said, snickering as he did so.

"What?"

"You were with Yuna, weren't you?" the middle aged man asked with a devious looking smirk.

Tasuku glared at the man and looked away, breaking eye contact. "I don't know, was I?" he asked, trying to hide his nervous appearance.

"Seriously, Tasuku. I'm pretty sure that's why she's avoiding you so much," Takihara told the boy with a smug look smacked onto the center of his face.

"Wait, what?"

Takihara waved Stella over to the two, asking her to come and show the boy something that was not meant to be shared.

"Oh, take a look on my tablet, Tasuku," she said, showing the pictures on her device.

Tasuku examined all the photos as he mentally stabbed himself in the chest repetitively.

'I forgot… Of course, things like this would spread like wildfire.. After all we both are pretty.. popular..….' the boy muttered into his hand.

"It's a good thing Yuna's face is covered up in the photos," Stella said.

"And of course…. There's you."

Tasuku looked up from the photos and frowned at the statement. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

* * *

_Danza la falda Bianca  
Ne l'ampio ciel scherzosa  
Poi sul terren si posa  
Stanca, danza la falda Bianca_

_atedonaku tada kimi wa__samayoi nagara  
hieta kokoro wo furuwase__ten wo aoida_

_shuuen no tori ga__takai sora kara toki wo tsuge  
tozasareta sekai de__bokura wa mata meguriau_

_kimi wo ubaisaru sono subete wo itetsuku machi ni sute  
nagai kanashimi no owaru basho e kataku te wo tsunagi kakete yukou_

_shiroku__chiriisogu hana no you ni  
akaku nagareru inochi no ue ni yuki wa tomedonaku furitsumoru_

_hateshinaku tsuzuku kono hakugin no michi  
awaku hakanai kibou ni__asu wo yumemita_

_haru tsuge no tori wa__namida no shizuku kazoe tsutsu  
towa ni kurikaesareru__ruten wo nageite utau_

_kimi wo itsukushimu sono omoi ga yami wo michibiite mo  
(tsumi ni) yogorenaki kokoro dake ni ima__mi wo yudane ikiru_

_kami ni__mi hanasareta kono sekai  
kazahana no mai ni tokihanatare yukidoke ni mezame hikarisasu_

_horobi yuku (umare izuru)__subete no inochi wa__inochi wa setsugen ni saku hana  
hakoniwa no chiisa na hana  
marude shiroi maboroshi no you ni kaze ni yurareru mama_

_yorokobi ni (kanashimi ni)__kagayaite (tsutsumare) toki wa nagareru_

"There's one more song before I start something different today! I hope you enjoy this to the fullest before you leave us, Kodo!" Yuna said as she directed a smile at Noboru and his parents.

"So, that's your friend you were talking about?" the young boy's father asked, earning a silent nod from his son.

_ikuman no kuroi kemono mitsume  
tatakai no toki  
furisosogu shiroi hikari yaiba ni kirameite_

_hitori kuchibiru yugame setsuna ni wakare tsuge__  
__te ni motsu yari ni hokori wo nosete honoo matoe_

_akai chi no hana kurue to__  
__kokoro ga kieteku__  
__doko ni watashi no imi ga aru ?_

_inochi no zange hakanaku__  
__maichiri nagara sosogu akai yuki__  
__dareka ga sakebu kurae to__  
__watashi ga kieteku__  
__doko ni omoi no hate ga aru ?__utakata no yume setsunaku__  
__hitomi no sumi ni utsuru shinku no hata__chi ni fuseta katamari tachi mitsume__  
__kokoro sawagazu__  
__tareochiru atsui shizuku nodo wo suberiochita__kaze ga hakobu nioi mo mimiutsu oto mo kie__  
__te ni shita yari ni onore wo kasane__  
__akaku somare_

Yuna shot a look to Hisako's band to see if they were ready to come up only to see them fixing up their outfits for each other. Hisako then gave a small signal to Yuna for a little more time.

_shiroi ikizama yogose to__  
__karada ga nureteku nani mo dekinai ningyou ni__namida no imi mo itami mo kanashimi sae mo kiete__  
__kara ni nare__  
__dareka ga utau kowase to__  
__kokoro wo tsuranuku nani mo kanjiru kotomo nai__kuon no negai setsunaku__  
__hitomi ni utsuru are ha shinku no hata_

The idol then looked back to the group to see if they were finished doing what they needed to do and saw them standing at their places waiting for a call. Yuna gave a swift head swing to her right as if she was trying to get her bang's back in place and began fixing her clip a bit. Hisako nodded and led the band to the backstage after the sign was made.

_guruguru guruguru mawatteru__kurushimi to itami ga mawatteru__dareka dareka__  
__nukumori wo ataete kokoro tokashite__akai chi no hana kurue to__  
__subete ga kieteku__  
__dareka watashi wo dakishimete__inochi no hazama hakanaku__  
__hoo ni nagareru shizuku aoi yume__dareka ga utau saigo to__  
__watashi ga kowareru oto wo tatete kuzureteiku__kieteku negai kikoezu__  
__hitomi no naka ni moeru shinku no hata_

'Yuna, you got a message!' Psy whispered from the side.

Yuna slapped herself mentally and then walked over to get her phone.

'What's Kotone-chan doing?'

'I wonder if something is wrong..'

The crowd continued to whisper to eat other as she disappeared into the backstage.

'What, is it really that important?' she whispered.

Psy stared for a bit and flashed Stella's text in front of her face. The girl's eyes widen with shock as she immediately snatched the phone away.

'W-why… T-Tasuku-kun… He.. Ohhhhh….' Yuna groaned, tossing her phone as she headed back out.

Yuna's buddy played hot potato with the device as he struggled to catch the phone, successfully catching it without getting it damaged.

"Sorry, guys! Needed to get something ready!" Yuna said, smoothing down the skirt of her white dress to sit on the piano seat. "So, I have a group of people who will be performing Utopiosphere, Evolution Era, Wings of Piano, and Reflection (Mirror Night) with me today. The band, Buddyfighter Stripe usually performs music for fun and on their free time, so they aren't known to many people, " Yuna explained as she crossed her legs, allowing her half inch heel dangle off her left foot.

"Huh? Where did Hisako-senpai go?" Kiri asked.

The group looked around their surroundings curiously, Hisako nowhere to be found.

"Maybe she's hungry?" Baku asked.

"She could've had one of my banana's, dude," Tetsuya said, pointing at his head.

"Please welcome them wholeheartedly!" she finished, motioning the band on stage.

* * *

"I'm going on break now," Tasuku announced.

"Alright, be back soon," Commander I said.

Tasuku gave a respectful bow to the man as he left the room to meet up with his buddy, Jackknife Dragon.

"Jack? Do you think I take stuff to far sometimes?" Tasuku randomly blurted out, covering up his mouth immediately as they took off.

The dragon looked over at his buddy after he asked the blurted out his question.

"Well, how do I put this…. Yes," he straightforwardly answered.

Tasuku's face dropped as he blushed embarrassingly, showing a little shame.

"You like Yuna, sure it's fine, but you sure push her into stuff she doesn't want to do a lot like… kissing," he continued.

"Alright, alright! No need to tell me! I think I got it!" he exclaimed blushing even more.

"You did ask…."

Music was heard faintly in a distant as the two neared the idol's stage.

"Piano? That's new.."

_Step through the gate into Utopia  
Sink into a world of Melodia_

_Black lace  
Euphoberia hurries away  
Tiny legs  
Leaves behind a track of cardioid_

_Twisted creation  
Phosphorescent apparition  
Heart disorientation  
Bemusement_

_Merry go 'round and around  
Misery go 'round and around  
Quandary go 'round and around  
Merry go 'round and around_

_Tick-tock  
Time doesn't stop  
Prepare your doubts  
Eat them up_

_Quaff down  
The pus of thoughts  
Red sand flows out  
Sweet mouth_

_The sky is painted in Lunacia  
Florets slashed open the vein of tears  
Misfortuna  
There is no escape, my dear_

_The world undergoes Photosynthesia  
Transform endless anger to Ecstasia  
Connect your nerves  
To the system of Philosophiofantasia_

"Singing in English too, huh?" Tasuku said, floating in one place as a trail of dissolving neon green light continued to pour out from the side his heels. "She surprises me with everything everytime."

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THAT LACK OF UPDATING. SCHOOL IS JUST REALLY CRAMMING IT IN THIS YEAR! D:**

** Songs in this chapter? Hanakisou by Akiko Shikata, The One by Kirina, Utopiosphere by Mili. Music? Wings of Piano, Evolution Era, and Reflection (Mirror Night) by V.K. **

**WELL, I NEED TO GO TO SLEEP, GUYS, SO GOOD NIGHTTTTTTT EVEN THOUGH IT'S REALLY EARLY (7 PM)! **

**T****his chapter took more than a week… at least 2 I think…. Ughhh, busy, busy, busyyyyyy! TT^TT**

_**~stormy003**_


	26. Chapter 25

"We'll miss you and you better remember that!" Hisako said through the microphone.

Yuna smiled and shook her head a bit, taking a step forward.

"That's true. Just remember that we'll be here when you need us, so give us a call anytime. Now have a good trip, if you haven't left yet that is, haha," Yuna said, earning cheers and giggles from the crowd.

"Looks like she's finished for the day," Tasuku said, slowly gliding closer to the stage with caution.

'Hm?' Yuna said, feeling aware of Tasuku's presence.

The young idol looked up above the crowd and spotted the Buddy Police Officer waving at her unnoticeably. 'Oh great, he's here now..' she thought, sighing to herself.

'Damn, I feel like an idiot right now,' Tasuku muttered.

"What was that?" Jack asked, not paying any attention to his buddy.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Tasuku told his dragon.

"If you say so.."

Yuna left the stage with the other band members and stretched her tired arms. "Nnnngg…! Ha.. Good job, everyone and thank you for joining me today!" the girl praised.

The members of the Buddyfight Stripe gave her a huge grin and bowed.

"No, thank YOU for allowing US to join you!" Hisako said.

Yuna gave a blank stare for a few seconds and then broke into a grin.

"It's my pleasure," she replied back formally. "Tomorrow will be the start of our collaboration, so please get ready!"

The band members then left one by one as the crowded area began to clear out slowly. Yuna decided to check her phone again, seeing another text from Stella.

'Anyone recognized you today?' she messaged.

Yuna blinked at the phone several times and then remembered about the photos Stella sent.

'Oh, no, not yet. Hopefully no one will find out…' she texted back.

Yuna then silently thought to herself for a little bit and finally decided to ask a question she's been hoping to ask a few people about.

'Hey, Stella? I know this is somewhat completely random, but what would you do if your best friend asked you out and you have no idea how to answer him? You like that person back just as much and at the same time you don't want to ruin the connection between the two of you….' Yuna sent to the older girl.

The girl sighed and waited for her managers to finish up their business, thinking about going to see Noboru off to his flight.

"Guys, I'm going to the airport for a little while, okay? I'll head back to the studio right after," she told the small group after thinking for a minute.

"Alright, just be careful," Akira told her.

Yuna checked her phone once again and read Stella's text before she answered Akira.

'Well, that type of stuff never occurred to or around me…. But if it did…. Well, actually, it sure did happen around me, but if it was me, I would need to believe whether I can trust him and know that he won't do anything FOOLISH. Depends on how well I know that person and what I feel towards them. ..Is this about Tasuku? Don't worry too much about him! He's a sweetie!' Stella replied.

'She seems happy about something…' the girl thought awkwardly.

'That's not it! When did I say that it was about him anyways?' Yuna punched into her phone irritatedly.

"I will. Don't worry."

The girl slipped out of the back stage with her miniature buddy and began to head to the airport, being stopped by Tasuku once she took a step outside.

"Aren't you suppose to be at work right now..?" Yuna said, putting pressure on her right leg and bending her left.

"It's my break right now and they haven't called me over for anything," Tasuku answered, picking her up and heading to the airport.

"You know, you can be a real creep sometimes…" Yuna said, burying her face into his chest.

"You're blushing, aren't you?" Tasuku said smirking.

"Shut up.." she said, voice muffled by the officer's clothes.

"Nice performance today. I only heard the piano pieces you played though.. Why don't you sing something for me right now?" Tasuku requested.

Yuna shook her head and sucked in a deep breath. "Noo… I'm tired.." she muttered, releasing the air she just took in. Jack and Psy flew side by side with their buddies and kept quiet the entire flight.

"Aww, please?" he begged.

Yuna felt like punching the boy, but held back her violent intentions.

"…. Ugh, fine.. Only once, I'm really sleepy and tired right now…. _nagareteyuku hitogomi no naka ushiro sugata zutto miteita unmei no itazura de deaeta kiseki wo dakishimete kuzutsuite mo ii setsunakute mo ii ima dake shinjite mogaite egaiteyuku koi monogatari mienai asu tsuzurinagara kodoku ni tatasumu toki soba ni itai no mayowanai you ni mimi ni nokoru anata no koe wo mabuta tojite omoidashiteru modokashisa ni tsukarete dareka wo kizutsukeru no naraba yasashii egao mo mune utsu kotoba mo wasuretai keredo mogaite egaiteyuku koi monogatari hajimarazu ni owaru no nara kokoro ni kagi wo kakeru kanawanu koi ga mezamenai you ni omoi wo tsutaeraretara hoka ni wa nanimo iranai kodomo mitai ni sunao ni naku watashi wo anata no te de mezamesasete mogaite egaiteyuku koi monogatari mou ichido koe wo kikitai todokanu hodo ni tooku hanareteitemo mayowanai you ni mienai asu tsuzurinagara kodoku ni tatasumu toki soba ni itai no futari itsuka sunao no mama deaeta nara tsuyoku dakishimete_…"

Yuna let out a yawn after singing for the boy and closed her tired eyes.

"… You're so adorable today…" the words slipped out of Tasuku's lips out of nowhere.

The boy mentally shot himself dead after he accidently allowed his thought slip out.

"Flattery won't work on me if that's what you're trying to do," Yuna answered back, lifting her head up a bit to see his face.

"I think I noticed…" he replied awkwardly, earning soft snickers from the two dragons.

The boy pouted and then landed in front of the building letting Yuna back onto her feet. "I'll wait outside and take you back," he said, sitting down with his legs crossed and resting his arms on them.

"Alright then…" Yuna said, walking in and glancing at the waiting officer again.

Tasuku waved his gloved hand at her softly, telling her to go on in and quit worrying about him, the people around him stopped in their tracks and looked at him with admiration and curiosity. Yuna turned around and went inside the building to find the others that got there first to say good bye to their friend. As Yuna strolled into the building awkwardly, the people there began to whisper to each other about her and smiled at the singer.

"Oh, there's Yuna-senpai!" Hanako exclaimed, running over to Yuna.

Hanako's tiny body slammed in Yuna's lower half of her body, causing her to take a small step back as she giggled a little.

"Hello, Hanako! Did he leave yet?" Yuna asked, walking back to the group with Hanako carried in her arms.

"Not yet, but Gao and the others are going to start texting him soon! Gao said he thinks Noboru is going to delete people off his contact list since he doesn't want to remember about anything here and sulk about it…" the little girl told Yuna.

"That actually does sound just like him, really."

The girl was then greeted by the others once she reached the window they were standing by, beginning to send text messages to the tiger lover.

* * *

"So, are you literally going to sit here until she gets out?" Psy asked.

"Yep."

People began to throw confused looks at the three, wondering why the prodigy was just sitting in the middle of nowhere in front of an airport with two dragons by his side and doing nothing.

"It looks like he's serious…." Psy said to Jack.

Jack nodded and rested on the ground as they patiently waited for the girl's return.

"He's not going to budge or move an inch away from this area.." Jack muttered. "So let's bear with it."

* * *

'You better not delete our numbers! -Gao'

'Keep our numbers so that you'll remember us! -Kuguru'

'I'm sorry I called you kitten shirt all this time! -Hanako'

The texts continued to flow through Noboru's phone as he waited on the escalator behind his parents. Noboru, read the texts over and over again and began to sniffle a little, giving up on deleting them all. Gao and the others began to wave at the leaving boy behind the window they stood at, catching his attention after a little while. Noboru's eyes widened a bit, his cheeks flushed with tears pricking at the corner of his eye.

"Don't you dare forget us, you got that?!" Gao exclaimed, waving both his arms.

Noboru began to choke on his words, his throat not allowing anything to escape or enter smoothly.

"I promise you that I won't forget my time here!" he suddenly croaked back, waving at the group wih a smile on his face.

Yuna smiled and sent one more text message to the younger boy, snapping her phone cover shut after doing so. Noboru's phone vibrated in his hand, causing the boy to break his focus from the group.

'You were like a younger brother to me, a second family along with the others in the group, always eating my desserts whenever you felt like it. Just remember that I will always be here no matter what, okay, Noboru? I'll miss you! P.S. I think Psy took this when we were both out cold…'

A picture was attached to the text Yuna had just sent him. Noboru opened and viewed the photo of both himself and Yuna sleeping together with Abend's tail curled around them and wing's shading them, Yuna hugging Noboru like how a protective and caring older sibling would hug his or her younger family member. The boy's lower lip began to tremble as he continued to study the message and the picture. Noboru looked up over to the window to see Yuna giving a small smile, waving at him for a little longer and left the area. 'Thank you' was the last thing to be seen leaving her lips before she turned around and walked away.

* * *

"Let's head back to the studio now. I need to change out of this outfit…." Yuna mumbled as she passed by Tasuku.

"That's fine with me, would you like to come to work with me for the rest of the day?" he asked her.

Yuna nodded at his question as he picked her up again and flew off to the studio.

* * *

"I'm back and I need to change immediately," Yuna called once she entered the studio.

"Welcome back! Thank you for your hard work today!" everyone said in sync.

Yuna smiled and bowed to everyone. "And thank you for your great work as well!" she answered back, walking into the changing room.

"She's such a sweet girl! How did you even manage to get a girl, like her, to work here? Of all the places she could've worked at, it's here!" Saki suddenly exclaimed.

"It sounds like you're insulting us all, Saki," Eiji answered dully.

"Well, it's not a bad thing, you see, but despite how small our group is and stuff like that, she must be working really hard to keep this reputation going up!" she replied back.

"I somehow feel offended.." Daisuke suddenly muttered.

"Me too.." Akira agreed with his twin.

"Tomorrow, the same band from today is coming over for that duet I arranged, is that fine?" Yuna asked, stepping out of the changing room.

"It's fine with me if it's fine with you," Daisuke answered.

Akira nodded in agreement and looked over to everyone else.

"Just as long it's good, I guess," Emiko suddenly answered hesitantly.

"What's that suppose to mean..?" Yuna asked as she walked over to Fumi.

"I don't think she really likes the idea of collaboration with a small unknown band.." Fumi told the girl as she removed the makeup.

"… Hmm.." the girl hummed.

"It won't hurt to try, right?" Hanae asked.

Emiko sighed and nodded. "I guess so.."

"Anyways, I'll be taking my leave now. Thank you, guys!"

* * *

**Hi! It's 11 PM. Just great. I have a project to finish on Sunday and an Essay to finish this weekend, so if I don't update, yeahh, sorry! **

**Noboru and Yuna as siblings.. Huh… **

**ANYWAYS, if any of you would like to know more about me, feel free to ask and I'll be posting the answers on these little notes I make. It won't be on my profile or anywhere else on the internet. Maybe FB, but I won't tell you who I am on FB, hurhurhurhur. **

**Song today? Love Story by Melody (Ishikawa Miyuki). **

**O****kay, night.**

_**~stormy003**_


	27. Chapter 26

'Buddy skill on!'

"Yuna, you should take a look at the sunset," Tasuku told the girl, gliding in the air at a strolling pace.

"I refuse," Yuna told him.

"Still? I thought you finally got over your fear… Just a peek?" the boy said, pouting a little and puffing up his cheeks.

"I, really, flat out refuse," the girl said, closing her eyes tighter.

"I won't drop you or anything, promise."

Yuna's body loosened up a little after being reassured by Tasuku. "Promise…?" she repeated.

"Will this prove to you that I'm not lying?" he sighed, bringing her up a little and kissing her cheek affectionately.

"…. Y-yes.." she muttered, pressing her face back onto his chest.

"Alright, lift your head up and away from my body slowly. You'll be fine," Tasuku said, shaking her a little.

Yuna did what Tasuku told her to do and slowly lifted her head away from his chest.

"Doing good so far. Now open your eyes."

Jack and Psy flew a circle around the two and stopped on either side of the two students as Tasuku slowed to a halt. Tasuku nudged Yuna's face with his own, asking her to open her eyes.

"Mmm… mm..!" Yuna groaned as her face was being nudged repeatedly.

"Alright already! I'll watch the sunset with you!" she exclaimed, a blush appearing on her cheeks as she said so.

Yuna slowly peeked at the setting sun with an eye and opened the other right after getting a view of a purple-blue sky colored with vibrant colors of pink, violet, orange and yellow.

"Wow, the sunset is so pretty…!" she said with awe, a soft smile appearing across her lips.

Tasuku smiled with relief and began gliding towards the sunset, heading to the police headquarter as they watched the bright sun slowly go down.

"Very pretty indeed. Just as beautiful as you," he muttered joyfully, glad he was able to get the girl to listen.

"A-ah… I think that's a bit too much… But thank you.." Yuna murmured shyly.

* * *

"Tasuku, how long were you planning to stay out?" Takihara asked sternly. "Oh? Yuna, hello! Good job with your concert today!"

Yuna gave a nod to the man as she was being set down back onto her feet.

"Thank you.. About those photos Stella sent…."

Takihara's smile dropped when Yuna mentioned the incident. "Right, about that…. Someone decided to spread those photos around the internet. You might be caught soon," he said, petting her head.

"Anyways, Player-san here needs to get to work, so let's go greet the others," Takihara told the girl, leading her to base.

"P-player….-san..?" Tasuku repeated, a shocked expression appearing on his face.

"WHEN DID I EVER BECOME A PLAYER?!" the boy exclaimed, running after the two.

* * *

The three entered the room as the two boys continued to bicker with Yuna still being led by Takihara and Tasuku tugging at the man's arm grabbing firmly but softly onto her shoulders.

"Ah, Yuna! Hello, dear!"

The girl turned over to look at the Commander who called her out.

"Good evening, Commander I," she greeted back.

"Tasuku, we were just about to contact you. You have a mission to serve."

Tasuku glanced at the Commander with his head still turned over to Takihara. "Is it another criminal?" he asked.

"The same one that managed to hide from us all. Are you up for it?" Tasuku suddenly frowned and faced directly at the commander, the atmosphere suddenly changing.

"You're kidding, right? It's been a while ever since he escaped," he said, voice deadpanned and serious.

Yuna stared at the boy worriedly and exchanged a look with Takihara.

'Long story short, but on the day he planned to stay over at your place and take a break from work, a criminal unexpectedly appeared and attack several people,' Takihara whispered.

'So that's why he told me to go home that day and took off all of a sudden….' Yuna mumbled, remembering what happened that day.

_"Yuna, please go home without me for the day. I have to take care of something." _

_Yuna looked over at the boy curiously and tilted her head. "I can't come with you to the mission today?" she asked, picking up her bag._

_ "Not today. It's a different kind of job and a lot more dangerous than the usual missions," the boy told the girl. _

_Yuna nodded slowly as Tasuku turned on his communicator. _

_"Commander I, is it alright if join him on this search for the escaped fugitive?" the boy asked, speed walking for a little bit, leaving Yuna behind._

_ "What about school, are you ditching?" Stella suddenly asked through the communicator._

_ "I'm all done with school for today. Don't worry. How did the criminal manage to escape and hide?" he asked, taking off and pulling out Jack's card. _

"S-sir?" Yuna suddenly asked.

Everyone's attention was now on the shy and quiet girl.

"Yes, Yuna? What is it?" the commander answered.

"I-is it okay if I come along with Tasuku-kun for this mission..?" she asked nervously, playing with the brim of her cap.

"What? No! I'm not allowing this, Yuna! I don't want you to get hurt! This person somehow managed to get away from me and disabled the barrier I called on! He managed to break a core deck case and injured Mr. Takihara," Tasuku told the girl angrily.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down, Tasuku. We all understand that you want to protect her, but take it easy will you?" Takihara said, pulling the surprised girl closer to him.

Tasuku's frown continued to stay on to his face for a few seconds until he realized what was happening.

"…S-sorry.. Did I scare you..?" he asked quietly, looking away shamefully as his expression softened.

"I-it's fine…" Yuna answered, barely audible.

"Yuna, I'll allow you to come along with him, but know that you are taking a risk. It's your choice to stay here where it's safe or to go with Tasuku where you may get hurt badly," Commander I said, handing the girl a communicator.

Tasuku's eyes grew big with worry as he knitted his eyebrows close together, knowing what Yuna wanted to do. Yuna noticed how concerned he was with her well-being and decided between the two choices the commander gave her.

"I….. I'll stay here then…" she said, looking away.

"Then it's decided. Tasuku, Takihara, go investigate the area 'A-60' and be careful," the commander said.

'A-60..?' Yuna asked quietly.

"It's an abandoned construction sight, see?" Takihara said, pointing at the screen above. "We label these areas for a reason."

Yuna nodded as Takihara let go of her and grabbed her hand, leading her over to Stella.

"Take care of her while we're gone."

Stella nodded and rested a hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

"Be careful, Mr. Takihara. Your core deck is already broken to pieces, so take extra precautions."

Yuna looked from Stella to Takihara, still slightly unaware of what was going on.

"The fugitive managed to give me a scar on my arm and broke my core deck as well in the process last time," the man told her, pointing at the broken core gadget.

"We'll be taking our leave now," Takihara and Tasuku told the officers, bowing down respectfully.

"Good luck you two," the commander said.

"Stella? How long has it been ever since his escape?" Yuna asked, looking at the data before her.

"I'm guessing more than a week now," Stella replied.

Yuna sighed and stuck the communicator into her ear. "That criminal must be very stealthy if he's able to hide from you all for that long…"

* * *

'Are you sure he's here? It seems empty here..' Tasuku asked, looking around the area once he landed.

Yuna watched the screen carefully, scanning the area that was shown and spotted a person behind a column, pulling out something silver from his pocket as he hid.

"Tasuku, Mr. Takihara! He's behind the second column on your left! Watch out though, it looks like he has a weapon!" Yuna warned, immediately looking over at the data Stella pulled up.

"I believe he's an aggressive fugitive, taking whatever he can when he has the chance to and risking whatever he can just to get away from us," Stella said. "His buddy, Blood Knife, Kimensai, also tends to attack those who come too close to them and unaware of their presence, injuring the people being attacked."

The commander sighed and took off his round glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose and then wiping down his glasses.

"I believe you know what to do, Tasuku," he said, putting them back on.

"Yes, sir," the boy answered standing up straight. "Buddy Police Barrier on! It's time to release the Future Force!"

Yuna's brain clicked at the name and immediately swished her head over to look at Stella.

"It's that power Tasuku-kun told me about… The ability to make the power of his cards real.." she said.

Stella nodded and then pointed at the screen. Bright luminous cards flew around the boy as his hair grew out just as long as hers.

'So that's the effect of the ability,' Yuna thought.

The criminal's buddy suddenly jumped out at Tasuku and Takihara, making their first move.

"Green Dragon Shield!" the boy summoned, blocking the monster's attack.

"So you decided to jump the first move," Takihara said, putting his hands on his hips.

"Quit being cocky. I already broke your core and I could always break the boy's and kill you both," the fugitive answered, lunging at the two from his hiding spot.

"Dragoblade, Dragofearless!" Tasuku called out to the card in time and blocked the weapon the man held.

"Give it up. It's no use to fight back," Tasuku stated.

Jack and the monster, Blood Knife, Kimensai, fought each other one on one as their buddy's continued to push each other with their blades collided. Jack managed to hit and grab Kimensai, throwing him back down onto the ground and destroyed him in the process as Tasuku was being pushed back slowly.

"So he's a Katana World user.." Stella said, adding the info into the data.

"Tasuku-kun! Keep trying! Push him back somehow! Mr. Takihara, kick the man's right leg once Tasuku manages to push him back!" Yuna said, earning an approving nod from the commander.

"Forces shall be heading out to the area now," the commander said.

Tasuku struggled to follow what Yuna told them to do and began pushing his limits, getting back at the fugitive clad in black with Jack's help. Takihara ran up to the two and slid a kick at the man's right leg before he had the chance to disable the barrier and escape again, hitting his shin and causing him to collapse in pain. Tasuku's sword shattered into a bunch of red glowing cards as he walked up to the man who was now laying on the ground, holding on the injured leg, and kicked the knife away from his reach.

Police sirens were heard wailing in a distance and as they came to a stop at the barrier the boy called up, seeing Tasuku sitting on the man's back and locking his arms behind his back as they came.

"You're under arrest!" the boy exclaimed, returning back to normal.

* * *

'It looks like we managed to finally catch him,' Takihara sighed.

'Thanks, Yuna, for the help,' Tasuku said.

"You're welcome I guess… I really didn't do anything.." she told them.

"Actually, you did quite a lot," the commander told her, patting her gently.

Yuna gave a smile and respectfully bowed to him.

"I expect a lot of help coming from you."

Yuna stared at the commander and pointed at herself.

"Really? I don't think I can do much, but okay…" she answered.

'Oh I think you can do quite a lot,' Tasuku suddenly answered, chuckling as he did so.

'He's quite right, Yuna. One of us could've been injured again if it wasn't for the heads up you gave us. Either no one would've saw him or it would've been too late by then,' Takihara said.

"Good job, Yuna. We've finally arrested the runaway," Stella said, a bright smile crossing her face.

* * *

**It's currently 1:42 AM here. Bad idea. Oh man, I need to sleep. I'm not close to done with my essay and I hope to update tomorrow. I finished my project at least… ^^' **

**Short chapter today/tonight.**

_**~stormy003**_


	28. Chapter 27

'Sorry, Gao! I can't come to school today and watch the match… I've earn a little cold and I can't really do much right now,' Yuna texted the boy, letting out a muted sigh and looking over at a box with three abandoned puppies.

The girl's phone vibrated a second after sending the text to Gao.

'What? Aw man, and I was hoping that you would come today…'

Yuna allowed a gentle smile to cross her face as she read the text, replying back.

'I'm sorry for missing this day! I'll bring something over later, okay?'

Yuna closed the cover of her phone and walked over to the box, picking up one of the puppies and heading to the bathroom.

'Let's get you three wonderful dears cleaned..' she whispered before she left, not even audible to herself.

"Yuna, you're tea will be on the table, okay? Need anything else?" Psy called as he flew over to the stairs and up into the bathroom.

Yuna shook her head and continued to wash the animals with care.

"Okay then. Don't do anything too harsh on yourself today."

Yuna nodded again and lifted one of the puppies out of the water to get dried off. The girl sighed as she recalled the event earlier.

_"Hey, Yuna?" Psy said. _

_"….?" _

_Yuna began to cough a bit and cleared her throat. _

_"Look there.." _

_The dragon curiously pointed at the slightly closed box near Yuna's house. _

_'Hm?' _

_The two got closer to the box slowly as they wondered what was in it, only to hear whimpering from the box. _

_'Dogs..? Is someone just abandoning them here?' Yuna mouthed. _

_Psy read her lips and shrugged at her question. _

_"What are you going to do about this…?" _

_Yuna thought for a moment and frowned. 'I'll take care of them for a bit just in case they're unhealthy. I'll ask Stella about this later to, they need a home,' she continued, no voice coming out. _

'There, there.. You'll be under my care for a while.." Yuna tried whispering.

"Yuna, contact from the buddy police headquarter!" Psy called, handing her the phone and communicator.

"…"

Yuna stared for a bit and took the items off his claws, putting the communicator in her right ear.

"H-hello?" she managed out, coughing a little.

'Yuna? Are you alright? You sound sick,' Stella said with concern.

'I'm fine, really. Just a cold and sore throat. I'll be able to talk normally tomorrow,' she decided to whisper, drying off the puppies one by one.

'What is it that you need today?' Stella sighed on the other side of the line.

'Do you have work today?'

'Mhm. I won't be working for too long today though,' the girl said, trying to reassure Stella.

'Don't be reckless.. Might as well send you over to Tasuku's house after work,' Stella told the girl.

Yuna frowned at the statement.

'You're kidding me, right… Anyways, I found three abandoned pups near my house this morning… Do you know what I should do with them because I don't know if I can take care of them for long…' Yuna told Stella.

'Dogs, huh? You can come over to headquarter and see me after work, if you like?' Stella asked.

'Fine by me.…' The girl cut the call off and sighed, checking her phone.

'Can we buddyfight today?' Hisako asked.

"…."

Yuna groaned a little and then gave a reply to the older girl.

'Fine, why not? When do you want to do this?'

The puppies began to run around in the bathroom, little droplets of water dripping onto the floor.

"A-ahh! Becareful!" she said, voice sounding rusty and heavy.

The puppies stopped and looked over to the girl who was now in a coughing fit.

* * *

'Thanks for the tea, Psy…' Yuna wrote on a notebook.

"You're welcome. You're having a match today, right?" he asked, looking at the puppies running around him.

'Correct,' Yuna jotted down. 'Hisako-senpai wanted to have a match with me today.'

Yuna's phone vibrated as another text was received.

'How about in a few minutes like….. 5 minutes? I'm still gathering my band members and Gao's match is about to end soon.'

'Looks like he's going to win again,' Yuna thought.

'Psy can you get me a shoulder bag in my parent's closet?' Yuna scribbled on the notebook.

"Reckless as always… Alright, go change then," Psy told the girl.

* * *

Yuna repeatedly adjusted the shoulder strap of her bag as she carried the weight of a folded up towel and the three 3 week old puppies.

'Please don't move around too much…' she muttered to the animals.

'It must be lonely being left behind like this and at such a young age too…'

"Ah! Yuna! Hey!" Hisako called.

Yuna looked up from the bag to see the band members coming towards her. The girl silently waved to the group and adjusted the bag on her shoulder again as the puppies began to squirm around in the bag, trying to get comfortable.

"Oh? Did you lose your voice?" Hisako asked, running up to Yuna quickly with the others following.

'Sore throat. That's all,' Yuna wrote on her notebook. 'Shall we start?'

Hisako looked at her worried and then smiled.

"Let's."

* * *

Yuna held onto the straps of her bag tightly, careful not to drop it.

"Through mysteries in the Dungeon World, start a new adventure! Guardian Crossfire, luminize!"

Yuna luminized her Dragon world deck and wrote her line onto the notebook Psy held.

'Barrier dragons come forth! Dragon Knights, luminize!' Yuna scribbled.

"Raise the flag!" Hisako ordered, Yuna jotting it down.

"I fight for Dungeon world!"

Yuna looked over at Psy as he set the notebook down, pointing at the dragon silently to indicate the world she fought for. Hisako laughed nervously, being the only one announcing what she's doing.

"Yuna, you can go first…"

Yuna nodded and charged a card, drawing another right after. The girl summoned a Damascus Armor Dragon to the center and muttered something quietly, beginning the game. Her monster attacked her opponent, lower Hisako's life points to 8, and then ended the turn.

'Your move,' the automated voice said.

"Ehh… This is going to be a long game…" Daichi said, earning nods from everyone else.

"I call Gummy Slime to the center and Thunder Spartis to the right! Spartis, attack Damascus Armor Dragon and Gummy Slime, attack the fighter!" Hisako said.

The monsters obeyed the girl's orders and attacked Damascus Armor Dragon, destroying him for Gummy Slime's attack to reach Yuna.

'And here comes the attacks….' Yuna thought, shielding the bag instead of herself and losing 2 life points.

'End of move.'

'Your move.'

"…Yuna, what's in that bag that makes it so important anyways…?" Hisako finally asked.

Yuna sighed and flashed the animals in her bag to the group for a bit.

"I don't think I'll ask about this…." Hisako said, confused of why she had dogs with her.

"It's best to answer all questions later and continue this match," Psy said with Yuna agreeing with him, charging a card and drawing 2 cards.

Yuna paid 2 gauges to equip Dragoanthem and went to the center area, a blade in one hand and the other in her mouth.

"Aren't you going to hand the bag to Psy?" Hachi asked a little panicked.

Psy sighed and shook his head. "I believe that'll be a bad idea…"

The dragon held out his hand and flashed the sharp claws he bared.

"Oh.. right…. He might rip the bag or even hurt the little ones.."

A thought crossed Chie's mind for a second as Psy withdrew his hand and closed his feathered wings, white feather's dropping loosely and gracefully from the wings.

"You could've told us about the puppies earlier. Anyways, I'll hold the bag for you, if you like," Chie offered.

Yuna hesitated and thought for a moment, nodding after a few seconds later. The girl then called Grave Horn Dragon to her right and Thousand Rapier Dragon to her left, signaling Grave Horn to attack the Gummy Slime. She pointed a blade at Hisako as Thousand Rapier complied with her silent wish. Hisako blocked the incoming attack with an arm held up to her face, losing 2 more life points. The blond haired girl lowered her arm from her face, unaware of the dual blades heading towards her and taking 2 more damage.

'End of move.'

Yuna caught the retreating blades, having to jump to catch one of them above her head. Hisako drew a card from her snowflake shaped core gadget and charged a card, allowing her to draw another.

"I equip Brave Equipment, Glory Seeker and Dominion Rod, paying 1 gauge and a card from my hand! I cast Cecilia's Spell Disarm and Pillar of Fire to destroy Grave Horn for the total of 3 gauges," Hisako said, destroying Yuna's Twin Dragonblades, Dragoanthem and Grave Horn Dragon.

'Hm? Is someone calling me..?' Yuna thought as she looked at her pocket curiously, unaware of Hisako's attacks.

"A-AUGH!" Yuna grunted, getting hit by Hisako, followed by Thunder Spartis.

Yuna casted Green Dragon Shield before Thunder Spartis landed a hit on her, earning a life point back.

"Yuna, you still have 8 life points left. Hisako has 4 life points left," Psy pointed out.

Yuna looked over at her buddy and nodded, completely aware of the points and her equipment.

'Draw. Charge and draw. I buddy call Psychic Knife Dragon to the center and earn a life point back. I cast Dragonic Destroy to destroy Thunder Spartis, paying 2 gauges to do so,' Yuna mumbled, tugging at her core gadget around her neck lightly.

Hisako lost 2 more life points from lifelink with Thunder Spartis.

'Attack Hisako.'

The older girl lost all her life points right after Thousand Rapier Dragon slashed at her, turning it to a question mark.

"I destroy Brave Equipment, Glory Seeker! Let's see if I get lucky and earn 3 life points back…" Hisako said, looking at her cards.

"Ehhh…. Gummy Slime…. Guardian Dragon of the Ruins, Meteor Rain….. and….. a spell card! Mission Card: 'Defeat Monsters!' Looks like I earn 3 life points back~!" Hisako pointed out.

'Psy, last hit,' Yuna said, stretching her back and pulling her goggle core gadget to her forehead.

Psy shot a few swords over at the girl, making her lose 1 life point.

"Ehhh? My turn again, then. Draw. Charging and drawing! Hmmmm, I cast the mission card. I also call out my buddy Guardian Dragon of the Ruins, Meteor Rain! Go ahead, Meteor, and destroy Psy!"

"Careful now, Yuna and don't over think things," Psy called out before shattering into bright red-orange cards.

'There goes my life points again..' Yuna thought, getting hit by the penetrate ability.

Yuna ruffled up her hair a bit as she stood up from the impact.

'Your move.'

Yuna sighed as she charged an unwanted card and drew another.

'I call to the center Psychic Knife Dragon and I'll pay the rest of my 3 gauge to cast Astral Force on Psy. Psy get rid of Meteor.'

Hisako smiled at the close match as Meteor used his soul guard ability.

'It's not going to be enough when Thousand Rapier attacks alone…' Yuna thought as she looked at her cards and summoned Double Sword Dragon.

'Link attack,' she said, getting rid of the size 3 monster. 'My turn ends here.'

Hisako nodded and then drew her cards.

"I call Master Skeleton to the center!"

'I think I made a bad move,' Hisako thought nervously.

"I have 4000 defense and Yuna just used an Astral Force, adding 10000 more to both my power and defense," Psy told the girl. "Any useful spell cards or strong monsters on hand?"

Hisako looked at her cards and muttered into her hand. 'Actually, no I don't… I'm screwed..'

"Master Skeleton, destroy Thousand Rapier. This match has been decided."

The skeleton followed what it was told to do, ending Hisako's turn right after.

'Double Sword Dragon, Psy, you may finish this,' Yuna said, receiving the bag with puppies squirming inside.

The Dungeon world flag shattered once the armored dragons' blade made contact with Hisako

'Game over! Winner is, Suzuki Yuna!'

"That was a fun match, Yuna! Now, shall we head into the studio and start?" Hisako asked, walking towards the girl.

'Sure, I won't be able to sing today though. Maybe tomorrow I can,' Yuna tried saying.

"Feel better! I'll try bringing some tea tomorrow to school."

Yuna nodded and thank the girl with a smile, changing her face expression when a vision came.

_"A pitch-black factory.. I wonder what this place could be used for.." Tasuku said._

_"You may never know, but let's continue the sear- Whoa!" Takihara exclaimed, falling over with Tasuku in front of him. _

_A heavy crate suddenly fell from the ceiling where the two were. _

"Hm? Are you alright?" Benjirou asked.

'A-ah, yeah.. I'm fine!' Yuna answered quietly, turning on her communicator.

'Stella? Are the two out on a mission again?' Yuna mumbled.

'Hm? Ah, yes they are!' Stella replied.

'Connect me to the computer system quickly, please?'

'… Something the matter?' Tasuku's voice answered.

'Tasuku-kun, Mr. Takihara, describe to me where you are right now,' Yuna answered in a serious tone as Stella connected her to the base's computer system.

'Well, Tasuku and I are in a dark abandoned factory right now… It's quite hard to see where exactly in the building though..' Takihara said.

The band member looked at each other curiously and then back at Yuna, listening intently. Yuna looked at her phone's screen and saw what Takihara meant, only being able to see a glimpse of their silhouettes.

'Mr. Takihara, Tasuku, stay where you are right now and don't move one bit.'

'Are you alright, Yuna? You sound sick right now-'

Yuna cut off Tasuku's sentence with her own concern.

'Never mind that! It's just a cold! Anyways do what I say and reach out in front of you!' Yuna hissed.

One of the shadowed figures on the screen moved and followed her instruction.

'Eh..? I feel a rope in front of us…' Takihara said suspiciously.

'I knew it.. Mr. Takihara, give it a quick, hard tug and withdraw your hand immediately'

Silence was in the air after Yuna told him to pull the rope. The girl waited and looked at the students around her, sudden yells and a heavy crash breaking the silence. Yuna jumped and immediately looked at her phone screen.

'A-ARE YOU TWO ALRIGHT?' Stella asked immediately.

'W-we're fine. A crate landed about half an inch away from us just now….' Takihara said in a shaky voice.

Yuna let out her breath slowly, unaware that she held it in the entire time.

'N-no injuries right?' Yuna asked with concern.

'Yuna, it's alright, really. I'll come back with Mr. Takihara, both of us unharmed,' Tasuku reassured, masking the fear in his voice.

'It's a good thing you gave us a call before anything happened. Was it a vision?' Takihara asked.

Yuna looked at her phone and noticed the silhouettes were gone, only staring at a dark screen.

'That looks like a pretty big crate… Yes, it was a vision,' the girl's raspy voice sounded.

* * *

"Are you working with the police force now too?" Hisako asked excitedly.

Yuna stared at Hisako confusedly.

'What do you mean?' she wrote down. 'I'm just a friend of theirs and help out sometimes. Or rarely…'

"Ehhhh? It sure doesn't look like it…' Hisako said.

"Wouldn't that be considered as joining the police force?" Hachi asked.

'To me, no. I don't have a uniform and I only go there to visit. Other than that, I'm just merely a visitor,' she scribbled.

"Hey, Yuna!" Saki called, tackling the girl as she did so.

'Oof.. Saki….? I'm sick so you should get off..' Yuna muttered, protecting the bag.

Saki immediately jumped away from the girl.

"SHOULD'VE TOLD ME EARLIER! I DON'T WANT TO GET SICK!" she exclaimed.

"Uhhh, actually… You didn't give her a chance to tell you.." Psy said.

"Let's just start practice now," Daisuke said, walking to the group and pulling Yuna away.

"Can I sing this one with Yuna?" Hisako asked Hachi.

The girl nodded and looked at the instrument parts seeing if any of the instruments were fit for them all.

'Do you want the melody or the harmony?' Yuna wrote on her notebook.

"I'll sing the harmony. How high does it go?"

Yuna blinked and played a note on the piano.

"Oh, that's pretty high.. I'll do it anyways."

Yuna nodded and gave her the lyric's sheet, pointing at the empty practice room right after.

'Hisako-senpai, I have a question.. What would you do if you're best friend asked you out and also if you liked him back?' Yuna muttered before she left.

Hisako stared and thought for a while.

"Hm….. Accept it I guess?"

The girl then turned around and left just like that. Yuna sighed and returned to the others.

'Any instruments you can play for this song?' Yuna asked the rest of the group.

"Some of us can play the percussion parts if you like, other than that, no we can't play any of these instruments," Daichi told Yuna.

The girl had a disappointed look and her face and nodded.

'How about this.. We'll arrange this song's background and have you join in with utopiosphere or something like that?' Yuna asked.

"Sounds good to us!" Emiko said, jumping in front of the girl.

* * *

"Hm? Ah hello, Yuna! Did you pack your clothes yet?" Stella asked.

Yuna frowned a little and looked away.

"No, she didn't," Psy answered for her.

'Do I have to go over to Tasuku's place…?' Yuna asked nervously.

"Yes, you do. Now, about those puppies," she said, pointing at the bag.

Yuna sighed and told her about how she found the box near her house.

"We don't know where they came from nor do we know who was the past owner," Yuna said, coughing after raising her voice.

"Here's some tea," Stella offered.

'Thanks,' Yuna muttered disappointedly.

"Yuna! Glad to see you here!" Takihara said, walking into the building with Tasuku following behind.

Yuna gave a smile to the two and sipped her tea.

"Thanks for the warning back there. How was it that your visions are so precise..?" Takihara asked curiously.

"If they weren't that precise, you both would've been smashed by that crate," Stella noted.

Takihara shivered a little and sat down next to the girl.

"Yeah, I know. It's a good thing the commander gave her that communicator," the man said looking over at Commander I.

The Commander sneezed and looked over at the officers, smiling at Yuna. Takihara patted Yuna's head and began to shake her around softly.

'M-Mr. Takihara, I can't drink my tea like this…' Yuna mumbled awkwardly.

"Sorry, sorry! How are you feeling?"

The man felt Yuna's forehead for her temperature with his hand and nodded to Stella.

"Feel fine right now. I'll be able to talk normally again by tomorrow," Yuna said, coughing again.

"Tasuku, you should take her over to your house for the night. Just in case," Stella said, an excited smile creeping up her face.

Yuna shot a glare to the teen and sighed.

'I'm fine, I can take care of myself…' Yuna said, lower her voice and sipping another sip.

"Looks like I'll take her over to my place then if she doesn't want to stay with Tasuku," Takihara said, concern filling in his voice.

'Mr. Takihara, I'm fine. Really,' Yuna muttered.

Takihara frowned a bit.

"Clearly not. You're temperature is higher than it need to be and you still can't speak properly."

Tasuku lifted up Yuna's bangs and pulled his own away, pressing his forehead against hers. The two older officers began to squeal inside, but kept a serious look on their faces.

"Mr. Takihara is right. You're sick right now and you may never know if it'll get worse.." he said, pulling away.

The two looked at Takihara and Stella with a bored expression.

"Really now.. Mr. Takihara, you might as well take her with you. I only have one room at home and the bed isn't that big either."

The man pointed at himself and nodded.

"You'll come with me as well then. I have plenty of room at my house, but first we make a stop at Yuna's house and yours," Takihara said.

* * *

**Within 4 weeks of school, I had 7 projects. Now, I have another project and a research project to do this week. How fun. –throws arms into air- I wish I could update and do request like how I did in summer, but then school = stress.**

_**~stormy003 **_


	29. Chapter 28(Final)

'Mr. Takihara, can we make a stop over at Gao's house after reaching my house?' Yuna whispered.

"Hm? What for?" the man asked curiously.

'I promised to drop some desserts off for him today,' the girl replied, playing around with the puppies in her bag.

"I see.. Didn't go to school today, did you?"

Yuna frowned at the man's question and looked up from the pups.

'I can't leave these puppies at home alone..' she said, petting one of them.

Takihara nodded understandingly and continued to eye the road.

"Did you name those puppies yet?" Tasuku asked, pointing at one of them.

'Actually, no I did not….'

Tasuku smiled at the girl's response and picked up one of the animals carefully.

"Hmmm, let's name them once we get home then. Mr. Takihara, do you have milk at home?" the boy asked.

"Yes, I do. Don't fret, dear boy," the man responded jokingly.

"Alright, Yuna, we're at your house now, so go get your stuff and we'll head over to Gao's house right after."

Yuna nodded and gave the bag of puppies to Tasuku, heading inside to grab her belongings she needed to bring with her. The girl handed her bag over to Psy to bring out to the police car and went to pack some desserts for Gao and his family.

'Hope they enjoy these crème brûlée,' Yuna muttered to herself as she carefully tied up the plastic bag.

The girl left the house and locked the door behind her, entering the car again and closing the door.

'Just head straight from here and turn right at the second corner," Yuna instructed, petting one of the puppies that crawled onto her.

"Alrighty!"

* * *

The girl pressed on the doorbell of the Mikado residence's house, waiting for an answer from the other side. The door suddenly opened to reveal Gao in his Aiki-jujutsu uniform on, a smile appearing on his face when he saw the girl.

"Hi, Yuna-senpai!" he greeted.

Hanako perked up at the name and immediately ran to the door and jumped onto the girl, getting caught with an arm in the process.

"HI, YUNA-SENPAI!" the girl exclaimed.

'Whoa, be careful, Hana! I have some desserts encased in glass holders for your family and I'm also a little sick. I don't want you to get sick,' Yuna told the two children, handing the plastic bag to Gao.

'I made and packed extra for you and Drum despite for how much you both eat…' Yuna trailed off, setting Hanako back onto her feet .

"Haha, thank you, senpai! Your desserts are the best!" Gao exclaimed as he walked back in, Hanako dragging the girl into the house with her.

'O-oh, I can't stay for too long. I can say hello to everyone in the house, but that's about it.'

The two siblings looked at the girl a little disappointed, but nonetheless smiled knowingly.

"Alright, we hope you feel better and that your voice would come back soon!" Gao said, Hanako still dragging her inside anyways.

"Hm? Who is it?" Mrs. Mikado asked her children.

"Yuna-senpai came over and made us desserts!" Hanako told her mother, dragging the girl in behind her brother.

"She made lots for us!" Gao told his mother, holding up the plastic bag.

"Why thank you, Yuna!" she said, smiling at the girl's thoughtful action.

'You're very welcome, Mrs. Mikado. I need to go now. I have some business to take care off today,' Yuna said, bowing down respectfully to the woman.

"Oh? Okay then, wait here for a bit! I'll give you something for all the times you've gifted us," Mrs. Mikado said, running off to the kitchen.

'I-it's Fine..' Yuna said, only to have her decline ignored.

A minute later, the woman came back in with a huge bag in hand. The girl stared at the bag, surprised at the size of it, and looked at her other hand to see a thermo bottle in it.

"I noticed that you've caught a cold and I can tell you don't want to get anyone else sick," the woman said. "I've made some tea for you and there are snacks and other healthy contents my mother and I made in this bag."

Yuna smiled and nodded a thank you, accepting the offer from Mrs. Mikado.

'Thank you very much. I must be going now. I'll come visit when I can!' Yuna said, heading out the door.

"Please do, dear! Feel better!" the woman called after her.

"Well, what took you so long?" Mr. Takihara asked a grin present on his face.

'Some delay, I guess' Yuna said, raising up the contents she received from the family.

Takihara nodded and turned on the car engine.

"To Tasuku's house now! Be sure to give her a full tour!" the man teased the boy.

"Ughhh…. Fine…" the boy muttered to the man.

* * *

The group finally reached to Tasuku's house, a plain and small white house with a dark brown roof.

"Come with me. I'll take you around the house," Tasuku offered, handing the bag of puppies over to Takihara as Yuna set down the items in her arms.

"Hurry up, okay? Bring some of your belongings as well, Tasuku," Takihara called out after them.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it."

The boy walked up to the small house and unlocked the door, inviting Yuna in after doing so. The first thing Yuna saw when she walked in the house was a small round table with a couch behind it and a TV in front of the furniture in the living room. Beside the living room connected a clean kitchen on the right.

'Your house seems cozy,' Yuna stated, looking around the living room as she stepped onto the carpeted floor.

"My room is right over there," Tasuku said, pointing at the door on the left side of the TV set.

"I'll be in my room to get some things really quick," Tasuku told the girl, walking away.

Yuna nodded and began to look around the house for a little longer.

'Hmm.. The bathroom is over here.. And there's also a closet near the main door….' Yuna thought, sitting down on the couch as she patiently waited for Tasuku to finish up.

A few minutes later, Tasuku finally left his room with a bag slung over his left shoulder, still in his uniform for unknown reasons.

"Okay, I'm finished. Let's head out now. Mr. Takihara probably waited long enough," the boy said, helping Yuna up from her seat.

'Okay,' she replied, walking out with the boy.

"His house seems very comfy, right?" Takihara popped up the question once Yuna entered the car.

'I guess…?'

The man chuckled at her response and shook his head.

"Anyways, here are the puppies."

Takihara returned the bag with the playful little animals and stretched out his arms.

"Well, once we get to my place, you should eat and rest up."

Yuna nodded right when Tasuku entered the car, giving a smile to the boy.

"Looks like we're all done for the day…. Let's go already, Mr. Takihara!" the boy said, taking off his gloves.

Takihara nodded and began the car engine again, finally heading over to his house for the day.

* * *

"Hmmm.. Since this one is white, how about we name it…. Cotton?" Takihara pointed out.

Yuna laughed at the man's naming skills, expecting him to name the dogs in a more ridiculous way like burnt potatoes or something.

"What? I think it fits," he pouted.

'Sorry, sorry. I-it's a nice name,' the girl said.

Tasuku suddenly snapped his fingers together and pointed at the black dog.

"Shade. How about it?" he asked, smiling at the girl.

Yuna nodded approvingly and looked at the most energetic puppy out of the three. The sesame colored pup pranced around on the floor and jumped onto Shade, biting at his tail and tugging at it.

'Then I'll name this one here… Comet,' she said, petting the puppies that ran up to her legs.

'I can't believe they're still so energetic after this entire day…'

"I'm going to ask…. Did they sleep? Like at all?" Tasuku asked curiously.

Yuna nodded, but showed the boy the amount they slept for with her fingers.

"That little?" Takihara asked, setting down a bowl of milk for the puppies.

'I kind of expected them to sleep about half the day or so, but they just seemed to never sleep and were always this energetic. The most they slept for was for, I don't know, 20 minutes if that's possible?'

* * *

The next morning came with a loud annoying alarm clock, adding Takihara's voice with the ring.

"Tasuku, Yuna, wake up you're going to be late for school,' Takihara called.

The two students stirred in their futon and woke up from the call, groaning tiredly as the light blinded them both.

'Ughhh… I'll.. I'll just go get ready first then…' Yuna muttered, sitting up.

Takihara smiled at the girl, noticing that she was feeling better and fed the little puppies before work started.

"We'll be heading out now," Tasuku said after he changed to his school uniform.

"So, are you feeling any better?" Tasuku asked as he flew next to his buddy.

"Yeah, I am. A lot better than yesterday," the girl said, grabbing onto Jack's neck. "It actually feels like I was never sick.."

The boy smiled and continued looking ahead.

"That's good. It could've just been your body acting up if it only took around a day to recover."

Yuna nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, probably.." she began to trail off, Tasuku taking notice on this.

"Is something the matter?" the boy asked, halting his movement in the air.

"It's about 'that'," Yuna said, Tasuku staring at her curiously.

"Let's go to the park once school ends, alright?"

Tasuku nodded slowly, finally catching onto her thoughts.

"I don't have work today, so why not?"

* * *

After the teacher finished taking role, the students began to scatter around the room to talk to their friends. Natsumi dragged both Yuna and Ayden away from Tasuku and flashing her phone to the two.

'Is that you?' the girl whispered harshly.

Yuna immediately covered up her face and looked away, earning a smirk from Natsumi.

"Knew it~!"

"So, dating or not?" Ayden suddenly asked.

"…. N-not yet…?" she responded.

"Well, you better hurry up or someone else would get him," the girl demanded, pointing behind her.

Suzuha was striking poses and trying to bring up a conversation with the boy, only to get a nod and nothing else.

"…. I will… I-I was planning today, but I don't know how I'll do it…" Yuna said, anger bubbling inside of her.

The jumpy girl perked up at this and took Yuna's hands into hers.

"Just go for it! There's nothing to be ashamed of, right?" she said, looking over to Ayden.

"I guess..? Wait, why are you asking me?" Ayden asked, frowning a little.

"See? Even Ayden agrees!"

"Wait, what's that suppose to mean?" the girl growled, only to be ignored by the other girl.

Yuna sighed and gave an understanding nod.

"Hope I don't mess it up.."

Lilith suddenly appeared from her card, hat tipped over a little.

"It's fine dear! You'll be fine! Just meet up with the group after the confession and tell us about it if it went bad," the witch told the girl, fixing up her hat as Natsumi began to text everyone in the group.

Jin was sitting near the little group and smirked at their conversation.

"I happened to overhear your conversation, ladies. Why not just leave him for me?" the boy asked Yuna jokingly, earning a glare from the three.

The boy decided to shut up after such remark and earned a slap from Megumi.

"You're ridiculous," Megumi said, tugging at his ear and away from the group.

"Eh, I'm not too interested, so good luck," Ayden told Yuna, walking away from the two.

Tasuku walked past the retreating girl curiously and shrugged it off, heading over to Yuna.

"Want to go now?" the boy asked.

Yuna nodded and went to tell their teacher of their early department. Natsumi turned off her phone and suddenly grinned at the boy out of nowhere.

"Good luck, Tasuku!" she suddenly said, catching him off guard.

"Um.. excuse me?" he asked cluelessly.

"Okay, let's go Tasuku-kun," Yuna called.

Tasuku nodded and walked over to her as Natsumi check her phone again after it vibrated from a response.

'Oh? She's finally going to do it?' Kuguru asked.

'I believe we don't have a match today,' Gao responded.

Natsumi smiled at her phone and then turned to Lillith.

"It looks like everything is set! Let's go find the others!"

* * *

The two students finally made it to the park and stood underneath a tree in silence, Yuna fiddling with her hair.

"So, what is it that you wanted to say?" Tasuku asked, leaning against the tree.

Yuna looked around nervously as Jack and Psy stood next to Tasuku and listened carefully.

"Well… I… Err… I- Nevermind!" Yuna said, earning a frown from her friend.

"Jack?" Tasuku called.

The dragon grunted and grabbed the girl's shoulder, flying up into the air and held her there until he got the signal to drop her.

"Tasuku, what are you doing?! Psy asked nervously.

"Mvight aszz vell tell ghim, Yzuna," Jack mumbled in an unclear way.

"You can drop her now!" Tasuku called out.

"WHAT?! NO, JACK, DON'T DO ITTTT!" she screamed. "I'LL TELL YOU! I'LL TELL YOU!"

The dragon dropped her anyways and allowed Tasuku to fly up and catch her.

'Ughh…. I hate you A LOT…' she muttered, shaking a little.

"Heh, I know you love me," the boy joked, unaware that that was what she really wanted to tell him. "So, what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

Yuna sighed and brushed her messy hair away from her face, pulling her bangs back.

"What you just said earlier."

Tasuku blinked and tilted his head.

"About your surprise confession back then, I have an answer for it now," Yuna told the boy straightforwardly. "I accept. I love you too, so please stop dropping me already!"

Tasuku's face had a blank stare slapped onto it, crimson eyes slowly widening and a blush appearing on his cheeks at her response. The boy happily hugged the girl tightly and carefully set her back down onto the ground.

"I'm.. I'm so glad you feel the same way as well!" he exclaimed practically crying a little. "I'll be sure to do whatever I have to just to make you satisfied and feel protected."

Yuna slowly smiled at the boy's promise and brought her hands up to hug him back.

"I trust your word with that."

The two suddenly heard a squeal from a bush near the tree and looked over to see Stella and Takihara spying on them, blushing embarrassedly.

"W-when did you get here..?" Yuna asked, letting go of her new boyfriend.

"We've been following you once you got out of school!" Stella said. "Congratulations, both of you!"

The two young couple blushed and looked away from each other, hands linked together.

"T-thanks…" Tasuku said uncomfortably.

Takihara grinned and adjusted a bag on his shoulder, the bag that held the puppies inside.

"FOUND THEM!" Hisako exclaimed from a distant.

The group ran over to where the two stood awkwardly and smiled brightly, looking at their connected hands.

"It looks like it was a success~!" Natsumi sang and pranced around.

"CONGRATZ! CONGRATZ! CONGRATZ!" Kuguru repeated over and over again.

"Thanks….." Yuna said awkwardly.

"That's it! THIS CALLS FOR A PARTY AND YOU'RE ALL INVITED!" Gao exclaimed.

"And you guys are the 'guests of honor'!" Hanako added playfully.

The two laughed at the sudden wishes they were given for granted, Yuna leaning her head over onto Tasuku's shoulder.

"Let their relationship be a good one…. NOW, LET'S GO START THAT CELEBRATION!" Takihara exclaimed, Natsumi leading the group of people to her café, Dessert Paradise. Tasuku and Yuna watched the group take a leave one by one and smiled at each other affectionately.

"My promise, from me to you, is to love you, forever and always," Yuna suddenly said, kissing the boy quickly and leading him over to the moving group.

"Come on, you two lovey-dovey!" Stella called out, waving her arm above her head and a hand cupped beside her mouth.

"You don't want to be late for your own party now, yo!" Tetsuya said, jumping.

Kiri smiled and wave the two over along with everyone else waiting with him.

"Coming!" the two said in sync, taking after towards the group together as they all stood together and waited for the couple.

* * *

**Fluff. Fluff all the way. I think I'll end this here…. Hmm… Sorry, guys. I can't make endings and stuff like that, hehehe… ^^" Well, I hope you liked the story? **

**My on-going fanfics are now ****The Start**** for Megaman Starforce, ****Love Line**** for Buddyfight(coming to a close soon too), and ****The One Dream**** for Hunter X Hunter. Check those stories out as well! **

**Well, thanks for taking your time for reading my very first fanfiction to be created, haha. Very much appreciate it. I'll give you a warning when I'll end a story next. Sorry about that! ^^ Any opinions, criticism,stuff like that about this story? Go ahead and tell me! I'm not going to lash out on you even if it's a harsh comment.**

**I was listening to Hunter X Hunter OSTs, the 2011 version of Killua's theme, 2011 and 1999 Kurapika's theme.… Too good.. TuT' It just makes me want to learn them on piano. 3  
**

_**~stormy003**_


End file.
